A Broken Promise of Love
by jaynguyen
Summary: Gabriella has a secret that she has hid from Troy since she met him. Will it tear them apart or bring them closer? Full Summary Inside. Troyella with Minor Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and RyanOC. My first Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are from two completely different worlds. Troy is the popular basketball guy from East High. Gabriella is the pastor's daughter. When assigned to work on a music project together, they must come together and work through their differences. Will they be able to create a song that will allow them to pass music class? During all the rehearsals and practices, Troy and Gabriella learn a new side to each other. Troy starts to question who he is and Gabriella has to deal with falling for a guy her father does not accept. Through it all, Gabriella keeps a secret from Troy, one that will affect the relationship they have. Will Troy break Gabriella's heart? Or will the secret that Gabriella hides leave Troy heartbroken and alone?

**Disclaimer:** The characters are from the movie, _High School Musical_, which belongs to the _Disney Channel_. I don't own it, although I wish I did. Some ideas in this story are from the movie _A Walk to Remember_. Again, I don't own it. So you can't sue me! I just put lots of ideas together to make my own Troyella story.

♥

A Broken Promise of Love

Jay Nguyen

♫

Troy Bolton was the coolest guy in all of Albuquerque, New Mexico. He was in grade 12, in his senior year. He was tall, 5ft11, and he had dirty blond hair. He was one of the hottest guys in his school. He was also one of the bullies at his school, East High.

Troy and his buddies would make fun of the people that didn't look as good as them. They would go around the halls, tossing books that belonged to the "geeks", back and forth in between them. They caused a lot of grief for their fellow classmates.

Troy was currently going out with Sharpay Evans, another grade 12 that was blonde and good looking. Sharpay Evans was a hot chick that had met Troy at a party. Sharpay was Troy's fifth girlfriend of the month. She had blonde hair and was 5ft8. They always walked down the halls, hand in hand, and often making out.

♪

Gabriella Montez was a simple, quiet, shy girl. She grew up in a much protected family. She was extremely smart and she was planning to graduate and go to university to be a teacher. Gabriella was pretty, but she was very naïve. She dressed modestly and she never wore makeup or anything that showed her off or made her stand out.

Gabriella's and Troy's paths crossed one day when they were assigned to work on a music presentation together. They had to write a song, and perform it. Troy played guitar and Gabriella sang very well. Gabriella didn't like to sing in front of people because she got nervous, but the music teacher, Ms. Darbus, recognized her talent and insisted that she sing.

Troy saw Gabriella once in a while in the hall, and he was in a couple of her classes, but Troy never paid any attention to her. Like the others of the school, Troy didn't notice Gabriella.

Gabriella worked quietly on her music worksheets as Troy watched her. He had never noticed how hot she looked. He had never really paid attention to her. _"Oh well."_ he thought to himself. Troy worked on his worksheet as well.

They had to work on their music project in their own time, and with assigned partners; Gabriella being Troy's. When the teacher had announced this, Troy had groaned.

"Why do I have to waste my precious time with her? I could be… I unno. But anything I do will be better than hangin' with her."

He said as he jabbed a finger into Gabriella's direction. The teacher glared at him.

"You will work on this in your own time Mr. Bolton. Whether you want to or not. It's part of the assignment. And apologize to Ms. Montez."

Troy swore under is breath and mumbled an apology that Gabriella barely heard. She was on the verge of tears. She quickly blinked to get rid of them.

_"Why do they have to be so mean? I never did anything to them."_

Gabriella looked down at her page, a curtain of her curly brown hair shielding her face.

♪

After class, Troy walked up to Gabriella in the hall.

"Yo, Gabriella," he said as he walked beside her.

Gabriella looked up at him and looked back at her feet. She was 5ft8, so she wasn't that much shorter than Troy. Troy continued speaking.

"I wanna get this music thing over with okay? We can work on it after school. Where do you live? I can come over right after and we can probably get this finished tonight. I'll bring my guitar. Okay?"

Gabriella looked at him. He had just told her what to do. He had no control over her, but she was too nervous to argue.

Gabriella quickly wrote down her address on a piece of paper and handed it to Troy.

"You have to promise me one thing."

Troy looked confused.

"And what is that?"

Gabriella sighed.

"You can't fall in love with me."

Troy stared at her for a moment. He burst out laughing, causing Gabriella to want to cry again. Troy finally stopped laughing.

"I highly doubt that will be a problem. Man, you think that I could fall in love with you? Oh man."

He was still chuckling a bit, as if it was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard.

Gabriella quickly walked to her next class. It was the last class of the day. English. Gabriella loved english. English was a class that she finished her work quickly, and read a book. She loved to read and she happened to be really good at writing.

♪

After school, Gabriella drove her mother's white clunker home. When she got there, she unlocked her door and walked inside. Her mother was sitting at the table, reading a book.

"Hi, Mama."

Her mother looked up from the book.

"Hello dear. How was your day?"

Gabriella sighed.

"Okay. I have someone coming over soon to work on a project. His name is Troy."

Her mother nodded.

"I'll be in my room if you need me. Your father is coming home late tonight."

Gabriella's mother got up from the table, took her book, and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Gina, Gabriella's mother was, Gabriella noticed, aging quickly. She spent all her time reading or sleeping. Her hair was also graying fast.

Gabriella's father, Greg, was the same. They were both getting older. Gabriella's father was the new pastor at the local church, this being the reason Gabriella's family had moved to Albuquerque. Her family used to live in a small country town, with a population of about 350.

Gabriella went to the living room, where she spread out her music sheets on the oak coffee table. She walked over to the piano and sat at the bench. She pulled out her music book and started playing a love song, from one of her favourite movies: A Walk to Remember.

She sang along as she played, her long slender fingers almost gliding over the keys of the old piano. She stopped when she heard her doorbell ring. The familiar 'ding-dong' filled the air.

Gabriella quickly got up and walked to the door. Troy stood there, holding his guitar case in his left hand. He had a bored look plastered across his face. He casually leaned against the door frame.

"Are you gonna let me in or not?"

Gabriella muttered a quick apology and opened the door wider so Troy could walk in. Gabriella quietly closed the door and led Troy to the living room. She motioned to the couch and Troy sat, placing his guitar at his feet.

Gabriella handed him a few sheets of paper.

"What do you think?"

Troy read them over. They were song lyrics, with a few guitar chords written above. He read the lyrics again. They were beautiful, although he would never admit it.

"Did you write this?"

Gabriella blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Um, ya."

Troy chuckled quietly to himself and gave her another bored look.

"Whatever. It's fine. I really don't care. I just wanna get this done."

Gabriella wanted to cry. She had worked hard on that song. She enjoyed writing songs. It was what she was passionate about. To have someone throw it back at her, made her lose the little confidence she had.

"You can write something if you don't like it. It was only an idea," Gabriella whispered as she fought back tears.

Troy felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He had seen the tears start to form in her eyes, and it made his heart shatter. He hated it when girls cried.

Troy tried to hide his guilt and pain as he spoke to her.

"It's fine. I don't wanna write a new song. I don't have any time."

Gabriella slowly nodded. Troy opened his guitar case and took out his guitar.

The guitar was the most precious thing he owned. It was his father's, before his dad had died. Troy's father had spent countless hours teaching Troy how to play. Troy's father died at the hospital when Troy was twelve.

In his hospital bed, Troy's dad had told Troy that he would get the guitar. His father told him that he was proud of him and that he should keep up his marks and work hard in school. Troy had tears threatening to spill down his face, but he refused to cry in front of his father.

Troy took his guitar out and also pulled out a pick. He looked at the sheet again and strummed a few chords.

"How does it go?" he asked Gabriella.

Gabriella walked over to the piano and Troy followed, guitar in hand.

Gabriella sat down on the bench and opened the piano's cover. She started to play the soft melody she had written. It wasn't Troy's type of music but it still mesmerized him. He watched as Gabriella's fingers glided over the black and white keys. It was almost as if her hands never touched the keys.

Troy sat quietly and listened until Gabriella was finished playing. She slowly turned around and looked at him.

"Well?"

Troy shook the dazed look off his face and scowled.

"It's fine. Okay, let's get this done." He strummed the chords on the sheet in the same timing as Gabriella had played.

As Troy finished his intro, Gabriella started to sing. Her voice was beautiful and soft. Troy thought he was listening to an angel. Troy watched intently, only glancing down to see the sheet. He played the last chord of the song as Gabriella held the last note.

Troy couldn't look away from Gabriella. She had such an angelic voice. Gabriella was unaware that Troy was now staring at her, for she had closed her eyes as she sang. When she opened them, she blushed slightly as Troy continued to stare.

Troy finally broke out of his trance and he smiled slightly.

"That wasn't bad."

Gabriella wasn't sure if he meant it or not, but she thanked him quietly. Troy continued to look at her. She turned away a little and Troy turned away.

"Okay. Let's do it again." Troy strummed his guitar again, and Gabriella started to sing.

♪

Troy left Gabriella's house about an hour later. They had practiced the song multiple times and they had both agreed to call it a night. Troy waved a little to Gabriella as he got into his blue pickup truck. Gabriella blushed and returned the tiny wave.

Once Gabriella closed the door, she ran upstairs, to her room. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her nightgown. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her robe. She walked to her bathroom door and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

Gabriella stood under the hot water, letting the warmth of the shower soothe her. She was thinking about the practice that had been held in her living room. She was remembering Troy's reaction to how she sang. She couldn't tell if he was amazed as he showed at first, or annoyed, as he showed after.

_"Sometimes I don't get that guy. He has, like, two faces."_

Gabriella turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Instantly, she felt a cold rush of air hit her skin. She quickly grabbed a bath robe and covered up. She ran into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, wet hair sticking to her head and face.

"I just don't understand him… and it's giving me a headache trying to figure it out!"

Gabriella hadn't realized she had said it out loud until her father knocked on the door, stepped in and looked at her.

"Him?"

Gabriella bit her lip and tried to give her father the most innocent look possible.

"Did I say "him"? I meant umm… hymns… like in church?"

Her father wasn't buying it and Gabriella knew it. Mr. Montez looked sternly at his daughter.

"Okay then. Just remember; no boys."

Gabriella gave her father a sweet smile and he couldn't control himself any longer. He broke out in a tired grin and leaned in to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Gabriella kissed her father back.

"'Night, Daddy."

Mr. Montez got up and turned to leave. He turned and looked at Gabriella again.

"No boys."

Gabriella smiled.

"Yes, Father."

Gabriella waited until her father was gone and changed into her night gown.

♪

The next day in school, Troy walked into music class, carrying his beloved guitar. He took his seat by Gabriella and took out his guitar. He started playing some rock tunes and the others in the class clapped, stomped, and laughed along. Gabriella was the only person that wasn't playing along with everyone. Instead, she took out her notebook and started to write something in her book.

Just then, the teacher, Ms. Darbus, walked in. She looked around the class and saw Gabriella, writing something in her book. She also saw the guy that was the center of all the commotion. She held up her hands and whistled to get her class' attention.

Everyone quieted down and Troy quickly put away his guitar, but not before shooting the teacher a dirty look. Ms. Darbus saw it but decided not to comment. Instead, she asked everyone how their projects were doing. Everyone was doing well, and when the teacher reached Gabriella and Troy, she looked doubtful.

"So Gabriella, Troy, how is it coming along?"

Gabriella looked up from her book and looked at Troy. He, of course, grinned at the teacher and cleared his throat.

"We are doing very well, Ms. Darbus. We have a song and music all ready to go. Now if only we had a decent singer…"

Ms. Darbus shot Troy an angry look and looked up to see Gabriella getting out of her chair.

"May I please be excused?"

Ms. Darbus gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded. Gabriella was out of the classroom in seconds, with tears in her eyes, waiting to fall. She had taken all her stuff, but dropped her notebook by her chair.

Troy grabbed the book and tucked it in his guitar case. He glanced at his teacher, who was giving him a death stare.

"Troy Bolton! You have an appointment with the principal. Now!"

Troy coolly took his guitar case and walked out of the class, giving one of his buddies a grin.

When he was out of the classroom, his face fell. He knew what he did had really hurt her. He just couldn't help it. That's what he would have done to anyone. He had instantly regretted it after he had said it. He just didn't know how to apologize to her.

Troy made a quick stop at his locker and dropped off his guitar. He then made his way to the office. He waited while the principle talked to someone in his office.

♪

After his trip to the office, Troy walked down the empty halls, thinking to himself.

_"Why did I do that? She's an amazing singer. One of the best I've ever heard. Why did I say something like that about her?" _

Troy turned a corner and stopped when he heard faint sob.

♪

Gabriella had left the classroom in a hurry. She walked down the empty halls as tears flowed freely down her face.

_"How could he be so mean?" _

She reached her locker and sank down in front of it, head in her hands, crying. She didn't notice the footsteps that were quickly approaching her. She only noticed when someone sat down next to her on the floor. She looked over to see Troy staring at her.

"Leave me alone. You said enough."

She turned away and looked at the floor in front of her. Troy sighed and moved his head so that he was looking at her from the front.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Gabriella looked up and scoffed.

"You're such a jerk, Troy. You go and act nice to me one second and the next, you say something like that?"

More tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks as she tried to stare Troy down. Troy just stared back.

"I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do?"

Gabriella looked at him, amazed.

"Are you that dense? I don't want an apology from you. I want you to leave me alone!"

Troy looked hurt. No one had ever said something like that to him. No one but his mother, who was now gone, chasing after some drunk that didn't even love her.

Troy looked at Gabriella, hurt written all over his face. He saw the tear stains on her cheeks and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry."

Troy got up and left. Gabriella watched him leave with her mouth gaped. She had never seen anyone look so hurt in her life.

She got up and walked quickly to catch up to him.

"Troy?"

Troy stopped and looked at her. She was very pretty, not like the others girls in school. She didn't plaster makeup on her face, or wear skirts that were extremely short. She just looked naturally beautiful.

"Gabriella, I apologize for what I did. Now, as you requested, I'm leaving you alone."

Troy continued to walk down the hall, to his locker. He grabbed his guitar and bag and left the school. Gabriella stood there, not able to do anything.

"I'm sorry, too."

♪

**Hey everone. This is my first post so be easy. Please review. I really appreciate it. Thankies.**

**Jay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. Just so you all know, I have the story all planned out and most of it written so it's just a matter of me posting.**

**Disclaimer:** I'm not going to post one everythime so please just refer back to Chapter One. Thankies.

Troy drove home; actually it was his uncle's home. After his father had died, and his mother had abandoned him, he had lived with his father's brother. His Uncle Zac was a great guy, caring, funny, and he had always treated Troy as his own.

Currently, his uncle was at work, along with his Aunt Vanessa. His cousin, Ashley, was still at pre-school, and would be until her mom picked her up. Troy parked his truck in the empty driveway and walked around to the back door. He unlocked the door and stepped into the empty house.

Troy grabbed a couple cookies and a glass of milk before climbing the stairs to his room. He sat by his desk and ate the cookies while he waited for his computer to load up. He quickly drank the milk and placed his glass on the corner of his desk. The computer finished loading and Troy went to get his guitar. He quickly plugged his blue electric guitar into the computer and he practiced a little, playing the song Gabriella had written.

♪

Gabriella drove home, after school. She had spent the rest of the day in the washroom. She didn't want to go home and face her mother. She would ask too many questions. Gabriella couldn't lie, so she would have to tell them that her problems were about a boy - and that wouldn't go well with her father.

She pulled into her driveway and gathered her things. She walked to the porch and let herself in. She didn't see her mother in the kitchen or the living room, so she figured her mom was sleeping upstairs.

Gabriella grabbed an apple and took her stuff up to her room, where she placed her bag by her desk. She sat down and ate her apple, while daydreaming. She thought back to how she treated Troy today when he tried to apologize.

_"I shouldn't have been so mean. I acted just like the rest of them when I did that. I mean he did apologize. And he looked and sounded really sorry. But why can't I shake this feeling that he's gonna turn around and be a jerk again? Arghhh! Boys are so confusing! No wonder my dad told me to stay away from them." _

Gabriella sighed as she finished off her apple, throwing the core into the trash beneath her desk. She wouldn't think about this anymore. It just gave her a headache.

♪

Troy heard the front door open and figured his aunt and cousin were home. He put his guitar back on the stand and left his room, taking his dirty dishes with him. He walked down the stairs and saw his aunt, hanging up her jacket.

"Hey Troy. How was school today?"

Troy loved his aunt, he really did. But sometimes it was so hard to talk to her. She just asked too many questions.

"It was fine. I got in trouble... again. But it wasn't anything too bad." His tone said otherwise.

"Oh Troy! You know your uncle won't be too happy with that. I thought you had gotten better. What'd you do?"

Troy sighed. He hated disappointing his aunt and uncle, but he never thinks about them at the time of the crime.

"I wasn't all too nice to someone," Troy muttered.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it, okay? I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be in my room."

"Do you wanna ta..."

"No! I don't want to talk about it!"

With that said, Troy thumped back up the stairs, leaving his dishes on the kitchen counter.

_"I'm just being an ass to everyone today, aren't I?"_

Troy shook his head and walked back in his room. He grabbed some clothes out of his closet and walked over to his bathroom. He shut the door and dropped his clothes on the counter. He turned the water on and stripped down.

The warm water felt good as he washed his hair. His mind was on one thing, and he couldn't shake it out. He closed his eyes as he let the water wash all of the soap out of his hair, hoping it would wash the thought of Gabriella out as well.

_"Why can't I get her out of my mind? I mean come on, I have a girlfriend! Sharpay may be a bitch but still... But I don't like her. Why did I go out with her anyways? Oh ya... to beat Chad in the popularity contest. I can't believe this! I've turned into someone I never wanted to be. My dad would hate me if he saw me now."_

Troy hung his head as he thought of how he had treated Gabriella.

_"Dad always said to respect women, even if they get up and leave you. Ha! Mom left him. And he still found some way to respect every woman he met. He never talked bad about mom. Just about the good moments they shared. Why did I turn out so bad?"_

He finished cleaning himself and turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and dried off. He wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at himself. The person he saw staring back was not happy. He didn't look like he enjoyed any moment of life. Troy shook his head.

"_Why am I thinking like this? I was fine until that Gabriella girl came around."_

That Gabriella girl. Troy knew she was the reason why he suddenly saw what he did to others. Before her, he had no problem bullying others, as long as it wasn't a girl.

_"I guess Dad did rub off on me a little bit."_

♪

Gabriella tossed and turned in her bed that night. She thought about what happened since she met Troy.

_"I can't believe I'm losing sleep over a guy! He's a jerk! I hate him! I never want to see him again!"_

The image of Troy's sad face kept popping up in her mind. She just couldn't get him out of her head.

_"This is crazy! I'm tired, I want to sleep! But no, Troy Bolton manages to ruin my life, even when he's not here! Arghhh!"_

Gabriella rolled over and tried to sleep, forgetting all the things that Troy had done to her. But no matter how hard she tried, the image of Troy Bolton just wouldn't leave her mind.

♪

The next day at school, Troy once again tried to apologize to Gabriella. He went to school early, because he knew she would be there, probably cleaning her locker. He had his guitar on his back as he walked down the hall. Troy saw Gabriella sitting at her locker, reading a book.

"Hey Gabriella."

Troy desperately wanted her to talk to him again. He wasn't used to people not talking to him. He was used to having everybody's attention. For someone to ignore him, or worse, talk back to him, was a new thing for him.

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy Bolton standing above her, fiddling with his hands.

"Hello Troy."

Troy sighed. She had spoken to him. It was such a relief for him.

"Um, I wanted to apologize again for yesterday... And every other day that I've... You know."

It was all mumbled, but Gabriella picked it up.

"It's okay Troy. I mean, it hurt, but... I don't know... My dad always said to forgive everyone. So I guess that means you too."

She flashed Troy a small smile, which he returned.

"Um, Gabriella?"

Troy was glad that she wasn't mad at him anymore. It felt like a brick had just been taken off his shoulders.

_"But why? I mean I shouldn't care if she forgives me or not."_

"Do you want to practice? I mean, like after yesterday, I would understand if you don't want to talk to me, but um..."

"It's okay Troy. Um, sure. I guess we've got time before class. Just let me grab my notebook. I write all my songs in there."

Gabriella stood up and opened her locker. She bent over to look for her notebook. She started getting frustrated when she couldn't find it.

"I know I put it in here somewhere. I put my binder in here too."

All Troy heard was muttering but he knew what she was looking for. He quickly opened his guitar case and pulled out the notebook that Gabriella dropped the day before.

"Um, Gabriella? You dropped this yesterday... During Ms. Darbus' class... Um, when you left."

Gabriella turned and looked at Troy, then the book in his hands and gasped. She quickly shut her locker and took the book from his hands.

"Um, did you read it?"

Gabriella looked really nervous, and Troy couldn't help but think she looked cute.

_"Hehe. She looks adorable when she's nervous. Wait! I have Sharpay! What am I doing?"_

"No, I didn't read it. I just picked it up and put it in here," he said, gesturing to the guitar case.

Gabriella let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Ok. Good. Um let's start."

Troy was confused, but didn't say anything as he took out his guitar and strummed a few chords, to make sure it was in tune.

Troy nodded at Gabriella who started to sing, her voice floating through the empty hallway. Troy absentmindedly continued to play as he stared at her, amazed that such a soft, lovely voice could come from her lips. He continued to stare as Gabriella sang. Gabriella glanced up from her book and saw Troy's eyes intently on her. She blushed as she sang and held the last note.

Troy didn't notice she was finished, because he was too consumed in her pretty face. He was amazed that he never noticed her beauty before.

_"Wow, she's amazing. Snap out of it, Troy! You've got a girlfriend... Who's walking down the hall. Shit!"_

Troy and Gabriella hadn't noticed, but people were starting to come in. Sharpay walked down the hall, her heels clicking against the floor as her blonde hair swished back and forth behind her. She walked right through a group of guys as if she owned the place.

Sharpay gave Troy a wave and laughed her high shrilly giggle. Troy inwardly rolled his eyes as he gave her a small wave back, knowing that if he didn't, he would hear about it later.

_"Great. Now she's gonna start asking questions. But I'm not gonna say anything to hurt Gabriella. I can't, not again. I don't know if she'll forgive me. Wait. Why do I care?"_

Gabriella saw Troy wave at someone and turned around to see Sharpay Evans strutting towards them. She gave Sharpay a small smile as she came up to them. Sharpay didn't return it. In fact, she glared at Gabriella for talking to 'her man'. Instead, Sharpay pulled Troy's arm so he would stand up. She gave him a huge kiss on the lips, one that he didn't return.

Troy broke away and saw Gabriella turn away from them. He looked at Sharpay and saw anger flash in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you today, Troy? I don't even get my good morning kiss?"

Troy sighed and desperately tried to come up with an excuse.

"I... have a cold. I don't want to give it to you, baby."

Troy again glanced over at Gabriella and saw her picking up her things and putting them back in her locker.

Sharpay noticed her boyfriend looking at Gabriella and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him to face her.

"Why are you talking to..."

"Gabriella."

"Whatever. So why are you talking with her? Is she like bothering you? Cause you know, I can get rid of her for you. Plus, I don't like other girls all over 'my man'."

She glared at Gabriella again.

Gabriella stood there and waited for Troy to defend her.

_"What am I thinking? He'd never stand up for me. I'm just someone he got stuck working with." _

A single tear trailed down Gabriella's face as she quickly wiped it away, hoping nobody had noticed.

Troy was speechless. He knew that Sharpay was sometimes a bitch, but this was a little much. I mean insulting someone right to their face! That was mean.

_"But you do that too,"_ a voice in his head said.

Troy then noticed a tear roll down Gabriella's cheek and he wanted to wipe it away.

_"Wait a minute! Where did that come from? I don't like her do I? I mean I'm not supposed to care!"_

Gabriella turned back to her locker and took out the books she needed for first period. She silently closed her locker and put her head down, not wanting to look at Troy or Sharpay. She walked quickly down the hall towards her classroom. She had science, one of her favourite subjects because she was good at it.

Troy watched as Gabriella walked away then turned to his girlfriend.

"I'll see you later, Sharpay. I gotta get to class."

Sharpay did not look happy as her boyfriend started walking down the hall, in the direction that Gabriella had gone.

_"I'll get you, Gabriella."_

Sharpay turned on her heels and walked, with her head held high, towards her locker.

♪

Troy walked towards his locker after he tried to catch up to Gabriella. She had noticed him and avoided him by quickly ducking into her science class. Troy had math, so he couldn't follow her. Troy slammed his locker shut and banged his head on the locker door. One of his buddies, Chad Danforth came by and slapped Troy on the back.

"Sup with you, man? I know you have a hard head. You don't have to prove it."

Chad laughed until Troy gave him a look. He quickly shut up.

"What's wrong with you, dude? I'm just joking. Did the Ice Princess get on your nerves again? I told you not to go out with her."

Troy looked at his best friend as if he had grown two heads.

"You're the one that wanted to go out with her in the first place! It's not my fault she chose me instead!"

Troy was beyond pissed. He didn't want to go out with Sharpay, but his buddies had somehow pressured him into it. Now Chad was talking like it was totally his fault for dating Sharpay in the first place.

"Whatever, Chad. I gotta go."

Troy walked away from his best friend and headed to his math class. He just wanted to get away from it all. He _hated_ dating Sharpay Evans, the Ice Princess of East High. Sure, he was a jock, and the most popular guy in school, but it didn't mean he had to date the most popular girl, did it?

_"I should just break up with her. I don't even like her. Chad can have her for all I care." _

During free period, Troy walked to his seat in the back of the classroom and sat down, throwing his books on the desk. He wasn't going to pay attention in class today. He never did. It was all too boring for him. Troy was good at math, but he hated all the work they had to do.

Troy chucked his pencil at Chad, who was sitting one seat in front of him. Chad turned around and gave Troy a smirk.

"Back to normal now?"

He handed Troy back his pencil.

"Ya, I'm gonna break up with Sharpay during free. You can go out with her if you want."

Chad laughed, causing the teacher to glare at him.

"No way! After what I saw you go through?"

♪

Gabriella sat in her science class with her lab partner, Taylor McKessie. Taylor noticed that her friend was not paying attention to the teacher. This was definitely odd, seeing as Gabriella always paid attention. Taylor ignored it at first, and tuned her attention towards the young woman in the front of the class.

Gabriella's head snapped up when she heard her name.

"Ms. Montez. What is your answer?"

The teacher looked slightly disappointed that she had caught one of her best students daydreaming. Taylor quickly wrote down a number on her paper. She discreetly nudged Gabriella, who looked over.

"Magnesium has 20 protons and has a mass of 40."

The teacher looked surprised.

"Good to see you paying attention, Ms. Montez."

Gabriella gave her a small smile before turning to Taylor and mouthing a thank you. Grabbing her pen, she scribbled on her sheet.

"Thanks so much, Tay. I owe you."

Taylor looked at the sheet before grabbing her own.

"Are you okay? You seem... out of it."

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking is all."

"Oh... About?"

"Nothing really."

Taylor was going to reply as the bell rang. Gabriella quickly gathered her things and headed to her locker. Taylor followed because her locker was three down from Gabriella's. She watched as Gabriella opened her locker and turned to hers, doing the same. She returned her books to there rightful places on the little shelf. She quickly shut her locker and took a few steps towards Gabriella.

"So, what were you thinking about? I mean you were really spaced."

Gabriella closed her locker and turned to her only friend.

"Nothing really. You know the music project I have to do with Troy Bolton? Let's just say, I'm really confused about how well it's going. I mean, sometimes he's really nice to me, but then others... He's 'Lunkhead Basketball' Troy."

Taylor laughed at the way Gabriella used her saying. Taylor had always called the basketball guys 'Lunkhead Basketball Men'.

"Ya right. Troy: nice? I really don't see that happening. He's probably pulling something. I mean, he's a jock. Jocks equal jerk. Just be careful around him, Gabriella."

♪

**What'd you guys think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **

**Jay**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another update!**

Troy sat back in his math class, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. He wanted to get out of the boring class and to basketball. The team usually had free period workout and Troy was anxious to go. True, he usually wasn't excited, but his life was drastically changing since Gabriella appeared and he wanted something normal and familiar.

_"It's so weird. I never even noticed the girl before and now I'm questioning who I am because of her. Since when did I care what other people think? I've never even thought twice about when I was about to pick on someone. Now, I don't want to do anything to disappoint Gabriella. What do I feel guilty now that I look back?"_

Troy snapped out of his thoughts when Mrs. Bailey yelled at him.

"Mr. Bolton! Class was dismissed five minutes ago!"

Troy looked up at the class. Sure enough, he was the only student left in the room.

"Sorry," Troy muttered an apology and quickly gathered the books that had remained closed on his desk.

Troy went to his locker and stuffed his books in it. He then remembered that he was planning to break up with Sharpay.

_"She won't be happy."_

Troy saw a couple of his basketball friends come up to him.

"Hey, Jase, Zeke, Chad."

"Hey, Troy. Listen, Coach has a meeting so practice is cancelled. We were told to tell everyone."

Troy nodded.

"Kay. Thanks, Chad. see ya later, guys. I have somewhere to be."

"Going to break up with the Ice Princess?"

Troy looked shocked.

"How'd you know, Jase?"

"Chad told us. Good luck, man. You'll need it."

Troy glared at Chad, who looked away, innocently.

"Ya. Thanks."

♪

Troy walked towards the pink locker at the end of the hall. He saw Sharpay fixing her makeup in the mirror. He sighed.

_"Just get it over with, Bolton. She probably won't care anyways. She'll just move on."_

Troy took a deep breath and spoke.

"Sharpay. We need to talk. This isn't working out. The 'us' thing just isn't cutting it for me."

Sharpay stopped applying her mascara and turned to face Troy.

"WHAT?!?! You can't break up with me! I'm Sharpay Evans!"

Troy rolled his eyes.

"I know that, Sharpay. Your locker says 'Sharpay' right on it."

Sharpay shot Troy a glare for his comment.

"Look, buddy. If you want to break up, then fine, I don't care. But I break up with you! Not the other way around. Got it?"

Troy looked blankly at the pampered princess in front of him.

"Actually, Sharpay. I just broke up with you."

With that said, Troy walked off, leaving a stunned Sharpay Evans behind. When Sharpay got over the shock, she looked around to see people staring at her.

"What are you looking at?!?!"

Sharpay slammed her locker shut and strutted down the hall. The other students broke into laughter as Sharpay rounded the corner.

♪

Gabriella had sat in front of her locker, writing in her notebook, occasionally erasing something. She just couldn't seem to concentrate.

_"What if Taylor's right? What if Troy is being nice to me now, only to hurt me in the end? I mean what he did this morning with Sharpay... Okay, so I don't expect him to really stick up for me, but couldn't he have said something?"_

Gabriella was snapped out of her thoughts when a large shadow stood in front of her. She looked up to see Troy Bolton, with his guitar case in hand.

"_Does he always have a guitar or basketball in his hands?"_

She just looked at him. Troy looked questioningly at her. Why was she just staring at him?

"Um, hey, Gabriella. I was wondering if you were busy. Coach has a meeting so there's no basketball practice. Do you want to practice?"

Troy lifted his guitar slightly.

Gabriella looked down at her notebook. She had only written a few lines, but had erased most of them. She wasn't really doing anything so she nodded, stood and smiled nervously at Troy.

"Sure, I guess. Where do you want to go? I mean, I don't really want to here... in the hall."

"I know a place we can go. I go there all the time. Come on."

Troy lightly took her hand as he led her towards a staircase. Gabriella blushed as Troy took her hand.

_"He's so gentle. Wait! Why am I feeling like this? Isn't he dating Sharpay? I hope she doesn't show up."_

Gabriella followed Troy up the stairs and gasped at the sight.

It was so beautiful! It was a garden on a balcony. There were plants in flower pots everywhere. The view was magnificent. You could see all the mountains and hills that surrounded the school. Asides from all the flowers, there were a couple metal stools, along with a bench. Gabriella started walking up to the railing to look out when she noticed Troy still hadn't let go of her hand. She blushed again.

Troy felt a slight tug on his arm and realized he had Gabriella's small hand in his. He felt colour rise in his cheeks and followed her to the railing, letting go of her hand. They both felt suddenly empty without the other's touch.

_"I can't believe I held her hand. Great! Now she's not looking at me. This is so awkward."_

_"Wow. I can't believe he held my hand. But he let go. He must have been just caught in the moment. Don't think of it as anything, Gabriella. He has a girlfriend, remember?"_

Troy looked over at Gabriella the same time she tried to sneak a glance at him. They both reddened and looked down. Finally, Troy broke the silence.

"I guess we should start. Free period doesn't last forever."

He set his guitar case down by the bench and pulled over a stool. He popped open the locks on the case and pulled out his guitar. He took the pick out from between the strings and strummed, checking to see if the guitar was in tune. After slightly twisting one of the pegs, he strummed again, this time satisfied that his guitar was in tune.

Gabriella watched as Troy tuned his guitar.

_"Wow. He really loves that thing. And he's so good at playing it too. I wonder if he could teach me how to play..."_

Gabriella snapped back to reality as Troy waved his hand in front of her face. She was still sitting on the bench and Troy was on the stool, facing her. He looked at her expectantly.

"Did you memorize it, already?"

Gabriella nodded her head, but pulled out her notebook anyways, where she had written down the chords for the song. She set the book on the bench, turning it so both Troy and her could see it. She looked up at Troy and saw him watching her. She quickly looked down and pretended to skim the words.

Troy, seeing that she was ready, started to strum the intro to the song. As he played, he watched Gabriella look intently on the book, although he could tell she wasn't actually reading it. As the last strum of the intro rang out, Gabriella took a deep breath and started to sing. She eventually got into the song and closed her eyes, swaying slightly to the rhythm of the guitar.

Troy watched as Gabriella lost it, and swayed to the music. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked when she sang.

_"Wow. She is amazing."_

Troy didn't know what possessed him to do it, but as Gabriella got to the chorus, Troy opened his mouth and sang along with Gabriella, adding harmony.

Gabriella's eyes snapped open as she heard the baritone voice. She almost stopped singing just to listen to Troy. She didn't, though, and the two continued to sing the song together. As the song ended, Troy strummed the last chord and looked at anything except for the girl in front of him.

_"I can't believe I just did that. Oh no! That was so bad. She'll probably start laughing at me. Great!"_

Gabriella sat there, shocked that the boy in front of her had such an amazing voice. She looked at Troy and saw him looking nervously at the floor.

_"Why does he look so nervous? He was amazing. Maybe he should sing with me. I mean, he harmonizes so well."_

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but Troy picked that moment to speak as well.

"Sorry about that. I shouldn't have. It won't happen again."

Gabriella almost gasped. Here was the most popular guy in school, looking so nervous about singing a song.

"No, Troy. It was great. You should sing, too. Ms. Darbus would really like that."

Troy snapped his head up to look at her with a look of horror on his face.

"No! I mean, um, I don't sing! I can't sing!"

Gabriella was shocked at his slight outburst.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can sing. You just did. And really well, too. Is there anything you can't do, Bolton? I mean you play basketball, you play guitar, you're smart, you can sing, and to top it all off, you're the hottest guy in the entire school!"

_"I can't believe I just said that! Oh my... He's probably thinks I'm like obsessed with him now. Perfect! Just perfect!"_ _"She didn't just say that! Oh my, she did. But wait, all the girls say that. Why am I not affected by them?"_

Troy looked over to see Gabriella deep in thought. She felt someone's gaze on her and looked up into Troy's blue eyes. She gave him a shy smile and he returned it with a big grin.

"Thanks. You're not too bad to look at either."

Gabriella looked down at her shoes and blushed.

"Thanks. But I still think you should sing."

Troy looked uncomfortable.

"Uh... I'm not really the singing type. I just... uh... It just happened. Can we forget about it?"

Gabriella looked at him and saw the look of discomfort and decided to not push it anymore.

"Sure. If you don't want to sing, then you don't have to. I was just saying... I mean, you are really good."

_"He's really good. I wonder why he's so scared to sing. I mean, I don't think he's shy. He plays basketball and the guitar in front of people all the time. Why is he so nervous to sing? Oh well. I told him I'd forget it. But something like that is so hard to forget. He has an amazing voice."_

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rang, signaling the end of free period. She looked at Troy to see him putting his guitar back in its case. She quickly reorganized her books and stood from the bench. Troy stood also with his guitar case in hand. No words were exchanged as the two walked down the stairs, heading to their lockers to put away their books.

♪

As Troy and Gabriella came down from the balcony, a certain pink obsessed girl stood around the corner, watching as Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other, before heading to their lockers.

_"Gabriella Montez. You can not steal Troy from me."_

♪

Lunch went by quickly. Too quickly for Gabriella's liking. She had been in the science room with Taylor, helping some students with their homework. Taylor and Gabriella always spent their lunches in the science room, helping students that were behind in their schoolwork.

For Troy, lunch couldn't have gone by any slower. He, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, and Zeke Baylor were all on the basketball team and they had practice during lunch. As the bell rang, Troy ran out of the change room, stopping at his locker to grab his guitar and binder. He headed to his next class: music.

♪

"Okay class. You have the rest of the period to work with your partners on your projects. Remember, they are due soon so don't waste the period."

Ms. Darbus was once again looking skeptical as she saw the class all pair off. She walked over to where Troy and Gabriella sat.

"I'm almost afraid to ask. How are you two doing?"

Ms. Darbus held her breath as Troy opened his mouth to answer. She quickly shot a glance at Gabriella, who was watching Troy, waiting for his answer.

"It's going really good. We practiced during free period."

Ms. Darbus looked stunned as Troy looked over at Gabriella and smiled, causing Gabriella to blush.

"Well that's good. Are you two going to practice now?"

Gabriella looked up at Ms. Darbus, fearing that she would make them sing in front of everybody.

"Actually, Ms. Darbus, we don't want to practice during class. Everyone would hear the song and there would be no point in performing it later. I think we will just work on some other music stuff."

Ms. Darbus nodded her approval and walked over to the next group.

Gabriella sighed in relief after Troy got them out of singing.

_"I can not sing in front of everyone. Not with everyone staring at me. I know that once we start playing, people will stop and listen to Troy. That means they will listen to me, too. I think I'm gonna faint."_

Troy looked at Gabriella and noticed how pale she had gotten.

"Are you okay?"

Troy's eyes widened as Gabriella fell over, off her chair. Troy leaned over and caught her before her head hit the ground.

"Gabriella. Gabriella! Oh shit!"

Everyone in the class turned their heads when they heard Troy swear, including Sharpay. She saw Gabriella in Troy's arms and fumed. She watched in disgust as Troy tried to wake the fainted girl in his arms.

The group next to Troy and Gabriella was Troy's best friend, Chad and Gabriella's friend, Taylor. Taylor immediately rushed over to her friend's side and placed a hand on her forehead.

"She's really warm, Troy. She might have a fever."

Troy looked at the girl beside him.

"Who are you?"

Taylor let out an exasperated sigh.

"Taylor McKessie. I'm one of Gabriella's friends."

"Oh. Sorry." He turned his attention to the teacher, who had just finished calling the nurse.

"The nurse is coming. Everyone back away. Give her some room to breathe."

Everyone backed away a few steps, except Troy. He continued to hold Gabriella and try to wake her.

"Gabriella. Wake up. Please. Come on, Gabi!"

He let out a sigh of relief when Gabriella stirred in his arms.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella looked around and saw everyone watching her. She looked up at Troy and noticed that she was in his arms. She turned a deep crimson and moved to get up. She fell back and Troy caught her again.

"Thank you, Troy."

Troy just grinned at her.

"You had me worried for a second there."

_"He was worried? Why was he worried about me? He hates me. He just puts up with me because he has to. What? I'm so confused."_

"Hey, Gabi? Are you okay?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy, his grin turned into a look of concern.

"What'd you just call me?"

Troy looked at her confusingly.

"Gabi?"

"Oh. Okay."

Troy looked questioningly at her.

"Is that okay?"

Gabriella smiled at him.

"Ya. No one has called me that before. I like it."

Troy grinned at her again. Just then, the nurse came in.

"Is everything okay?"

Everyone's eyes focused on Gabriella, causing her to panic.

Troy, noticing her distress, held her closer.

"She's fine now, but I think she should go home. She might have a fever."

Gabriella looked up at Troy and gave him a small smile. She mouthed a thank you to him and he returned it with a smile.

Everyone noticed the exchange between the two. Taylor and Chad looked at each other and gave each other questioning looks.

"What is going on between those two? They hate each other."

Chad was extremely confused. Taylor, on the other hand, was worried.

_"Gabriella is going to get hurt. I know it."_

Sharpay Evans watched the scene play out in front of her.

_"How dare she? She can not steal Troy from me like that. I will get him back. And I'll take that Montez girl down, too"_

Sharpay gathered her books, thinking of a way to get back at Gabriella, as the bell rang and everyone vacated the classroom.

♪

After Gabriella's incident, she was sent home and straight to bed. Mrs. Montez had made Gabriella some soup and Gabriella graciously accepted it.

"Thanks, Mama. It's really good."

Gabriella smiled up at her mother, who returned the small smile.

"You're welcome, dear. Now you should get some rest. Don't forget to take your pills."

Gabriella's smile disappeared.

"Yes, Mama. I won't forget. I'm really tired. Please wake me up when Dad gets home."

Mrs. Montez nodded and turned to walk out of her daughter's bedroom. Gabriella leaned back in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She quickly fell asleep; her last thought was being in Troy's arms. When Mr. Montez came in to see his daughter, he saw her sleeping with a smile on her lips. He decided to let her sleep until dinner was ready.

♪

**Please review!**

**Jay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again!**

Troy lay in his bed, thinking about Gabriella.

_"Gabi... I hope she's okay. She looked fine when we were practicing. Why the sudden change? I wonder if she'll be in school tomorrow. Probably not, if she has a fever. Maybe I'll take her homework to her. Wait, I don't know where she lives. Oh, I'll just ask Taylor. Hold on! Why am I planning to bring someone their homework?"_

"I think I'm losing it."

"Troy? Are you okay?"

Troy looked up to see his Uncle Zac with his head poking through the door.

"Ya, I'm fine, Uncle."

Uncle Zac stepped into his nephew's room.

"Are you sure? Cause you were talking to yourself."

Troy gave his uncle a sheepish look.

"I was just thinking aloud, is all. I'll be fine."

"Okay, man. But if you wanna talk, I'm here for you."

Uncle Zac turned to leave but stopped when Troy called him back.

"Uncle Zac? Why am I a huge jerk to everyone? I mean, I'm known at school as one of the biggest bullies, and I'm constantly in trouble. Why?"

Uncle Zac looked stunned.

"Well, Troy... You have to decide whether or not you want to be the way you are. If you feel like you are jerk, you should try to change. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Troy looked down and blushed, hoping his uncle didn't see his reddened cheeks in the semi-dark room.

"I was just thinking. Someone made me view myself in a different perspective. Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, Uncle."

Uncle Zac nodded, knowing that there was more to the story, but decided to leave it for now.

"Night, Troy. You know what? Your father would be very proud of you."

Troy grinned.

"Thanks, Uncle. Night."

_"Would Dad really be proud of me? I have been such a jerk to everyone. Maybe I should at least try to be nice to some people. Maybe then they won't all be friends with me because they're afraid of me..."_

♪

Gabriella sat at the dinner table with her father and mother. Mr. Montez had woken her up for dinner and she had cleaned up before heading downstairs to eat. Everyone sat in silence as they quietly ate their chicken. Mr. Montez looked at his daughter and cleared his throat. Gabriella, who had been daydreaming, broke out of her trance and smiled at her father.

"Yes, Daddy?"

Mr. Montez gave her a small smile back, but it was soon replaced with a look of concern.

"Your mother told me what happened. The school nurse called. I think it's time you go back for a check up."

Gabriella looked down at her half-eaten meal. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"Dad, with all due respect, they are just going to tell me that I'm still sick. It's not worth it."

"Gabriella, you know better than that. What if you have gotten worse? The medication today is better than that of yesterday. You can't just give up."

Mrs. Montez spoke up, "Honey, you are worth it. You are our only daughter and you deserve to have the medical attention you need."

Mr. Montez looked concerned as he eyed his only daughter.

"Is this about money, Gabriella? Because you know that we don't mind spending money if it will help you."

Gabriella looked up at her parents.

_"How did I get such great parents?"_

"Mom, Dad, I know we don't have a lot of money, and I understand. But I just went for a check up two months ago and they just said I was still the same. I'm still sick! They always say that! We don't need to waste money when we already know what's going on!"

Mr. Montez turned to his wife and they had a conversation with their eyes.

_"I hate when they do that!"_

"You are going for an appointment, Gabriella! You need to go. It's for your own good. And this is final!"

Gabriella looked down, ashamed that she had argued with her parents. They rarely raised their voices and when they did, she knew it was for a good reason.

"Yes, Daddy."

Mrs. Montez smiled at her daughter while rubbing her husband's hand, trying to calm him down. She knew that Greg Montez loved his daughter and would do anything for her. She would, too.

"Honey, you know that we are doing this because we love you."

"Yes, Mama. May I please be excused? I'm feeling tired."

Mrs. Montez looked at her husband and turned back to her daughter.

"Go ahead, honey. You can sleep in tomorrow, too. I'll call the school tomorrow and tell them you're ill."

"Thank you, Mama. Good night, Daddy, Mama. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Gabriella put her dishes in the sink and went to her father. She gave him a hug and he kissed her on the cheek, in return.

"Good night, honey. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

Gabriella also gave her mother a hug and went up to her room.

Gabriella changed into her night gown and crawled under the covers. Before she fell asleep, she thought about the appointment.

_"They'll just tell me I'm still sick. There's no point in going. I wish Daddy and Mama wouldn't waste their money on it. But maybe I did get worse. Should I tell Troy? No, I wouldn't want to burden him with it. He has too many things going on. He probably wouldn't care, anyways. Maybe I'll tell Taylor. Uh! I hate this. Why did God have to make me so sick?"_

Gabriella turned on her light and opened her bedside drawer, revealing an orange bottle. She took out two pills and swallowed them with a glass of water on her night table. The bolded word "leukemia" stuck out on the label of the little orange container. Seventeen year old, Gabriella Montez, had leukemia.

♪

Troy sat in his music class, awaiting the bell to ring. Gabriella's seat was empty, again. Gabriella had missed Thursday and Friday. He also didn't see her all weekend. It was now Monday and Troy was wondering if something was seriously wrong. He had asked Taylor for Gabriella's number but she wouldn't give it to him, saying that she didn't know it.

_"Yeah right. Who doesn't know their best friend's phone number?"_

"Mr. Bolton! I asked you a question!"

Troy turned to see Ms. Darbus glaring at him.

"Um, sorry, Ms. Darbus. I didn't hear you."

Ms. Darbus calmed down, surprised that she had received an apology.

"That's fine, Mr. Bolton. Just don't do it again! I asked if you were going to work on your project instead of wasting another class. You have just sat there for three days, now. Are you planning to get anything done?"

"Um... Gabriella hasn't been here, so... I haven't been able to do anything."

Ms. Darbus took on a look of sympathy.

"Yes, I am aware that Ms. Montez has missed a few days. You are excused from the project until she returns. But do something productive! Use your class time wisely, Mr. Bolton. Don't just sit there, staring into space."

"Yes, ma'am... Can I take some homework for Gabriella? I know that she'll be upset is she falls behind."

Ms. Darbus looked sceptical at first, but she soon gave in, going to her desk and pulling out a folder labelled "Ms. Montez". She returned to where Troy was waiting at his desk.

"Here. You can show her what to do. It's pretty simple. It's the package we did on Friday."

"Thank you, Ms. Darbus."

Ms. Darbus watched as Troy carefully put the package in his guitar case. It was the first time she had seen him open it since Wednesday. She frowned, however, when he went back to sitting at his desk, daydreaming and watching the rest of the class, again. She saw him shoot out of his desk, with is guitar in hand, as soon as the bell rang. The other students hadn't even stood up yet.

"Teenagers."

♪

Troy went to the bathroom before his next class. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed his uncle's work number.

"Hello, Zac Bolton speaking."

"Hey, Uncle Zac."

"Troy? Are you okay? Why are you calling?"

"I'm fine, Uncle, but I need you to call the school and sign me out."

"Why? Don't you have gym now?"

Troy sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy.

"I do, but I have something to do. It's important. A friend of mine is sick and I need to go see her. I... uh... have her homework! Yeah, and I have to give it to her."

Troy heard silence on the other end of the line. A few seconds later, his uncle coughed.

"A girl, eh?"

Troy blushed slightly.

"She's my music partner. That's all. I have her music homework."

"Do you want me to tell them you're sick?"

Troy grinned. He wasn't totally sure his uncle would agree to this. After all, school was very important.

"Ya, that'd be great!"

"Okay then. You have a doctor's appointment because you're ill."

"Thanks. I'll be home later. See ya."

"Bye, Troy."

After hanging up his phone, Troy jogged to his locker. He threw his gym bag in and pulled out his guitar case. He slammed his locker shut and walked to the office, putting on a sick face. As he walked in, he heard the secretary talking on the phone.

"So, he's sick? Okay, he has a doctor's appointment. We will dismiss him. Not a problem, Mr. Bolton. Thank you."

Ms. Mary turned to Troy and gave him a piece of paper, signing him out.

"Hope you feel better, Mr. Bolton."

"Uh... Thanks."

Troy walked out of the school and over to the student parking lot. He unlocked his truck and put his guitar in the back seat. He got in and drove towards Gabriella's house.

_"Why am I doing this? I'm skipping gym to visit a girl. I mean, shouldn't I be happy that I don't have to do anything in music class? Why do I feel so worried? I have definitely changed since I met Gabi. I can't believe I'm going to visit a sick girl that I hardly know. I didn't even visit Sharpay when she had a cold!"_

Troy parked his truck in front of Gabriella's house. He only saw a white care in the driveway.

_"I wonder if her parents are home. I hope not."_

Troy took Gabriella's package out of his guitar case. He took a deep breath and walked up to the front porch.

_"Why am I so nervous? I never get nervous. Just get it over with, Bolton."_

Troy slowly raised his hand and pushed the doorbell, holding his breath.

Troy heard rustling inside the house and the front door opened, revealing an older woman.

_"Gabi looks exactly like her."_

"Uh... Good afternoon. Mrs. Montez?"

The woman looked at him for a moment before cautiously nodding her head.

"Yes. Hello."

Troy looked uncomfortable as he spoke and Mrs. Montez could tell.

"I'm Troy Bolton. I'm here to see Gabriella. We have a music project together. I have her homework."

Mrs. Montez smiled before stepping aside, inviting Troy in.

"She'll be happy about that. She's been really bored."

_"I like this guy. He seems really nice."_

"Thank you, Mrs. Montez."

Mrs. Montez closed the door and lead Troy to the bottom of the stairs.

"She's in her room. It's on the right. Make sure you knock first. Oh! And can you please bring this up to her?"

Mrs. Montez scurried off to the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Troy at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's her soup. She asked me to make her some earlier. Can you please bring it to her?"

Troy nodded before taking the tray from Mrs. Montez.

"No problem, Mrs. Montez. Thank you."

"No, Troy, thank you. I'm sure Gabriella will appreciate you coming."

Troy just nodded and took the tray and folder upstairs. Troy turned right at the top of the stairs and gently knocked on Gabriella's door.

Troy heard a faint "Come in" and opened the door to see a pale Gabriella laying in bed, a book in her hands.

"Hey, Gabi. How are you doing?"

Gabriella looked up from her book and let out a small gasp when she saw Troy.

"Troy! What are you doing here?"

Troy walked over to her bed and placed the tray on her night table.

"I... uh... just came to see you."

Troy looked closely at Gabriella and saw her pale face. She looked slightly thinner, too, under the covers.

"How are you doing?"

Gabriella placed the bookmark in her book and set it on her night table, beside the tray.

"I'm fine. I'm bored out of my mind, though. Wait, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Troy looked down, grinning sheepishly.

"Apparently, I have a doctor's appointment. I'm really sick."

Troy had used air quotes when he said "sick".

Gabriella gasped.

"You skipped, didn't you? Troy! Why would you do that? If I remember correctly, you have gym right now."

"Oh. So now you're memorizing my schedule, eh? Slightly stalker-ish, don't you think?"

Gabriella blushed and looked down at her hands.

"No! I just happened to remember what you had after music. You almost walked into me with a gym bag, remember?"

Troy chuckled.

"Oh yeah. I guess I did. Sorry 'bout that. My bad."

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes it was your bad."

"Hey! That's not very nice. And I skipped class to come see you! What _was_ I thinking?"

Gabriella giggled at his imitation of a teenage drama queen.

"Don't ever do that again, Troy. Sharpay has a lot of competition in the next drama production."

Troy laughed.

"I don't do drama. Too much of it in life already. Oh, by the way, I brought something for you."

Gabriella sat up more, looking like a child on Christmas day. She started slightly bouncing in her bed.

"What is it? What is it?"

Troy chuckled at her childish behaviour.

"I have never met anyone get this excited over homework."

Gabriella stopped bouncing.

"You brought me _homework_?"

Troy looked at her funny.

"What did you think I was gonna bring you? Flowers? Yeah right."

Gabriella looked down, disappointed.

_"Okay. So I was hoping for flowers, or chocolates. Anything! But homework?"_

"Um... thanks, Troy. Now I won't be so bored."

Troy noticed the disappointment in her voice and face.

_"Why would she think that I would bring her flowers?"_

_"I guess I don't want him to bring me flowers. That would mean he liked me. Yeah right, Gabriella. Like that would happen. He hates you, remember? But why did he come over? Troy Bolton, you confuse me!"_

"Gabi? Are you okay?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, thanks. Spaced out. Comes with being sick. I hate it."

Troy looked unconvinced.

"Oh. Okay, then. So what do you have?"

Gabriella looked confused.

"Huh?"

Troy smirked at her scrunched up face.

_"She looks cute when she does that. Wait! What? Where'd that come from?"_

"Troy?"

Troy snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah? Oh. Uh... I asked what you have. Do you have the flu? Fever? Cold?"

"Uh..."

Gabriella didn't know how to answer his question.

_"I can't tell him. But what do I say. Do I lie to him?"_

"I... uh.. have the flu. Yeah, and it sucks. I hate being stuck in bed. So how is school? Music class?"

Troy didn't buy it.

_"But she tried to change the subject. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it."_

"Music class... Well, you see, this girl has ditched me to do all the work. I have to do everything in the project all by myself, now."

Gabriella gasped.

"Hey! I didn't ask to get sick. I just am! Plus... we had the song already done. But if I'm not back in time to perform it, you could do it by yourself."

Gabriella cracked up because the look on Troy's face. His face looked like it was out of a horror film.

"I am _not_ doing it myself. Anyways, I got us an extension because someone is playing hooky."

"I am not! I'm sick. Can't you tell? I look like Casper, the ghost!"

"No you don't. You look beautiful."

_"Shit! Did I just say that?"_

_"Did he just say that?"_

"So..."

Gabriella put on a small smile.

"Thanks, Troy."

"Uh... No problem... So! Do you need any help on with the home work?"

Gabriella noticed how uncomfortable he was and looked through her homework.

"Nope. I got it, thanks."

Troy looked shocked.

"Really? It took me forever to even get the first... Never mind. I'll stop now, before I make an even bigger fool out of myself."

♪

**I'm sorry about not thanking you guys for your reviews in each chapter, but I'm uploading chapters before anyone even started reading:( So I will try to reply to every single review personally.**

**Jay**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not really sure how long all of the chapters are going to be. Some are really short and some are really long. Sorry about that.**

Gabriella and Troy were still talking and laughing in her room when Mr. Montez came home. Greg Montez walked through his front door, finding his wife reading in the living room.

"Hello, dear. How are you?"

Gina Montez set her book down and smiled at her husband.

"I'm fine, dear, thank you."

"How is Gabriella, today?"

The smile on Gina's face grew.

"She's great. A friend brought over her homework."

Greg could tell by the look on his wife's face that she wasn't telling the whole story.

_"She's hiding something else. I know she is."_

"Is that all? By the look on your face, something else happened."

"Oh it's nothing, dear, but Gabriella's friend is still up there. They are talking and laughing. I've never seen Gabriella so happy."

Greg gave a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I was hoping she wouldn't have problems finding new friends."

Mr. Montez left his wife in the living room and went up the stairs to his daughter's bedroom. He smiled as he heard her giggle, but his smile turned into a frown when he heard the laughter that followed. The laugh sounded low and deep.

_"Her friend is a boy! That's what Gina was hiding!"_

Greg knocked on his daughter's door, loud enough to gain her attention.

♪

Gabriella and Troy were laughing because Troy had failed to help Gabriella with her homework.

"You were supposed to help me, Troy! How can you do that when you have no idea what you're doing?"

"Hey! I'm not the _oh so smart one_! Besides, I don't pay attention in class."

Gabriella giggled at the determined look on Troy's face. Troy couldn't help but join her, so he too was laughing.

Gabriella looked at the door when they heard someone knocking. Troy whipped his head around, causing his hair to go flying. Once again, Gabriella fell into another giggle fit.

"Come in!"

Gabriella and Troy were still laughing as Mr. Montez came in. Gabriella saw her father and smiled at him, calming down slightly.

"Hi, Daddy. How was work?"

Mr. Montez smiled at his daughter, but glared at Troy.

"It was fine, honey. Who is this?"

Troy felt Mr. Montez's gaze on him and he became uncomfortable. Gabriella didn't notice.

"Oh! Daddy, this is Troy Bolton. He is my partner for the music project I was telling you about. He came to bring me homework."

Troy got off of Gabriella's bed, where he was sitting and walked over to Mr. Montez, who was standing by the door. He stuck out his hand to the older man.

"Hi, Mr. Montez. It's nice to meet you."

"You as well, Mr. Bolton. May I please have a moment alone with my daughter? Actually, she needs her rest, so if you wouldn't mind..."

Troy knew what Mr. Montez was implying.

"Yes, sir. Have a good night. Bye, Gabi. See you later."

Troy left quickly as Gabriella gave her father a look of pure shock.

"Why'd you do that, Dad? I feel fine. I slept almost all day."

Mr. Montez eyed Troy as he left and turned to face his daughter.

"I don't want that boy around here, understand?"

Gabriella looked stunned.

"But Dad! He's just a friend. Why can't I have a friend over? Plus, he brought my homework for me. You know how bored I was without it."

"Gabriella Anne Montez! That boy is not allowed over again. Do you understand? He is bad news. I know his type. They want girls for one thing and one thing only."

Gabriella looked like she was about to cry. Mr. Montez calmed down.

"Gabriella, honey, you have to understand. I was a teenage boy once, too. I know what goes on in their minds. Do you know how many girls come into my office because a boy used them and left them? I don't want that for you."

_"Troy would never do that to me. He doesn't even like me like that."_

"Yes, Dad, I understand."

"Good. You're mom was going to start dinner soon. I'll come get you when it is ready."

"Okay. Thank you, Dad."

"I love you, Gabriella. That's why I only want what's good for you."

"Yes, Dad. I know you do. I'm going to shower. I'll be down for dinner."

"Okay, honey. Don't be too long."

As Mr. Montez left the room, Gabriella sat in her bed, holding onto the folder Troy had brought for her.

_"It was nice of him to bring this for me. He's not such a jerk after all. Why was Dad upset? Troy is just a friend, if even that, and he just brought me homework. It wouldn't have been a problem if Taylor had brought it. I'm glad Troy came over. I wish he would come again, but I doubt it. He probably wouldn't want to. Plus, Dad won't let him over."_

Gabriella climbed out of bed and walked to her dresser, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a sweater. She walked over to her bathroom and closed the door behind her. After turning on the water, she stripped off her t-shirt and track pants and climbed into the shower. She relaxed as the hot water rinsed away all the dirt and sweat that clung to her body.

♪

Troy left the Montez home shortly after Mr. Montez basically kicked him out. As Troy drove home, his cell rang, the screen flashing "Chad". Troy sighed as he answered, knowing his buddy would be mad that he missed practice.

"Hello, Chad."

"Troy! Where are ya, man? You missed practice. Coach was not happy. And where did you go last period? You missed a scrimmage!"

Troy sighed, switching the phone to his other ear as he drove.

"Chad! I had some stuff to do. My uncle signed me out before gym."

"Why, Troy? You sick? Cause you don't sound sick."

"I'm not sick. I just went to meet someone."

Troy could practically see Chad smirk on the other end of the phone.

"Who'd ya go meet, Troy? _Gabriella?_"

Troy froze, nearly taking out a stop sign.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Chad scoffed.

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Gabriella have been gettin' pretty close lately."

Troy blushed and he was glad that Chad couldn't see him.

"Whatever, man. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Chad rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Troy. I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"For once," Troy mumbled, interrupting his buddy.

Chad cleared his throat.

"Anyways... I saw you and her in music class. You were all worried about her and stuff when she fainted. I have never seen you like that before."

"She's my music partner. I wasn't worried about her. I was worried about failing my music project."

Troy felt a twinge of guilt, knowing that he was lying to his best friend, and himself.

"Whatever, Troy. You've changed since she came. You're... nice. It's kinda weird."

Troy sighed as he pulled into his driveway.

"You think what you wanna think, Chad. But I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"See ya, Troy."

"Bye."

Troy walked around back and let himself in.

_"I don't care about Gabriella. She's just my partner for a stupid music assignment. An assignment I don't wanna fail. That's the only reason I'm being nice to her. But I had so much fun with her today. She made me show a side of me I didn't even know I had. I was laughing with her. And it felt so... right."_

Troy walked past his aunt and uncle, giving them a wave, before heading upstairs to his room.

"Hey, Troy. How's you're friend?" Troy stopped at the bottom of the stairs, facing away from his uncle so he couldn't see his reddened cheeks.

"She's fine, Uncle. She just has the flu," Troy said, turning around to face his uncle.

Zac nodded.

"Okay. No more skipping class."

Troy smirked.

"Okay, Uncle."

Troy jogged up the stairs as his Uncle Zac and Aunt Vanessa looked at each other, knowing smiles on their faces.

♪

Gabriella woke up to the sun shining through the balcony doors.

_"I feel a whole lot better today. Wow!"_

Gabriella decided that she would go back to school today.

_"I've already missed three days. Good thing Troy brought me some homework yesterday. I'd be really behind if he didn't"_

Gabriella smiled as she remembered the sweet gesture Troy had done the day before.

_"It was so sweet of him to do that. He really does have a soft side. I just hope it's here to stay this time."_

Gabriella ran a brush through her hair, smoothing out her curls. She decided to dress casually, with her hair in a side pony tail. She went to her closet and pulled out a pink, long sleeved shirt, and a pair of khaki pants.

"I think I'm gonna wear this."

Gabriella finished dressing and went to her bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste. As she finished brushing, she heard a knock on her door. She wiped her hands on a towel and went to open her bedroom door. On the other side, Mrs. Montez stood in her robe.

"I thought I heard you moving around. Are you sure you want to go to school? A couple more days of sleep can't hurt."

Gabriella gave her mom a hug and smiled.

"I feel fine, Mama. And I was getting really bored."

Mrs. Montez laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm to go to school.

"Alright. But if you feel dizzy or sick, you call me, okay?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good. Now finish getting ready. I'll make you breakfast. Toast and jam?"

Gabriella giggled and hugged her mother.

"Thank you, Mama."

♪

Troy arrived at school earlier than usual. Only a few students and teachers roamed the red and white halls of East High. With his guitar in one hand and his bag slung over his shoulder, he walked to his locker, quickly transferring the contents of his backpack to the shelf in his disorganized locker.

_"Ugh. I have to clean this out sometime."_

Troy looked around. A few students were sitting, leaning against their lockers. Some were doing homework while others were reading.

_"Might as well do it now."_

Troy laid his guitar on the floor by his locker and started pulling out books and random pieces of paper, putting garbage in a separate pile. As he worked, he started to hum the song he and Gabriella were doing for their project. Without knowing it, Troy started to sing quietly to himself.

♪

Gabriella had arrived at school and had just finished putting her books away. She walked down the hall, heading to the library. She stopped when she saw an open locker with paper and books scattered around the floor. She saw the person stick their head in the locker, reaching in the back for something. She giggled quietly when she saw the boy pull his head out of his locker.

Gabriella tiptoed over to Troy and was about to announce her presence when she heard him singing. He was singing her song!

_"Well, I guess it's our song, now."_

Troy was so consumed in his work that he didn't notice Gabriella behind him.

"You have an amazing voice."

Troy jumped and turned sharply to face a giggling Gabriella. The look on Troy's face was ridiculous and Gabriella found herself not being able to control her laughter.

"Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Was the Wildcat Champion actually scared? Wow. That's got to be a first."

Troy glared at Gabriella.

"You would have been scared, too, if someone came up behind you and just started talking." Gabriella pretended to pout.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Troy. Forgive me?"

Troy couldn't help but smile at her extremely cute face.

"Whoever taught you how to pout will be the end of me."

"Oh, thank you, Troy!"

Gabriella launched herself at Troy, catching him by surprise and giving him a big hug. Troy sat there, stunned, but brought his arms up and gave her a little squeeze back.

Gabriella realized what she did and pulled back quickly, flushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry."

When Gabriella pulled away, Troy instantly missed the feeling of her in his arms.

_"That's weird. I feel really empty now."_

Troy and Gabriella sat on the ground in front of Troy's half cleaned locker for a few more moments.

"Well, I guess I better finish this."

Troy turned to put another book onto the clean shelf. Gabriella just nodded and picked up a pile of scrap paper, standing to go throw it out.

"Oh, Gabi, you don't have to do that. It's okay. I got it."

Gabriella smiled.

"It's okay. I have nothing to do anyways."

Troy grinned back.

"Thanks, Gabi."

_"He called me Gabi... Twice! I really like it when he calls me that."_

"You're welcome, Troy."

Gabriella walked down to the end of the hall, throwing the garbage in the trash bin. She walked back and grabbed the rest of the pile, not noticing that Troy had finished and was also going for the garbage. Gabriella picked up a piece of paper, but quickly let go when she came in contact with Troy's warm hand.

"Sorry."

Troy looked at Gabriella's flushed face.

"Gabi, stop saying sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled, receiving a smile back. Troy and Gabriella both stood and took the rest of the garbage to the bin. Then they headed back to Troy's locker.

"Thanks for helping me, Gabi."

"It was no problem, Troy. Glad I could help."

Troy grinned.

"Well, I'll help you clean out your locker. Then we'd be even."

Gabriella laughed.

"We're not even yet. I still have to bring you your homework when you get sick."

Troy chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. How are you feeling anyways?"

"Good. Better than a couple days ago."

"That's good. Now let's go clean your locker."

"Um, Troy?"

Troy turned to look at Gabriella.

"Yeah?"

Gabriella gave Troy a sheepish grin.

"My locker _is_ clean. It's never not clean."

Troy laughed.

"Figures. The way your room looked... Who organizes their books in alphabetical order? And your desk! It was so neat. I think we have ourselves a little neat freak here."

Gabriella gasped and punched Troy in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Gabriella stuck out her tongue at Troy.

"That was for the 'neat freak' comment. It's not my fault I like to be able to find things. Unlike you."

"Hey! I can find things just fine! It just takes me a little longer..."

Gabriella giggled.

"That is exactly my point. Being neat allows you to find things faster. I know where all my things are and I don't have to dig through all my stuff."

Troy sighed.

"You're right. I'm wrong. Let's move on now."

Gabriella giggled again and Troy couldn't help but laugh with her.

_"Her laugh is so contagious. I can't help it."_

♪

The two sat in front of Troy's, now clean, locker and didn't notice a seething blonde around the corner. She flipped her hair and stomped away, looking for her twin brother, Ryan. Sharpay found her brother reading the drama club bulletin board.

"Ryan! She's trying to steal him from me!"

Ryan Evans turned towards his fuming sister.

"He isn't yours anymore, Shar. He broke up with you."

Sharpay glared at her twin.

"He _is_ mine. And that Montez girl is stealing him from me. We need to do something!"

Ryan sighed, knowing he couldn't get out of this one. If there was one thing he knew about Sharpay, it was to listen to her, or she would make your life a living hell.

"Fine, Sharpay. What are we going to do?"

♪

During free period, Troy went to practice, knowing that if he didn't, his team would be all over him. He was shooting free throws after practice and it wasn't going very well. He had been brutal during practice, so Coach made him stay back and practice during lunch, while the rest of the guys hit the weight room. Troy didn't mind because he hated the weight room anyways.

The gym door opened and Troy looked over to see who it was, expecting Chad to come in. He was surprised, however, when a curly haired brunette stepped into the stuffy gym. She smiled as she walked over to Troy.

"Hi, Troy. Thought you could use some company. I saw Chad and the guys in the weight room and heard you were over here by yourself."

"Hey. And yeah, they all ditched me."

"Aww! Poor Troy!"

Gabriella giggled and Troy chuckled along with her.

Troy looked at Gabriella and turned to the net, taking a shot. He heard a satisfying _swish_ as the ball fell through the hoop. Troy grinned and Gabriella clapped.

"Very impressive, Bolton. I didn't know you were that good."

Troy laughed at that.

"Bolton? Last names now eh, Montez?"

Gabriella giggled again and went over to pick up the ball. She dribbled it awkwardly back to the foul line. She took a shot and was also rewarded with a _swish_.

Gabriella turned to Troy and smirked. Troy stood there, shocked.

"Wow. Don't tell me you're good at hoops, too."

"You know, I once scored forty one points on a league championship game."

Troy was shocked, once again.

"No way."

Gabriella nodded.

"Yup. And the same day, I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn."

Troy rolled his eyes.

"Ah, microwave popcorn. Haha. Funny."

Troy took the ball and made a shot. It went in.

Gabriella grabbed the ball and Troy went after it. She ran back and forth, not dribbling the ball.

"Hey, that's traveling. That's really bad traveling."

Gabriella kept dodging Troy's attempts at grabbing the ball, taunting him.

"What? What?"

Troy finally got fed up and grabbed Gabriella around the waste from behind, swinging her around.

Gabriella squealed and laughed as her feet left the floor, the feeling of Troy's arms around her causing her to blush. She felt oddly at peace with Troy. She liked the feeling of Troy's strong arms around her.

_"I could get used to this, this feeling of protection."_

Troy looked down at the giggling girl in his arms, feeling a happiness he had never felt before.

Their moment was broken when the coach came in the gym.

"Bolton! Put the young lady down! Now!"

Troy gently placed Gabriella on her feet, holding her shoulder's until she was over her dizziness.

"Excuse me, miss, but you can't be in here right now. Mr. Bolton needs to practice his free throws. They were brutal today."

Gabriella nodded and handed Troy the ball.

"I'll see you later, Troy. Bye, Coach."

"Have a good day, miss."

Troy watched as Gabriella left the gym, a smile on his face.

"Bolton! Give me ten in a row. Then you can leave."

Troy nodded and positioned himself on the foul line. He closed his eyes and remembered Gabriella in his arms. He opened his eyes, grinned, and shot the ball. _Swish!_ Nine more of these later and Troy was hitting the showers.

"Good job, Bolton. Keep it up."

"Thanks, Coach."

♪

**Just some fluffiness!**

**Jay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another one for ya'll!**

"Chad!"

Sharpay ran down the hall in her pink heels. Chad stood by his locker and groaned.

"What is it, Sharpay?"

Sharpay reached Chad and pulled on his arm, taking him away from his group of basketball friends.

"What are you doing?"

Sharpay ignored his question and launched into her story.

"Troy missed practice the other day right?"

Chad nodded with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah. So? He said he had something to do.

Sharpay snorted.

"Yeah, right. Did you know that his 'something to do' was to go visit that Gabriella girl?"

Chad's eyes widened.

"I knew it! And he said I didn't know what I was talking about."

Sharpay waited until Chad was done with his little outburst.

"Okay, Chad, focus. Troy is going to continue to skip practice and stop hanging out with his friends to be with Gabriella. Do you want that to happen? Especially with a big game coming up?"

Chad looked at the ground, realizing the blonde in front of him was correct.

"He _has_ been spending less time with us and more with Gabriella. We have to do something."

Sharpay gave a satisfied nod.

"Good. Now that we're on the same page, here is what we'll do. But you need to get Taylor McKessie's help. She is Gabriella's best friend, after all. Convince her to help us."

♪

Chad walked to the science room to find Taylor. He found her reading a chemistry textbook.

"Taylor! I need to talk to you."

Taylor looked up from her book and saw Chad standing there.

"Go."

Chad took a deep breath and explained to Taylor what Sharpay had told him.

"... So you see, Gabriella's marks will drop because she spends all her time with Troy. She doesn't study anymore. I haven't seen her step into the library since she started hanging with Troy."

Taylor nodded, understanding the predicament her best friend was in.

"Okay. What do we have to do?"

Chad took the time to explain Sharpay's plan, purposely leaving out Sharpay's name. At the end of his explanation, he took a deep breath, waiting for Taylor's approval.

"Wow. You came up with all that yourself?"

Chad gave a reluctant nod and she didn't catch his hesitance. Taylor sighed.

"I don't know, Chad. It's a little mean. She's my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt."

Chad gave Taylor a reassuring look.

"She won't get hurt. But we have to do this. It's the only way to save Troy and Gabriella from each other."

Taylor sighed.

"Okay. Fine."

Chad gave her a small nod.

"So when do we start?"

Taylor laughed.

"I thought this was _your_ plan! But... tomorrow. First thing."

Chad grinned.

"Nice. I gotta go, but I'll see you later, Tay."

"Bye, Chad."

♪

The next morning, Taylor and Chad met up in front of the school. She handed him a laptop with a webcam and wished him luck.

"Do you know how to use this?"

Chad snorted.

"It's a computer. I use one everyday. How hard can it be? I point the camera and press 'record'. Wait... Where's the record button?"

Taylor rolled her eyes as she pointed to the big red button.

"Just go set up, Chad."

Chad childishly stuck his tongue out.

"I'm going already!"

♪

Troy walked down the hall looking for Gabriella.

"Hey, Troy."

Troy turned to see Chad, Jason and Zeke walking towards him.

"Meeting in the locker room. Now."

Troy inwardly groaned.

"Coming."

The four friends walked to the gym and met the crowd of basketball players in the locker room. Troy looked around.

"Where's Coach?"

Chad gave him a sheepish smirk.

"Oh, this is a team meeting. Did I forget to mention that?"

Troy glared at his big haired buddy.

"You might've forgotten that little detail."

"Oops! Anyways, we need to talk."

Troy looked questioningly at the entire team.

"Go on..."

Chad cleared his throat.

"Troy, we think that you have not been as focused as you were before you became friends with Gabriella Montez."

Troy looked at his team with disbelief.

"So, what are you saying?"

Jason stepped up.

"We're saying, Troy, that this girl is taking up all of your time. You're missing practices to go hang out with her."

Zeke spoke up.

"We've got a big game coming up, Troy, and you need to get focused. Get'cha head in the game, man!"

Chad watched as his captain stared at the team, unsure of what to say next. He discreetly turned on the webcam and waited for Troy to speak.

"Troy, your mind is on some girl. We need you to be in the game. We'll never win this game if you're hanging out with some girl."

Troy looked over at Chad and grinned.

"So that's what this is all about, eh? Well, I'll tell you something, guys. I'll be a that game and I _won't_ be with Gabriella. The game's more important to me than any girl. She's just someone I have to work with on a stupid music project. So what if I'm nice to her? Darbus would be all over me if I wasn't."

Chad inwardly smirked. He had gotten it all. He tried to get more.

"So you don't care about her?"

Troy snorted.

"No. After this project, I'll never talk to her again. I'll never have to hear her voice or listen to her stupid songs. We're done after this project. I'm only being nice to her to pass this assignment. That's all. So, don't worry, you guys. I got your backs for this game. No girl is going to get in the way of that."

Troy felt horrible inside. He knew what he was saying was a lie, but he had to get his team off his back.

_"If Gabi heard me, she'd probably never talk to me again. I feel like such a jerk."_

As Troy was thinking to himself, he didn't notice the smirks that were exchanged between his teammates.

♪

"Gabriella! Wait up!"

Gabriella turned around to face Taylor.

"Hey, Tay, how are you?"

Taylor smiled as she shifted her bag to the other shoulder.

"Not bad. Hey, listen, I have something I wasn't to talk to you about."

Gabriella was puzzled, but followed her friend to the science room.

"What's up, Taylor?"

Taylor sat down at one of the desks, with her laptop set up on top. She motioned for Gabriella to take a seat as well. Gabriella sat down in the desk in front of Taylor, turning her body around in the chair.

"Gabriella, I've noticed you've been hanging out with Troy Bolton."

Gabriella gave her brunette friend a confused look.

"Yeah?"

Taylor sighed.

"I think you should see this."

Taylor turned her laptop so the screen was facing Gabriella. She watched Gabriella's facial expression as the scene enfolded in front of her. Taylor's heart broke when she saw a couple tears roll down her best friend's cheek. Taylor had a sudden feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

_"Why did I listen to Chad? I _knew_ Gabriella would get hurt."_

Taylor instantly regretted being a part of this.

Gabriella watched, heartbroken, as Troy's face appeared on the screen. A couple tears leaked out and she didn't bother wiping them away.

"...I'll be at that game and I _won't_ be with Gabriella. The game's more important to me than any girl."

Gabriella wanted to turn away, shut it all out, but her eyes remained fixed on Troy's face, listening to him.

"...After this project, I'll never talk to her again. I'll never have to hear her voice or listen to her stupid songs. We're done after this project. I'm only being nice to her to pass this assignment. That's all."

_"He was only being nice to me to pass a stupid music project. That's all."_

Gabriella stared at Troy's face on the screen.

_"It was all a lie. Everything he said, everything he did. He lied to me. I can't believe I thought he had changed."_

Taylor looked at Gabriella, waiting for her reaction. It never came.

_"A few tears? That's it? I would be plain out bawling."_

Taylor watched as Gabriella wiped away her tears, feeling heartbroken as she saw the dullness in the other brunette's eyes.

_Maybe it affected her more than she's willing to show."_

"Gabriella? Are you okay?"

Gabriella gave her a small, fake smile and a nod.

_"She's not okay. She's dying inside. I have to talk to Chad."_

♪

"You said she wouldn't get hurt! You should've seen her! She was absolutely heartbroken. I can't believe I listened to you! Ugh! What kind of plan was that? You practically ripped out her heart and stomped on it!"

Chad listened, feeling guiltier and guiltier as Taylor continued her rant.

"Who come up with an idiotic plan to tear two people apart that obviously like each..."

"Sharpay."

Taylor stopped, looking at Chad with confusion in her eyes.

"What?"

Chad sighed.

"It was Sharpay. She came up with the plan. Somehow, she made me think that Troy was spending too much time off the court."

Taylor's eyes widened with shock.

"You mean you made me hurt my best friend because Blondie convinced you that Troy hung out with Gabriella too much? What is wrong with you?"

Taylor smacked Chad's arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"That was for being stupid. How could you let _Sharpay Evans_ convince you that Troy needs to hurt Gabriella? Huh? My best friend is dying inside and I'm sure Troy isn't doing much better."

Chad nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Troy's been different since he met Gabriella. He's been playing better and a lot more... pleasant. We have to go talk to him."

♪

Troy sat by his locker, with his guitar in hand. He felt awful and wasn't able to play anything.

_"I've been sitting here for ten minutes already and haven't even touched the strings once. Great! I feel like crap."_

Troy was feeling guilty about his little speech in the locker room. None of it was true, but Chad was getting a little too pushy when it came to Gabriella.

_"Why couldn't he just leave it alone? I've only missed a few practices, but I'm playing a whole lot better. Why did he have to drag Gabriella into this?"_

Troy felt someone sit beside him and turned, hoping to find Gabriella. Instead, he had to hold back a groan when he saw Sharpay next to him.

"Hey, Troy!"

Troy inwardly rolled his eyes at her high, squeaky, fake voice.

"Hi."

He'd hope she'd take the hint that he didn't want to talk to her, but if she noticed it, she didn't back down.

"So I heard you were using Gabriella. Good one, Troy! It's good to have the old you back."

Troy gasped when Sharpay leaned over to him ad caught his lips in a rough, hard kiss.

♪

Gabriella watched in horror as Sharpay leaned over to kiss Troy. Troy didn't even push her off!

_"I guess Troy didn't break up with her. It's just another one of his lies."_

Gabriella burst into tears and ran from the scene as Chad and Taylor came in from the other way. Gabriella ran down the hall, not caring about the other students that gave her strange looks as she pushed her way through them, with her face covered by her hands. She found herself climbing a familiar staircase and collapsed on a bench, crying her heart out.

♪

Troy's eyes widened with shock and horror when he felt Sharpay's lips on his.

"Troy!"

It was Chad. Troy quickly pushed Sharpay away, wiping his mouth with his sleeved arm.

"What the hell was that?"

Sharpay looked at him and smirked, knowing that Gabriella had seen them and run off.

"I thought you wanted it, Troy. After all, you don't like that Montez girl."

Troy sat silently as Chad and Taylor shot Sharpay dirty looks. Taylor glared at the blonde in front of her.

"Leave, Sharpay. You're not wanted here."

Sharpay stood up and straightened out her skirt. She stuck her nose up and 'humphed', stomping away, heels clicking. Chad and Taylor rolled their eyes as they watched her strut down the hall. They turned back to Troy, taking in his depressed state.

"Troy? We need to talk to you."

When Troy didn't answer, Chad continued.

"Look, man, we did something pretty bad. We listened to Sharpay and tried to split you and Gabriella up."

Troy's head snapped up. He hadn't even seen Gabriella once that morning.

"What are you talking about?"

Taylor stepped in, seeing Chad's look of discomfort.

"Troy, what you said in the locker room..."

Troy looked up, startled.

"How do you know what I said in the locker room?"

Chad sighed.

"We set you up, man!"

Chad quickly shut up when he saw Taylor's glare.

"What he means to say, Troy, is that we planned for you to say that. We had you on webcam."

Troy had a look of confusion on his face.

"Why? Why was it on webcam? And why the hell did you plan something like that?"

Chad took a deep breath.

"Sharpay came up to me and made me realize that you've missed a few practices to be with Gabriella. She came up with the plan to split you two up."

"Wait. Gabriella? What does she... She heard it, didn't she?"

Taylor gave Troy a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I should never have gotten involved in this. But Gabriella's my best friend and I felt like I was losing her to you. Yes, she did hear you. She was really upset and ran off crying. I've checked all the washrooms, but I can't find her."

Troy shot up, stuffing his guitar into its case. He ran down the hall, leaving a confused Chad and Taylor standing at his locker.

"Well, that was odd."

"Definitely. But, Tay, he took it a lot better than I expected."

"I know, Chad. I've never seen him like this, and I've gone to school with you guys since kindergarten."

Chad sighed and Taylor looked questioningly at him.

"Taylor, I think Troy is in love with Gabriella. I just don't know if he knows it yet."

♪

**Oooooh! Love! I love love!**

**Jay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shortie!**

Troy ran down the hall, brushing past the crowd of students, ignoring their remarks of protest. He reached the staircase and quietly climbed up. He looked over the railing and his heart ached at the sight of Gabriella curled up on the bench, staring out at Albuquerque, with tear stains on her cheeks.

"Gabriella?"

Troy sighed when she didn't answer. She didn't even look over at him.

"Look, Gabriella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. Chad and the guys wouldn't get off my back about you, so I said things I didn't mean."

Gabriella turned to face Troy. He let out a breath of relief.

"You know what, Troy? You've been lying to me since we've met. Why should I believe you now? What have you _ever_ done to earn my trust? Huh?"

Troy was shocked at her sudden outburst, but walked over to her, pulling up a stool and setting it right in front of her. He sat facing her and took one of her hands in both of his.

"Gabi, when have I ever lied to _you_? What I said in the locker room, what you saw, it was a lie. But I have never lied to you."

Gabriella pulled her hand away from Troy, ignoring the pleading look on his face. A wave of dizziness hit her, but she ignored it.

"Gabi..."

Gabriella snapped.

"Don't call me that!"

Troy was startled.

"Why? I thought you said you liked it."

Gabriella glared at him.

"That was when you weren't being a complete jerk. You say you've never lied to me. What about Sharpay? You lied to me about her!"

Troy was confused.

"When have I ever lied to you about Sharpay?"

Gabriella shot Troy a look of disbelief.

"You said you broke up with her..."

"And I did."

"Really? That's why I saw you two swapping spit a few minutes ago?"

Troy paled.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, Troy, I saw that. And you said you've never lied to me. That itself was a lie. You're such a jerk."

Gabriella got up to leave but Troy gently grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, Troy!"

"No. Not until you hear me out."

Gabriella glared and reluctantly sat back on the bench.

"You have five minutes, Troy."

Troy took a deep breath.

"What you saw between Sharpay and I, it was all her. I didn't do anything. She came and sat down beside me and leaned over and kissed me. Then Chad and Taylor came and saved me.

"Why didn't you push her off then? You could've done something!"

"I couldn't! I was too shocked to do anything. I didn't kiss her back, though. I pushed her off when Chad and Taylor came."

Gabriella looked at her shoes, feeling guilty for blaming Troy about something he couldn't control.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I should've never believed that you would do something like that."

Troy gave her a cute grin.

"I may be a jerk, but I'm not heartless. I would never do anything like that to hurt you, Gabriella. Forgive me?"

Gabriella smiled, but it disappeared when a sharp pain pierced through her head. She tried to look at Troy, but he was blurred.

_"What's happening?"_

Troy watched as Gabriella's face contorted to a look of pain.

"Gabi? Gabriella? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Instead of a reply, Gabriella fell over. Troy quickly stuck out his arms and caught her before she fell off the bench.

"Gabi? Oh, shit. Not again."

Troy quickly lifted Gabriella's small frame and carried her swiftly down the stairs. Troy ignored the other students as he jogged out of the building, carrying an unconscious Gabriella in his arms. Troy ran over to his truck and popped open the door with one hand, the other holding up Gabriella. He placed her in the front seat and put a seatbelt around her before running around the truck to the driver's side. Troy quickly started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, driving towards the hospital.

"Hang on, Gabi. I'm gonna get you to a hospital."

Troy wasn't sure whether or not Gabriella could hear him, but he tried talking to her anyways. He also needed to keep himself calm because inside, he was panicking.

_"Please be okay, Gabi. Please be okay."_

♪

**Okay, it's really short, I know. But I have a reason. I'm not good with cliffhangers so this is my sad attempt at one.**

**Jay**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm backkkkkk!**

Troy quickly parked his truck and swung open his door, slamming it behind him. He quickly ran around the front of the truck and yanked Gabriella's door open. He undid her seatbelt and gently took her in his arms. She had yet to wake up and Troy was beyond worried.

"We're at the hospital, Gabi. Hang on, okay?"

Troy carried Gabriella bridal style and ran to the emergency room, stopping at the front desk to catch his breath. A young woman with blonde hair and green eyes looked up startled when Troy burst in with a girl in his arms.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

Troy quickly nodded.

"She collapsed while we were talking. This isn't the first time it's happened. She had the flu last time this happened. But she seemed fine a while ago."

Troy had spoken so fast, rambling on as the lady looked at him, trying to comprehend what he had said.

"Okay, Sir. Follow me. I'll page a doctor to come see her."

Troy nodded in appreciation and followed the blonde lady to a room. She motioned to the bed and Troy gently laid Gabriella on it, tucking a stray hair behind her ears. The nurse looked on with a smile on her face as she watched the boy fuss over what seemed to be his girlfriend.

"Excuse me, Sir, but would you like me to contact her parents?"

Troy turned to face the lady, giving her a small nod.

"Yes, please. I completely forgot."

The lady smiled at him and nodded, leaving Troy and Gabriella in the room.

Moments later, a doctor came in the room.

"Hello, young man. What do we have here?"

Troy looked up, startled. He saw an older male standing at the door in a white lab coat. He was holding a clipboard and a pen, taking a seat in the chair Troy wasn't occupying.

"She fainted. I'm not sure why. She just fell over, but she looked t be in pain before she collapsed."

The doctor nodded while writing everything down.

"What is her name?"

"Gabriella Montez."

The doctor nodded once again.

"I am Dr. Andrew Brown, by the way. Are you her boyfriend?"

Troy ducked his head to prevent Dr. Brown from seeing his flushed face.

"No. I'm just a friend. I'm Troy Bolton."

"Okay. It's nice to meet you, Troy."

Dr. Brown stuck his hand out and Troy took it.

"You as well, Sir."

"Okay, Troy, I'm going to ask you some questions, alright? Just answer them to the best of your ability."

Troy nodded and the doctor continued.

"How old is Ms. Montez?"

"Seventeen. Almost eighteen"

"When is her birthday?"

"Uh... December 14."

The doctor nodded, writing it down.

"Are her parents coming?"

"I think so. The lady at the front desk went to call them. They should be here soon."

As I finished saying this, Mr. Montez burst into the room, with Mrs. Montez and the lady from the front desk right behind.

"We came as fast as we could. How is she?"

The doctor looked up.

"Ah. Mr. and Mrs. Montez? I am Dr. Andrew Brown. This young man here brought your daughter in after she collapsed at school. I was just asking him some questions."

Mr. Montez and Dr. Brown shook hands.

"How is my daughter doing?"

Dr. Brown looked down at his clipboard.

"She seems to be doing fine right now, but I need to run a few tests and get her medical history."

Mr. and Mrs. Montez nodded their heads in agreement and turned to look at their daughter, who was lying in bed. They watched as Troy sat in a chair beside her bed and stroked her hair. They could hear him whisper things into her ear, but couldn't make out what he was saying. He looked concerned and Mrs. Montez looked at them with a small smile on her face. Mr. Montez saw the concern and care in the boy's eyes and realized he was wrong about Troy Bolton.

_"I guess he's not as bad as I thought he was. He seems genuinely worried."_

♪

Gabriella was unconscious for a day. Troy went to sit with her after school, causing him to miss practice. Chad, Jason and Zeke understood, but his other teammates were not okay with their captain skipping practice. Troy stayed late at the hospital. Troy sat in a chair that was beside Gabriella's hospital bed and waited for her to wake up. He drifted off to sleep, with his head rested beside Gabriella's hand.

♪

Gabriella woke up in a white room, with wires and tubes attached to her. She looked around, frightened, until her hand brushed something. She looked down to see Troy's head resting on her bed. He was sleeping peacefully. Gabriella remembered feeling a sharp pain in her head when she was talking to Troy in the secret garden.

Gabriella smiled slightly when she remembered the feeling of Troy's arms around her, carrying her here. She may have been unconscious, but she still heard everything he said to her. He had been so kind to her. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she lifted her hand and stroked Troy's head, playing with his hair.

♪

Troy woke up when he felt something on his head. He looked up to see a smiling Gabriella.

"Gabi! You're awake!"

Gabriella giggled.

"Yes, I am. So are you."

Troy stood and wrapped Gabriella in a tight hug.

"Don't do that again, you hear me? I was so worried and I had no idea what was going on."

Gabriella's heart raced as Troy looked at her, a big grin on his face.

_"He was worried about me!"_

Troy looked at Gabriella, his expression radiating pure happiness and relief.

"I should go get the doctor. Hang on a sec."

Gabriella just nodded as Troy walked out of the room, coming back a few moments later with Dr. Brown.

"Well, hello there, Ms. Montez. Glad to see you're awake. Troy, here, wouldn't leave your side. His uncle had to drag him out of here to go to school."

Troy blushed and turned away, shooting a glare at the doctor. Gabriella blushed also and gave a Troy a questioning look. Dr. Brown went about checking Gabriella over and looked through her charts.

"Okay, looks like you're good to go, Gabriella. "

"Thank you, Dr."

"No problem, Gabriella. The cause of your collapse was the lack of medication. Did you forget to take your pills?"

Gabriella glanced over to see if Troy was paying attention. She bit her lip as Troy looked back at her with a questioning look on his face. Gabriella took a deep breath and turned back to the doctor.

"I think I may have forgotten. I don't remember."

Dr. Brown nodded.

"It is very important that you take your medication. You don't want this to happen again. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now you can go home when your parents come. Don't go to school tomorrow. Make sure you rest. Remember to take your medication. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Bolton."

Troy nodded and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you for helping Gabi."

Dr. Brown smiled.

"No problem, Troy. It's my job."

Dr. Brown turned and left the room, leaving a confused Troy and a nervous Gabriella alone.

Troy stood by Gabriella's bed with his hands stuffed into his jean pockets.

"So..."

Gabriella looked up from her hands.

"Yeah?"

Troy took a seat in the chair he had been in earlier.

"You take medication?"

Gabriella nodded, nervously biting the inside of her lip.

"What's it for?"

Gabriella didn't answer him right away, causing him to get suspicious.

_"Do I tell him? No, I can't. But I don't want to lie. But I might have to. Oh, what do I do?"_

Troy sat patiently, awaiting her answer.

_"She doesn't want to tell me. It must be something horrible. Or maybe it's just none of my business."_

"You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Gabriella looked at Troy and saw the disappointment in his eyes. She took a deep breath.

_"I'm only doing this to protect myself."_

"It's for... migraines! Yeah, I have really bad migraines so I have a really strong medication. It's like... Tylenol, but stronger. I forgot to take it so I had a really, really bad headache."

_"Okay, that wasn't a _complete_ lie."_

Troy seemed to take this as an answer and nodded his head in understanding. Gabriella let out a breath of relief.

"Okay. Just don't forget to take them anymore. I don't know if I can handle another trip to the hospital. I hate this place."

Troy looked around the room in disgust.

Gabriella giggled and Troy couldn't help but chuckle with her.

♪

**Cute fluffiness! And she lied... Uh Oh!**

**Jay**


	9. Chapter 9

Troy sat in his math class, awaiting it to be over. He had free period next and he wanted to go play his guitar. He didn't have practice because Coach was at a meeting with the school board, deciding whether or not the team should get brand new jerseys.

_"Didn't we just get new jerseys this year? Oh well."_

The bell rang and Troy bolted out of his chair, heading for his locker. When he got there, he through his books in and grabbed his guitar. He slammed his locker shut and turned to walk towards the staircase, but was stopped when he found Sharpay in front of him.

"Hey, Troy!"

Troy groaned in annoyance and frustration.

"Hello, Sharpay."

_"Please don't let this be a repeat of last time. I couldn't stand another kiss from her."_

"Listen, Troy. I know you don't like me anymore. I understand that. I'll leave you alone now."

Troy stood there, stunned.

"O-okay. Thanks... I guess."

Sharpay smiled at Troy.

"Can I please just have one last hug?"

Troy thought about it for a moment.

_"I guess one hug won't hurt. I least she's leaving me alone now."_

"Um, sure."

Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay, not noticing Taylor walking down the hall. Sharpay smirked and pulled back slightly, launching herself at Troy. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

♪

Taylor gasped.

"Why that little... I can't believe him! He is such a jerk! I was right about him all along."

Taylor turned on her heels and stormed back down the hall.

_"I'm gonna have to tell Gabi about this. It's going to break her heart... again."_

♪

Troy shoved Sharpay roughly, making her almost land on her butt.

"What the hell was that? You said hug! Not kiss!"

Sharpay gave him an innocent look.

"Leave me alone! I don't like you! Get away from me!"

Troy took off down the hall, leaving an annoyed Sharpay behind.

_"I will get you back, Troy Bolton."_

♪

Troy slammed his bedroom door shut. After his encounter with Sharpay, his whole day had gone down the drain. He wasn't playing his best in practice and his Coach and teammates weren't impressed with him. Troy threw his stuff on the floor and flopped on his bed.

_"Thank goodness it's Friday."_

A few moments later, a knock echoed through the dark room. Troy got up off his bed and trudged to the door, opening it to reveal his uncle.

"What's the door slamming about, Troy?"

Troy sighed and allowed his uncle in. He walked back to his bed and sat down, while Uncle Zac took a seat in the desk chair.

"Sorry, Uncle. It's been a rough day."

Uncle Zac nodded.

"What's up?"

"What's up? Sharpay kissed me again today. I sucked during practice. The teams' mad at me. Oh, and Gabriella is stuck in bed."

Uncle Zac grinned slightly at his nephew.

"I fail to see what's so funny, Uncle."

"Oh, nothing. How's Gabriella doing?"

Troy blushed and buried his head into his pillow, trying to hide from his uncle.

"I'm not sure. She seemed fine, but I can't help but feel like something is off. She forgot to take her medication, so she collapsed."

"What is the medication for?"

Troy sighed.

"She said the pills were for migraines, but I don't buy it. I don't know. It's the way that she said it; she was hesitant, as if she was just deciding what to say."

"You worried about her?"

Troy turned sharply to face his uncle.

"What? No! Why would I be worried?"

Uncle Zac chuckled softly to himself.

"Well, you stayed with her at the hospital. I had to drag you out of her room. And you just seemed genuinely concerned?"

Troy shook his head.

"I am not concerned. Why would I be concerned?"

"Because you like her?"

Troy snorted.

"I do _not_ like Gabriella Montez."

Uncle Zac smirked as he stood, heading for the door.

"You keep telling yourself that, Bud. But you like her. Your Aunt Vanessa and I both see it. You've never been like this towards a girl before. It's kinda nice."

Troy grumbled something and his uncle turned and looked at him.

"What was that?"

Troy grumbled louder.

"I said 'I was a little worried!'"

Uncle Zac smirked and Troy shot him a deathly glare.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

Uncle Zac left and Troy thought to himself.

_"I _was_ worried about Gabriella."_

♪

Monday rolled around again and an excited Gabriella was out of bed and ready an hour before she had to leave. She sat and wrote in her notebook, waiting for the bus to come. She found herself writing a song. She hummed out a few bars and tried fitting words to it.

"It's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you."

Gabriella smiled as she wrote the song, the words and tune coming naturally to her. She looked at what she had written when she was finished. It was a cute little love song. She realized that it would be a duet.

_"Maybe Troy will sing it with me."_

Gabriella smiled as she thought of Troy.

_**Living in my own world, didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen when you take a chance**_

_**I never believed in what I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart (Ohh)**_

_**To all the possibilities (Ooh)**_

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way, and right here tonight**_

_**This could be the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you (Ohh)**_

_**And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart (I feel in my heart)**_

_**The start of something new (Ohh Yeah)**_

_**Now who'd of ever thought that (Hmm)**_

_**We'd both be here tonight (Ohh, Yeah)**_

_**And the world looks so much brighter (Brighter, Brighter)**_

_**Ohh With you by my side (By my side)**_

_**Oh I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**I know it's for real**_

_**This could be the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you (Ohh)**_

_**And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**I never knew that it could happen**_

_**'Til it happened to me (Ohh Yeah)**_

_**I didn't know it before**_

_**But now it's easy to see (Ohh)**_

_**It's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you (Ohh)**_

_**And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right (So right) to be here with you (Ohh, Ooh)**_

_**And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart (Feel in my heart)**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**The start of something new**_

Gabriella looked over her lyrics and grinned. She would have to try this out on the piano later, when she had more time. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was time to go. She gathered all her things and headed out the door.

♪

Taylor looked for Gabriella to get off her bus. When she saw the brunette step off, she immediately called out.

"Gabriella! Over here!"

Gabriella turned when she heard her name and smiled when she saw Taylor. She walked over to Taylor and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Tay. How are you?"

"Not bad. You?"

Gabriella smiled.

"Really good. I'm excited to be back in school."

Taylor chuckled.

"Only you, Gabs. Only you."

The girls giggled as they headed into the large building.

Once inside, Taylor spotted Troy and Chad, talking to each other by their lockers. She sighed as she remembered what she had to tell Gabriella.

_"She deserves to know what a jerk Troy is. She's my best friend. It's my job to look out for her."_

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned to face Taylor, still walking towards their lockers.

"What, Tay?"

Taylor cleared her throat nervously.

"Gabs, I have something to tell you. But I don't think you will like it."

Gabriella motioned for Taylor to continue.

"I saw Troy pull Sharpay into a hug on Friday. Then they kissed."

Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Are you sure, Taylor? Because I saw them kiss, too. Troy said it was all Sharpay. Are you sure that's not what you saw?"

Taylor shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. But I saw Troy hug Sharpay first. I'm so, so sorry, Gabs."

Gabriella just nodded, bowing her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them and opened her locker, taking out the books she needed for science. Taylor watched her friend, a look of sympathy on her face, and followed Gabriella's example and took out her books. The pair walked silently to science class, passing Troy and Chad on the way.

"Hey, Gabi!"

Gabriella ignored him, ducking her head and continuing down the hall, leaving a stunned Troy behind.

♪

Troy watched, disbelievingly, as Gabriella walked away from him, Taylor at her side. Chad whistled lowly beside him.

"What'd you do to her, man?"

Troy gently shook his head.

"I don't know, Chad. I really don't know."

♪

Troy ran up to Gabriella during free period.

"Gabi! Hey!"

Gabriella stopped and looked at Troy with an emotionless face, causing Troy to draw back in confusion. Gabriella stared at Troy before turning and walking away, leaving Troy standing, bewildered, in the hallway.

"Gabi!"

Gabriella whipped around, her hair flying, and glared at Troy, hatred and hurt in her eyes.

"_Don't_ call me that."

Troy was confused, and slightly hurt that Gabriella had spoken to him so coldly.

"Gabriella, what'd I do? Why aren't you talking to me?

Gabriella ignored Troy and continued down the hall. Troy, being sick of her games, ran up to her and gently grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to the staircase they had climbed multiple times already.

"Let go of me, Troy!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Gabriella glared at Troy.

"I have nothing to say to you."

Troy let out a sigh and sat on the stool, his head falling into his hands in frustration. Gabriella watched as Troy tried desperately to control himself.

_"I will _not_ tell him why I'm mad at him. Even if he looks ridiculously cute like that... Snap out of it, Gabriella! I will not tell him. If he can't figure it out himself, he's got major problems."_

Troy looked up at Gabriella with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please, tell me what I did."

"If you can't figure out what you did, that's your problem. Not mine."

Gabriella turned away from Troy and ran down the stairs, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him like that. She never meant to be so cold towards him, but she couldn't be hurt by him again if she didn't let him get close enough.

_"My heart can't take it anymore. I can't let him get to me again."_

♪

**I'm sooooo sorry for making Gabriella sad... again. :(**

**Jay**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back with another. And I really appreciate you reading my story!**

Gabriella sat in the science room with Taylor during the rest of free period. Taylor was working on her science homework while Gabriella wrote about her feelings in her notebook.

_"I thought you were my fairytale, my dream when I'm not sleeping, a wish upon a star that's coming true."_

Gabriella sighed as she wrote, knowing the words were coming from her heart.

_"Cause now even I can tell that I confused my feelings with the truth. Because I like the view, when there was me and you."_

_"There was never _actually_ a me and Troy."_

Taylor looked up from her textbook when she heard Gabriella sigh.

"Hey, Gabriella? What are you working on?"

Gabriella looked up, startled when she heard Taylor's voice.

"Just a song I've had on my mind."

"Oh. Can I read it?"

Gabriella hesitated, not sure if she wanted Taylor to read about her feelings.

_"But she is my best friend. I'm sure I can trust her."_

"Sure, Taylor. But you can't laugh."

Taylor nodded.

"Of course I won't laugh. I promise."

Gabriella handed over her notebook and sat back quietly as Taylor read over her work. Taylor's eyes widened when she read the lyrics that she was sure came straight from Gabriella's heart.

_**It's funny when you find yourself**_

_**Looking from the outside**_

_**I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there**_

_**Why did I let myself believe**_

_**Miracles could happen**_

_**Cause now I have to pretend**_

_**That I don't really care**_

_**I thought you were my fairytale**_

_**A dream when I'm not sleeping**_

_**A wish upon a star that's coming true**_

_**But everybody else can tell that I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**When there was me and you**_

_**I swore I knew the melody**_

_**That I heard you singing**_

_**And when u smiled you made me feel**_

_**Like I could sing along**_

_**But then you went and changed the words**_

_**Now my heart is empty**_

_**I'm only left with used to be's and once upon a song**_

_**Now I know you're not a fairytale**_

_**And dreams were meant for sleeping**_

_**And wishes upon a star just don't come true**_

_**Cause now even I can tell that I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**Because I like the view when there was me and you**_

_**I can't believe that I could be so blind**_

_**It's like you were floating when I was falling and I didn't mind**_

_**Because I like the view**_

_**Ooh...**_

_**I thought you felt it too**_

_**When there was me and you…**_

Taylor let out a deep breath when she was finished reading.

"Wow, Gabs, that was beautiful."

Gabriella flushed with pride.

"Thanks, Tay."

Taylor handed Gabriella back her notebook and smiled.

"You have to sing that for me sometime."

Gabriella nodded excitedly.

"We still have time left now. We could go to the music room and use the piano in there."

"Yeah! Good idea, Gabs! Let's go."

The girls left the science room and walked down the hall to the music room. Gabriella knocked on the classroom door and a petite girl with auburn hair and glasses opened the door. She looked very shy and her face was partially hidden by a writer's cap and her large glasses.

"May I help you?"

Gabriella smiled politely at the girl.

"We were wondering if we could come in and use the piano."

The girl nodded and opened the door wider, allowing the two girls in. Gabriella and Taylor smiled at the girl before walking over to the baby grand piano that was placed in the center of the room.

"I just finished up in here so I'm going to the library. Feel free to use whatever."

The small girl gathered her papers and left the room. Gabriella sat at the piano and opened her notebook, placing it on the little ledge. She took a deep breath and started playing, singing along as the music flowed from the piano.

_**It's funny when you find yourself, looking from the outside...**_

Taylor sat beside her best friend on the piano bench and listened in amazement as Gabriella's voice flooded her ears.

_**Cause now I have to pretend, that I don't really care...**_

♪

Troy walked down the hall, heading to the weight room to relieve some stress. He strode down a lonely hall, cutting through there instead of going by the cafeteria, where most of the students were during free period and lunch. As Troy walked, he heard the sound of a piano and walked towards the music room that was a few doors down from him. As he got closer, he heard a soft female voice join the piano.

_"I know that voice. But who... Gabriella!"_

Troy walked up to the door and peered inside. He saw Gabriella and Taylor sitting at the piano, too into the song to notice his presence at the door.

_**Now I know you're not a fairytale **_

_**And dreams were meant for sleeping**_

_**And wishes upon a star just don't come true**_

_**Cause now even I can tell that I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**Because I like the view when there was me and you...**_

Troy silently listened, his heart pounding.

_"Who is she singing about? Did I really hurt her that badly? I wish she would just tell me what I did!"_

Gabriella finished her song and looked at Taylor questioningly, awaiting her response. Taylor sat there, stunned.

"That was absolutely beautiful! I didn't know you could sing like that!"

Gabriella blushed and giggled at her friend.

"Thanks, Tay."

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. Gabriella gathered her things and turned towards the door, gasping when she saw Troy Bolton standing there with a stupefied look on his face. She took a deep breath and found it awfully difficult to breathe.

"H-h-how long have you been there?"

Troy opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Taylor watched awkwardly as Troy and Gabriella stared at each other, not able to speak. Troy tried to reply again.

"Th-that was very nice. And I've... um... been here since... you started."

Gabriella gasped again and turned to Taylor, seeking help. Taylor, well aware of her friend's discomfort, sent a glare towards Troy and took Gabriella's arm, leading her to the door and past Troy. Troy turned and gently took Gabriella's other arm.

"Gabriella, please. Talk to me!"

Gabriella pulled her arm back and glared at Troy.

"Don't talk to me. You've done enough."

She and Taylor turned on their heels and stalked off. Troy ran a hand through his hair, watching the girls walk down the empty hall.

_"What did I do?"_

♪

**Just a note: I don't own any of the songs. It's sad, I know...**

**Jay**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! It's me again! I wanna thank whoever put my story on the C2: The Best HSMs! I really appreciate it. Glad to know my story is being read and liked. And my goal is 150 reviews. I'm over half there. Thanks guys! Here's another one for you! **

Gabriella sat on the counter in the girl's bathroom, tears streaming down her face, as Taylor tried to calm her down.

_"It's a good thing she doesn't wear makeup. It'd be everywhere right now."_

"It's okay, Gabriella."

Gabriella stuttered out her words, unable to speak properly through her tears.

"It's not okay! He heard me sing! He heard my song! It would take an idiot to not know it was about him!"

Taylor was silent, unsure of what to say next.

"I basically poured out my heart to him! He's not supposed to know! I constantly have to pretend that I don't care, and I was doing fine."

After a few more minutes in the bathroom, Gabriella regained control, and left the bathroom with Taylor. When she opened the door, she saw Troy leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for her. She tried to ignore him, but he was very persistent.

"Please, Gabi! I need to know what I did! I'll do anything!"

Gabriella stood there, in front of Troy, the most sought after guy in Albuquerque, and he was practically begging.

_"Why is he so stubborn? He has the thickest skull in the world!"_

"Gabi, talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong so I can make it better."

Gabriella's face flushed red with anger.

"Don't call me that! You lost that right when you were lip locking with Sharpay!"

Gabriella slapped a hand over her mouth, silently groaning to herself.

_"So much for not telling him."_

She grabbed Taylor's arm and pulled her away, practically running down the hall, away from Troy. Troy just stood there, trying to process what he'd just heard.

_"Lip locking with Sharpay? How did she find out... Taylor."_

♪

"Taylor, I need some time to myself. I'll see you later okay?

Taylor nodded silently, knowing her friend needed space.

"I'll be in the science room if you need me."

Gabriella nodded and walked down the fairly empty hallway, ignoring the few people that leaned against their lockers. She found herself in front of the library doors.

_"Wow. I haven't been in here in awhile. I used to _live_ in here."_

Gabriella slowly walked in and took a seat at one of the tables that sat in the middle of the library. She looked beside her and noticed the girl with the cap from the music room.

"Hello. I just wanted to thank you for letting me use the piano."

The girl looked up from her sheets and looked at Gabriella skeptically before giving her a small smile.

"No problem. It's free to anyone that wants to use it. Come back anytime. By the way, I'm Kelsi Neilson."

Gabriella shook the girl's hand.

"Gabriella Montez. Nice to meet you, Kelsi."

Gabriella looked at the sheets that sat in front of Kelsi. The pages were filled with music notes and lines.

"So, you're a composer?"

Kelsi nodded.

"Well, that's really cool."

Kelsi smiled, and Gabriella returned it with one of her own.

"Thank you. Do you play piano, too? I mean, you asked to use the piano, so I'm just assuming."

Gabriella giggled quietly.

"I play a little, but not very well. I just like to write songs and sing. I started to play so I could do both."

"Cool, so you're a composer, too?"

"Not really. I just love to write, so I mainly write words, adding music later."

'That's really neat. I have no problem with the music part. It's the lyrics that get me. I haven't been through enough to write with the kind of emotion I want to."

Gabriella nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean. I have the opposite problem. Lyrics come easy, but it's hard to write music when you only know so many chords."

Kelsi giggled, causing Gabriella to start, also. Suddenly, Ms. Falstaff, the librarian, came up to them.

"Quiet, ladies."

Gabriella calmed down.

"Sorry, Ms. Falstaff."

The old librarian nodded and continued making her rounds.

Kelsi shuddered.

"She just pops out of nowhere. She scares me sometimes."

Gabriella giggled quietly, fearing the cranky old woman would appear behind her any moment.

"So, Kelsi, what are you working on?"

Kelsi picked up her sheets and handed them to Gabriella.

"It's music for a musical I wrote. Ms. Darbus asked me to write one for next year's Spring Musicale."

Gabriella read through the notes, a melody forming in her mind.

"It sounds really good. Is it going to be a duet?"

Kelsi nodded, surprised.

"How'd you know? I have no lyrics yet."

"Oh, I just get the feeling that it's a love song. What's it about?"

Kelsi shuffled through her papers and handed Gabriella a script.

"This is the scene where it's from. Do you think you can help me write this song?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, reading the lines of the typed script.

♪

The next morning, Gabriella met up with Kelsi in the music room.

"Hey, Kels. Did you bring it?"

Kelsi turned away from the piano to face Gabriella.

"Yup. It's all in here; the whole play in a folder. Darbus wanted it short, sweet, and _organized_."

The girls giggled, knowing that if Ms. Darbus got a hold of it, it wouldn't be organized for long. Gabriella went to sit beside Kelsi, who moved over to allow Gabriella to sit on the bench.

"Okay, I came up with this last night. Could you play it from the beginning, please?"

Kelsi nodded and placed her fingers on the keys. The soft melody quickly filled the room. Gabriella opened her mouth and sang the words she had come up with the night before.

_**We're soaring**_

_**Flying**_

_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying **_

_**So we're breaking free**_

Gabriella took a breath and waited for Kelsi to comment.

"What do you think?"

"Wow, Gabriella. That was amazing. I think that would be a good chorus. What about for the first verse?"

Gabriella smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks, Kels. How about... You know the world can see us... in a way that's different than who we are?"

♪

**I realize that they are pretty short, but I made sure they were all over 1000 words long. The song is sadly not mine.**

**Jay**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve!**

After school, Troy sat in his truck, outside of Gabriella's house, debating about whether or not he should try to talk to her.

_"She did avoid me all day today. She obviously doesn't want to talk to me. But why is she so upset? Sharpay and I were dating before... Yuck. She seemed really... jealous about the whole thing."_

After sitting there for fifteen minutes, Troy slowly opened his car door and stepped out onto the street. He had parked across the road from the Montez's medium sized, brick house. He quickly jogged up to the front porch and knocked.

When nobody came to the door, Troy looked around and noticed no cars in the driveway. He was about to turn and leave when he heard the faint sound of a piano coming from upstairs. Troy quickly ran around back and looked up towards Gabriella's balcony. He noticed a light on and looked around for a way up.

_"Okay, now I'm getting a little _too _desperate."_

Troy saw a large tree beside the balcony and quickly went to it, scrambling up to the top. When he reached the branch that was closet to the balcony, he swung off and landed gracefully on his feet.

_"This seems slightly stalker-ish to me."_

Troy looked through the glass doors that led to Gabriella's bedroom and saw Gabriella sitting on the floor, her notebook open on the ground and a small electric keyboard beside her. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a purple tracksuit.

_"She must have changed when she got home. She wasn't wearing that earlier."_

Troy watched Gabriella through the doors as she wrote something down in her notebook, chewing on the inside of her lip.

_"She looks ridiculously cute when she does that."_

Troy quickly shook the thought from his mind and continued to watch the girl concentrate on her work. She twisted her body slightly to reach the keys of the keyboard. She played a few notes and wrote something else in her book. She turned back to her keyboard and played what sounded like an introduction.

_**We're soaring**_

_**Flying**_

_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying**_

_**So we're breaking free**_

_**You know the world can see us**_

_**In a way that's different than who we are**_

_**Creating space between us**_

_**'Til we're separate hearts**_

_**But your faith**_

_**It gives me strength**_

_**Strength to believe**_

_**We're breaking free**_

Troy watched as Gabriella continued to switch between her notebook and her keyboard, oblivious to the fact that he was outside her door, watching her. Troy stood there, leaning on the outside of the door, behind the pinkish purple curtain so Gabriella wouldn't be able to see him if she looked up. After ten minutes, Troy decided to make his presence known.

Gabriella seemed to have taken a short break, standing up and stretching. Troy knocked on her balcony door and she whipped around, alarmed that someone was standing outside her window. She calmed down slightly when she saw that it was Troy. She sighed and went to open the door to let him in. She scowled at him as he stepped into her room.

"What do you want, Troy?"

"Look, Gabi-ella. Sorry. Um... I just... Hear me out okay?"

Gabriella found it amusing that Troy was stumbling over his words. She hid her smirk with a glare.

"Fine, Troy. You've got five minutes."

Troy nodded thankfully.

"Gabriella, I have no doubt that Taylor told you what happened between Sharpay and I. I'm just not sure she told you the whole thing. You see, I _did_ hug her first. She came to me and said she was sorry and all this crap. She asked me for a final hug and I was hesitant, but I gave her one so she would leave me alone. That's probably what Taylor saw. I did hug Sharpay, but she kissed me."

Gabriella had moved to sit on her bed sometime during Troy's speech. Troy had taken her desk chair, pulling it up so he was a few feet in front of her. She sat silently, trying to soak it all in.

"How did you let Sharpay kiss you again, Troy? She already did it once. How could you believe her when she is known to pull this kind of stunt?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, wondering where the "forgive everyone" Gabriella went. Before he could say a word, she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I would have trusted her, too, if she apologized to me. I'm being a hypocrite and I'm sorry."

Troy smiled slightly at the guilty brunette in front of him.

"Gabi... Can I call you Gabi?"

Gabriella giggled and nodded her head.

"Of course you can, Troy. I'm not mad at you right now!"

Troy chuckled, gently shaking his head. This caused his shaggy hair to fly everywhere. Gabriella giggled again, watching Troy's hair swish in front of his eyes. When he stopped, he looked at her and grinned.

Gabriella noticed a few pieces of Troy's brown hair had fallen over his eyes. Without thinking, Gabriella reached forward and wiped the hairs away. When she realized what she was doing, she blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry, Troy. It was just bothering me."

Troy laughed.

"Bothering you? How about me? It was in _my_ face! But thank you, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

The pair sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, occasionally sneaking a few glances at each other. Once, they both looked at the same time, catching each other's gazes. They quickly looked away and blushed. Gabriella giggled and Troy joined in with a few chuckles, breaking the silence.

"That was awkward."

"Tell me about it. So... What were you working on earlier? It sounded good."

Gabriella looked sharply at Troy, causing him to shrink back a bit.

_"Me and my big mouth. Now I'm in trouble."_

"How long were you standing out there for?"

Troy nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Uh... about ten minutes?"

Gabriella giggled at his obvious discomfort.

"It's okay, Troy. I'm not mad or anything."

Troy looked at her, relieved.

"Really? Cause I thought it was sorta bordering stalker-ish."

Gabriella shook her head.

"That was beyond bordering. You went into stalker country. But that's okay; I know you're obsessed with me."

Gabriella saw the look on Troy's face and burst out laughing.

"I was joking!"

Troy laughed, hesitantly, along with her.

_'Maybe I am slightly obsessed. Okay, maybe not _obsessed_, but I fought for her to talk to me again. That's gotta mean something. I was never like this before. I never cared if someone was mad at me. It actually kinda happens a lot. Why did I only fight for Gabriella?"_

"Troy. Troy!"

Troy shook out of his thoughts when Gabriella waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry... What?"

Gabriella looked concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Troy nodded sheepishly.

"I'm fine. Just got lost in thought."

"Oh, about?"

_"You."_

"Um... This song you were playing before. Where's it from? Or did you write it?"

Gabriella looked at Troy suspiciously, but decided to drop it.

"Oh, do you know Kelsi Neilson?"

Troy thought for a second.

"Is she in our music class? She's Jason's partner, right?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Yup, that's her. Well, she is working on the Spring Musicale for next year. She was stuck on some of the lyrics so I volunteered to help."

"Ah, of course. Super Gab to the rescue."

Gabriella gasped and hit Troy on the arm.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt!"

Gabriella stuck out her tongue at Troy, causing him to chuckle.

"Oh, real mature, Gabi. So, are you gonna show me this song that you were working so hard on?"

Gabriella nodded and sat on the floor, motioning for Troy to do the same. She handed Troy her notebook and picked up her keyboard, setting it on her lap.

"Okay, I have most of the words. I just have to put them in, play around a little."

Troy nodded as he read the lyrics. They were beautiful. Troy looked around the floor and found the sheet music. He motioned to the keyboard on Gabriella's lap. She looked questioningly at him, but handed over the keyboard. Troy set the music sheets on the floor beside him.

"Okay, so..."

Troy played the beginning of the song while Gabriella watched in amazement. Troy finished playing the tune and looked up at Gabriella, flashing his trademark smile.

"Will you sing it for me?"

Gabriella nodded and moved to sit beside Troy. She accidentally brushed against Troy's arm, causing a blush to creep onto both of their faces.

"It's a duet, so you have to sing first."

Troy nodded and started playing again.

_**We're soaring**_

_**Flying**_

_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

Gabriella sang her part quietly as Troy watched her, glancing down at the sheet she now held in her hands.

_**If we're trying**_

_**So we're breaking free**_

The two continued to sing the song, unaware that Mrs. Montez had come home and was now watching them from the door. She smiled, never remembering a moment when Gabriella was this happy and comfortable.

_"They are so cute together. Now, if only that husband of mine can see that."_

♪

**There it is! More fluffiness between our favourite couple! I realize that the chapters are decreasing in size. I'm sorry. I'll try to get them back up, but the next few chapters will be short. Maybe I'll post up two in one day...**

**Jay**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a forewarning: This is really short! Like 599 words, short.**

Aunt Vanessa had called Troy, telling him to come home for dinner. After saying goodbye to Gabriella and her parents, he walked across the street to where his truck was parked. He sat in the driver's seat, taking one last look at the Montez house. He smiled and drove in the direction of his home.

When he got there, he walked through the back door and was greeted by a hyper Ashley. Troy laughed at her and picked her up, swinging her around. She giggled excitedly.

"Troy! Faster!"

Troy happily obliged, swinging her faster and higher. Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Zac watched, smiling, seeing their moody nephew happily playing with their daughter.

"Hey, Ash, how about you ask your mom if we can go get ice cream after dinner?"

Ashley gasped and gave her cousin a huge hug.

"Thanks, Troy! Mommy! Can me and Troy get ice cream?"

Vanessa nodded and laughed.

"Sure, but you have to eat dinner first."

The family of four sat around the table, eating the pork chops and potatoes that sat in front of them.

"This is good, guys. Thanks."

Zac watched as his nephew took part in the conversation, laughing and talking with the rest of the family.

_"This girl must be something special."_

♪

Gabriella and her parents sat silently at the dinner table, eating pasta and meatballs. Mrs. Montez glanced at her daughter and smiled.

"Gabriella, what was that song you were playing earlier?"

Gabriella looked up at her mom and smiled.

"I'm helping a friend with her musical. She's writing one for next year's Spring Musicale. She had some problems with the lyrics."

Mrs. Montez nodded.

"Oh, is Troy helping, too?"

This caught Mr. Montez's attention. He knew that Gabriella had been upset for the past few days. He was also quite sure that it had to do with Troy Bolton. He tuned into his wife and daughter's conversation.

"Well, Mama, Troy came over to apologize for something and heard me playing the song. He ended up helping me write it."

Mrs. Montez nodded. Mr. Montez, on the other hand, wasn't so impressed.

"He was over here, again? Gabriella Montez, what did I say about that boy coming over?"

Mrs. Montez jumped in.

"Oh, Greg, settle down. He's not that bad. I saw them. They were just singing and playing the piano. No harm done."

Gabriella looked thankfully at her mother, who smiled kindly back. Mr. Montez sighed.

"Fine... But there are still rules. He is not allowed in your room with the door closed."

Gabriella nodded.

"He is to be out by ten. You are not to date this boy."

Gabriella blushed, but nodded gain. Mrs. Montez looked at her husband in disbelief.

"Greg! You can't forbid her to date a boy. Troy is a good guy, and I think Gabriella likes him."

Gabriella blushed furiously and gaped at her mother.

"Mama! How can you say something like that?"

Mrs. Montez looked skeptically at her daughter. Mr. Montez was red in the face. Gina turned back to her husband and placed a hand on his back.

"She's seventeen, honey. She has the right to like boys."

"Mama!"

Mrs. Montez turned to look at her daughter, amused.

"I didn't hear you denying it, sweetie."

Gabriella looked down in embarrassment, finding her food very interesting.

_"Do I _like_ Troy Bolton?"_

♪

**I'm sorry, but I have to leave it here. Something big happens next chapter. So stay tuned! Please review!**

**Jay**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is!**

Gabriella woke up to the sound of sirens outside her house. She quickly pulled on her robe and opened her bedroom and opened her bedroom door to see her father standing there, about to knock.

"Gabriella, get dressed. We're going to the hospital."

Gabriella looked at her father in confusion and glanced at her alarm clock. The numbers 1:47 glared back at her in red.

"Hurry, Gabriella. Meet me downstairs."

Gabriella nodded and closed her door on her father's retreating back. She ran to her dresser and pulled out a pair of baby blue sweatpants and the jacket to match. She threw it on and flung her door open, running down the stairs. She met up with her father at the bottom and pulled on a pair of running shoes. She grabbed a jacket off its hook and ran out the door, following her distressed father to the car.

Mr. Montez drove in silence to the hospital, glancing over at Gabriella once or twice. He noted the confusion and worry in her eyes.

"Gabriella, your mother woke up with a large headache and got up to get some Tylenol. She... she had a seizure. We're meeting her at the hospital.

Gabriella sat silently, in shock. Her mother was in the hospital and it scared her to death. They had no idea what was going on, and like most, they feared the unknown.

The car pulled into the hospital parking lot and Gabriella and her father ran to the doors that led to the Emergency Room.

"We're here for Gina Montez. She was brought here in an ambulance a few minutes ago."

The lady at the front counter tapped on the keyboard of her computer.

"Mrs. Montez is currently being checked by a doctor. She will be located in room... 473. She should be transferred there in about fifteen minutes."

Mr. Montez nodded and took Gabriella's hand.

"Thank you."

Gabriella allowed her father to hold her hand and lead her to the waiting room. She was unsure about whether it was for her benefit or his. She glanced up at her father and noticed his disheveled state. He looked tired and stressed. This was odd for Gabriella because he was always collected. It came with being a pastor.

"Daddy? Is she gonna be okay?"

Greg looked down at his seventeen year old daughter, seeing her as his eight year old that went to him for everything.

"I don't know, honey. I really don't know."

♪

Troy sat in his music class, wondering where Gabriella was.

_"Is she sick? No, she was fine yesterday. Maybe something just came up."_

Chad and Taylor walked over to Troy's desk, hand in hand, seeing him deep in thought. Troy gave them a small smile before looking at them with shock and confusion.

"Are you two... together?"

Taylor blushed and sheepishly let go of Chad's hand.

"No, I was just leading him over here. You looked kinda lonely."

Troy looked at Chad and noticed his disappointed look.

_"Chad likes Taylor? No way!"_

"So are you okay, Troy?"

Troy looked up at Taylor.

"I'm fine. Have you seen Gabriella?"

Taylor shook her head.

"I haven't seen her all day."

Troy nodded.

"'Kay, thanks."

Chad and Taylor exchanged knowing glances.

♪

After school, Troy parked outside Gabriella's house. He quickly got out of his car, feeling something was off. He jogged up to the porch and rang the door bell. He stood with his hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet. He stood up straight when Mr. Montez opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Montez. Is, uh, Gabriella home?"

Greg looked at the teenage boy in front of him.

"Come in, Mr. Bolton."

Troy followed Mr. Montez into the living room, where Mr. Montez sat on a rocking chair. He motioned for Troy to take a seat on the couch. Troy sat and waited nervously as Mr. Montez looked him over.

"Gabriella isn't home, Mr. Bolton. But we need to discuss some things."

Troy gulped and nodded. He was never nervous like this in front of other adults. Mr. Montez was just intimidating.

_"And he's Gabriella's father. Mess up with him, mess up with Gabi."_

"Troy, Gabriella's at the hospital..."

Troy head snapped up, worry clouding his blue eyes.

"...with her mother. Her mother had a seizure last night and was taken to the ER."

Troy breathed out a sigh of relief, but was still worried about Mrs. Montez.

"Is Mrs. Montez going to be okay?"

Greg sighed and shook his head.

"They found a tumor in her brain. It's pretty small, now, but it's growing by the hour."

Troy nodded, trying to digest it all.

"Is there anything I can do? Can I help you out in any way?"

Greg gave Troy a small smile. His wife had been right. Troy wasn't a bad guy.

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton. It means a lot to us that you care, especially Gabriella. She is not taking it very well."

Troy nodded understandingly.

"Can I do something to help her?"

Mr. Montez looked hard at Troy, as if looking for a flaw. Finding none, he sighed.

"I admit, Mr. Bolton, I disapproved of you at first. I still don't approve. But... Gabriella seems to see something in you. She trusts you, Troy. Take care of her. Don't hurt her."

Troy nodded again.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll look out for Gabriella."

Mr. Montez nodded and looked at a photo of four year old Gabriella that hung on the wall.

"I am warning you, Troy, she will be very distressed. She is not handling it well. I am almost positive she will go to you. Be there for her."

"I will, Sir."

Mr. Montez nodded and stood, Troy doing the same. They shook hands and Troy walked towards the door.

"Just be there for her, Troy. That's all she needs right now."

Troy looked back and nodded.

"You can count on me, Sir."

♪

**Okay, if you want to kill me, do it now. I'm sorry about Mrs. Montez.**

**Jay**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen! I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be.**

The next morning, Gabriella walked into school early, not wanting to be there. She walked to her locker and found Troy leaning against her locker, obviously waiting for her. He walked to her and stood in front of her, wanting her to make the first move. He took in the bags under her eyes and the few knots in her hair.

Troy reached out and took her books out of her arms and her bag off her shoulder. He turned to her locker and placed the stuff gently on the floor. He turned back to Gabriella and saw the distant, sad look in her eyes. He gently took her hands in his.

"Gabi? Are you gonna be okay?"

The concern in his voice caused Gabriella to start crying and she launched herself into Troy's arms. Troy held her close and stroked her head.

"It's gonna be okay, Gabriella. Your mom is strong."

Gabriella nodded, her head still buried in Troy's chest. Troy noticed a bus pull up to the school and stepped back from Gabriella, causing her to look at him with hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"Put your stuff in your locker and come with me."

Gabriella nodded and quickly spun her lock, opening the locker and shoving her bag into the neat locker. She threw her books in and shut the door. She turned back to troy and noticed he had his hand out, waiting for her to take it. She silently took his hand and followed him as he led her to the staircase that took them to the rooftop garden.

Once they got up, Troy sat on the bench and gently pulled Gabriella down to sit beside him. She didn't say a word as Troy wrapped his arms around her again. Instead, she sank further into his embrace, letting the tears she had kept inside flow out. She hadn't cried in front of her parents to show them that she was strong. But now, sitting in Troy's arms, she let it all out.

_"That's weird. I trust Troy enough to let him see me bawl my eyes out."_

Troy watched the crying girl in his arms, feeling helpless.

"It'll be okay, Gabi. You'll get through this. I'm here for you."

Troy ran his fingers through Gabriella's hair, the knots disappearing beneath his fingertips. Gabriella was shocked; not knowing Troy could be so gentle. Gabriella sat up a little, wiping the tears from her face with a sleeved hand. She looked at Troy, feeling embarrassed about breaking down in front of him like that.

"Good thing I don't wear makeup, huh? It would be everywhere."

Troy took his hand and wiped away a tear that Gabriella had missed.

"You don't have to wear makeup anyways. You're beautiful without it."

Gabriella blushed and looked down at her feet, while Troy just looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Troy. For everything. And sorry about your shirt."

Troy looked down and noticed the big wet spot on his chest and shoulder.

"No problem, Gabi. I'm here if you need me. And about the shirt, I've got an extra t-shirt in my locker. I'll grab it before class. No worries."

Gabriella nodded and sniffled again, causing Troy to open his arms again for her. She gratefully leaned into Troy's embrace and cried quietly. Troy rubbed her back as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

_"At least she's not crying so hard anymore."_

Troy smiled down at the girl in his arms and felt something he had never felt before.

♪

The school day went on and Gabriella stayed calm the whole day. She was getting tired of all the pity smiles she received from the teachers. Apparently, her father had called the school, telling them why Gabriella was absent the day before.

Gabriella sat in her music class with Troy, working on her other assignments while Troy quietly played his guitar. Ms. Darbus came up to them to see how they were doing.

"How are you doing, dear? I'm terribly sorry about your mother."

Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't notice Troy setting down his guitar and walking over to her side of the table until she felt his arms wrap around her. She looked up and gave Troy a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

Troy gladly returned the smile and slowly removed his arms from around her petite waist, instantly missing the feeling.

"No problem. I'm here for you."

♪

Sharpay Evans watched the pair from across the room, seething with anger and jealousy. Her partner, Zeke, looked at her and followed her eyes to the pair on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Sharpay. Are you okay?"

Sharpay turned to Zeke, a plan forming in her mind.

"I will be."

♪

**What is Sharpay up to?**

**Jay**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's a longer one for you guys!**

Troy knocked on his uncle's office door, hoping to find him in there.

"Come in."

Troy opened the door and saw his uncle sitting at his desk, facing a computer. Zac turned towards the door and saw Troy standing there, hesitant about coming in.

"Hey, Troy. What's up?"

Troy walked further into the room, closing the door behind him and took a seat in the comfortable chair facing his uncle's desk.

"Hey, Uncle Zac. Are you busy? Cause I can come back later if you are. You look like you're doing something so I'm just gonna go..."

Troy stood to leave but his uncle stopped him, laughing at his rambling.

"Troy, sit. I'm not really busy. Care to tell me what's got you rambling?"

Troy sat back down and sighed, looking at his uncle, who was resting his chin on his hands. Zac waited patiently as Troy nervously played with his fingers. Uncle Zac had an idea about what this was all about, but decided to let Troy bring it up first.

"You know Gabriella?"

Zac nodded, inwardly grinning because he had been right.

"What about her?"

Troy looked sheepishly at the floor.

"I think... I'm not sure, but I think I like her."

Zac grinned.

_"It's about time he came out with it."_

"As more than a friend?"

Troy looked at his uncle and hesitantly nodded.

"As more than a friend. But I don't know. When I'm around her, I feel different... like I can be myself, but better. She makes me want to be a better person. Great, I sound like a girl."

Uncle Zac laughed.

"I was the same way when I met your aunt. I had this conversation with my dad, and _he_ said I sounded like a girl."

Troy shot his uncle a glare and mumbled.

"Thanks a lot."

Zac chuckled.

"No problem."

This earned him another glare.

"Troy, if you like her, why don't you ask her out to dinner or something? You were always a ladies' man. What makes this so different from the other girls you've dated?"

Zac knew the answer, but wanted Troy to admit it to himself.

"I don't know, Uncle. She's different from the other girls... And her mother's in the hospital so I'm not sure this is a great time."

"Is her mother okay?"

Troy shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She has a brain tumor, but Mr. Montez said it's pretty small. He did say it was growing though."

Zac nodded in understanding.

"How is Gabriella taking it?"

Troy sighed.

"Not well. She came to school today and started bawling. I don't blame her, but it... It hurts to see her like this. I just feel so useless."

Uncle Zac leaned forward in his seat, looking Troy in the eye.

"Troy, do you love Gabriella?"

♪

The next morning, Gabriella woke up late, grateful it was Saturday.

_"No school! Yes!"_

Gabriella went into her bathroom and took a long, hot shower. She slowly got dressed in a pair of grey and pink sweatpants and a pink t-shirt that said "Daddy's Princess". She quickly opened her night stand and grabbed her pills, swallowing them dry.

Gabriella heard and felt her stomach grumble, so she went down to the kitchen to find something to eat. She had been unable to keep anything down the day before, so she was extremely hungry. Gabriella made herself a piece of toast with butter and sat down at the counter, grabbing the newspaper.

She read the front page story while chomping down on her toast. It was about a car accident that happened the night before. No one was killed, but a teenage girl was severely injured.

Gabriella finished her toast and took her plate to the sink, where she washed it. She was drying her hands when she heard the front door open. Gabriella walked over to the door and was greeted by her mother.

"Mama! You're home!"

Mrs. Montez wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"Gabriella! Have you been eating? You look like a stick."

Gabriella giggled.

"I just had toast."

Mrs. Montez smiled.

"Good. You are way too thin as it is."

"Gabriella and her mom went to sit in the living room.

"How are you feeling, Mama?"

Gina smiled at her caring daughter.

"I'm fine. We have to wait and see what happens. Don't worry about it, honey."

Gabriella nodded as the phone rang. She jumped up and picked the phone off its cradle.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabi?"

Gabriella smiled.

"Hey, Troy. Hang on a sec."

Mrs. Montez smiled as her daughter held the phone, silently asking to be excused.

"Go ahead, dear, Tell Troy I said hi."

Gabriella gave her mom a quick hug and bolted up the stairs, shutting her bedroom door. She laid on her bed and put the phone to her ear.

"I'm back."

"Hey, Gabi. What's up?"

Gabriella giggled.

"Not much. My mom's home."

"Really? That's great."

"Yup.

There was an awkward silence when Gabriella decided to break it.

"So, um, Troy? Why'd you call?"

"Oh, uh, did you do your homework yet?"

"Not yet. You?"

"No. Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to work on it with me."

"Um, sure, Troy. Over there?"

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"Sure, no problem. Um, I'll be over in a few."

"I'll come pick you up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be over there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, bye, Troy."

"See ya, Gabi."

Gabriella hung up the phone with a large grin on her face. She headed downstairs, where her mother was still sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey, Mama, I'm going to go over to Troy's for homework. Is that okay?"

Mrs. Montez smiled, looking up from her book.

"Go ahead, honey. Do you need the car?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"No, Troy's coming to pick me up. He insisted."

"Mrs. Montez smiled and nodded.

"Okay, dear. Go get ready."

"Thanks, Mama."

Gabriella gave her mom a hug and ran back upstairs to gather her school bag.

♪

Troy hung up and threw hid phone on the bed. He straightened up his room and grabbed his keys. Troy listened to the radio, softly singing to himself as he drove to Gabriella's. Ten minutes later, he pulled up into the driveway and parked his truck. Troy walked up to the door and knocked.

Gabriella appeared at the door and smiled, opening it wider to invite Troy in.

"Hey, Troy."

"Hi, Gabi. You almost ready?"

"Yeah, be back in a sec."

Troy chuckled as Gabriella ran back up the stairs and came back with her bag.

"Mama, I'm leaving!"

Troy heard Mrs. Montez answer from the living room.

"Okay, dear. Have fun! Hi, Troy!"

"Hey, Mrs. Montez. I'll have Gabi home by dinner."

"Okay, Troy. Bye!"

Gabriella giggled and pushed Troy out the door.

"Let's go, Troy."

The two walked out into the yard, Troy walking backwards to face Gabriella.

"How much homework do you got?"

Gabriella giggled, noticing Troy walking towards the large tree in her front yard.

"Not much, but Troy? Watch where you're going."

"What?"

Troy turned and walked straight into the tree. Troy clutched his head and shook it, trying to get rid of the stars he was seeing.

"Ow! Thanks for the warning, Gabriella."

"Troy! Are you okay?"

Gabriella tried to contain her laughter behind her hand, but it became too much for her to bear. She collapsed into a giggle fit.

"Hey! It's not funny. The tree just came out of nowhere!"

Gabriella didn't stop laughing, causing an agitated Troy to break down and join her.

"You just walked into a tree that's been there for years, Troy. It's a pretty old tree."

Troy watched Gabriella as she continued to giggle at him. He knew that he liked her and seeing her laugh was making him like her more.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a klutz, I know. Now let's go!"

Gabriella giggled as she followed Troy to his truck. She smiled at him as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Why thank you, Troy. Who knew you were such a gentleman?"

Troy rolled his eyes and closed the door, walking around the front to his own. They drove in silence for the few minutes it took to get to Troy's house. When they pulled into the driveway, Gabriella gasped.

"You're house is gorgeous!"

"Oh, thanks. It's actually my uncle's. I live with him and his wife and their daughter."

Gabriella nodded, wondering why Troy didn't live with his parents.

"Oh."

Troy looked over at Gabriella, noticing the confusion on her face.

"My mom left and my dad died. I've lived with my uncle for a while."

"Oh, sorry."

Gabriella felt really bad for Troy. He had lost his parents. Gabriella didn't know if she could deal with it of her parents left her.

"It's no big deal, Gabi. I learned to cope with it and my family really helped. Now let's go!"

Troy got out of the truck and walked around to open the door for Gabriella.

♪

"Yes, Ty, you have to... You'll get a date with me. That and a hundred dollars in cash... No, Vince and Charles are helping you... I already called Charles... Troy needs to get refocused in the game... Good. Pleasure doing business with you."

Sharpay smirked as she hung up the phone. Her plan was now in action. Next Monday, Gabriella would be getting what she deserved. She picked up the phone and dialed another familiar number.

"Hi, Vince? I need you to do something for me."

♪

**I'm about to rip Sharpay's hair out. If you are, too, hold back for a few chapters.**

**Jay**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Walk to Remember is one of my favourite movies! But High School Musical is definitely up top in my charts!**

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in Troy's living room, doing their homework, with the fireplace on. Glancing up from his textbook, Troy saw Gabriella, sitting across from him, running her hand through her beautiful, soft hair, while slaving away over her advanced science textbook.

"Gabi?"

She looked up and smiled at Troy.

"Think we should take a break yet?"

Gabriella giggled.

"We just took a break ten minutes ago, Troy."

Troy groaned.

"Fine."

Gabriella giggled and Troy joined her with a few chuckles.

"So where is everyone?"

"Um, Uncle Zac took Aunt Vanessa and Ashley out for the day. They've been trying to get him to take them shopping."

"Ohh."

"Yup. Glad I didn't have to go."

"Why? Don't you like shopping?"

Troy shrugged.

"Not really. I don't mind going into a store and picking out some shirts and jeans and paying for them. What girls do, it's... weird and time consuming. I mean, do you have to try everything? And then leave with one shirt? I just find it ridiculous."

Gabriella giggled.

"Not all girls are like that, Troy. I, for one, hate taking forever. I agree with you on the trying everything part. Why do you have to try things that you know you won't buy anyways?"

Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"I like the way you think."

Gabriella giggled and turned back to her textbook.

"I guess you got your break after all."

Troy chuckled.

"I guess I did."

A half an hour later, Troy sat and watched as Gabriella sat with her feet curled up in the chair, as she read. Her hair was glowing and reflecting the flames from the fireplace. Gabriella looked up when she felt Troy's eyes on her. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes sparkled and shone in the light of the fire, reflecting happiness and care.

"You're done already?"

"Yup. You?"

Troy was shocked.

"Not even close."

Gabriella giggled.

"Need some help?"

Troy looked down at his math homework, seeing he only had a quarter of it left.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks anyways. You just read your book."

Gabriella nodded and turned back to her book.

♪

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch, watching a movie. They had both finished their homework and were flipping through the channels.

"Oh, Troy! Can we watch that? Please? It's my favourite movie."

Troy looked at the screen and saw the opening credits for "A Walk to Remember".

"No way! It's a major chick flick!"

Gabriella turned to face Troy and pouted.

"Please?"

Troy looked over at Gabriella and groaned, knowing he couldn't resist her pout.

"Fine."

Gabriella flung her arms around Troy, engulfing him in a hug.

"Thanks, Troy!"

Troy blushed as Gabriella let go of him and curled her legs up, getting comfortable for the movie.

During the movie, Troy kept glancing over at Gabriella, noticing her fully focused on the movie. Troy turned back to the TV and watched as Jamie made Landon promise to not fall in love with her.

_"That sounds ridiculously familiar."_

Gabriella glanced over at Troy, hoping he wasn't making the connection. When she saw his eyebrows rise with surprise, she mentally groaned and turned back to the TV.

During the movie, Troy kept glancing over at Gabriella, while she looked sideways at him. They caught each other's gazes a few times and blushed.

When the movie was over, Gabriella turned to Troy.

"What'd you think?"

Troy turned the TV off and turned his body to face Gabriella.

"I have to admit, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. But don't tell anybody that."

Gabriella giggled.

"So it's not a chick flick?"

Troy shook his head.

"It is definitely a chick flick. But it wasn't that bad."

"See? I told you."

"Hey! You didn't tell me anything! You just said it was your favourite movie."

"Yeah, isn't that enough? If I like it, it can't be that bad. I have good taste."

Troy chuckled.

"Fine, you have good taste. Just tell anyone at school that I actually enjoyed it."

"What do I get out of this?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, shocked.

"What? You're gonna blackmail me?"

Gabriella giggled.

"Don't think of it as blackmail. Just... me getting what I want."

Troy chuckled.

"Okay... If you don't tell anyone, I'll... I'll stop tickling you!"

Troy launched himself on Gabriella and started tickling her sides. Gabriella laughed uncontrollably.

"Troy! Stop!"

Troy shook his head, his hands still attacking her sides.

"Not until you promise."

"Fine! I promise!"

Troy stopped tickling her, but kept his hands on her waist. He helped her sit up and smirked. Gabriella glared at him.

"That was mean, Troy!"

"Not as mean as you blackmailing me!"

Gabriella giggled.

"Okay, we're even."

She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It read five o'clock.

"Troy, do you mind driving me home?"

Troy looked at the clock and nodded.

"Sure, let's grab your stuff."

Fifteen minutes later, Troy pulled up into Gabriella's driveway. He got out and opened Gabriella's door, taking her bag from her. He walked her up to the porch, where he handed her the bag.

"Thanks, Troy."

"No problem, Gabi. Thanks for introducing me to the wonderful world of "A Walk to Remember".

Gabriella giggled.

"No problem. The pleasure was all mine."

Gabriella went to open her door, but it opened by itself, scaring Gabriella to death. She fell back in shock and was waiting for the feeling of the cold porch on her back, but it never came. Instead, she felt Troy's strong arms around her, holding her up. She turned to smile at him, silently thanking him.

"Oh, sorry, guys."

Troy and Gabriella turned to the door to see a beaming Mrs. Montez. They both blushed and Troy let go of Gabriella.

"Um, I'll see you on Monday, Gabi. Bye Mrs. Montez. Thanks for letting her come out."

Mrs. Montez smiled.

"No problem, Troy. Anytime."

Mrs. Montez went back inside the house, leaving Troy and Gabriella on the porch.

"I'll see you later, Troy."

"Yup. Bye, Gabi."

Troy turned and walked back to his truck, looking back at Gabriella before getting in. Gabriella smiled and waved at him. Troy returned the wave and got into his truck, driving back home. He pulled into the driveway and didn't see his uncle's car.

_"They must still be out."_

Troy unlocked the back door and went inside, stopping at the kitchen to find himself something to eat. He grabbed a leftover plate of pizza and placed it in the microwave, heating it up. When it was finished, Troy took the plate upstairs into his room. He placed the hot plate on his desk and sat down in his chair. He quickly ate the three pieces of pizza and left his plate on the corner of his desk.

Troy's thoughts turned to Gabriella. He thought over their time together that day, watching a movie. When Mandy Moore had sung "Only Hope", Gabriella had softly sung along. Troy remembered looking over at Gabriella, taking in the concentrated look on her face.

_"She sounded amazing."_

Troy sat at his desk, trying to figure out how he felt about Gabriella.

_"I think I love her. But she probably doesn't like me. After everything I've done to her... I am such a jerk! "_

Troy pulled up a new word document on his computer and started typing.

_"I can't tell her how I feel, so maybe, I can sing for her. No, I can't sing. But I should write this anyways. Maybe it can help me sort out my feelings."_

Troy's mind came up with the words as if he was remembering a song that was already written.

_**It's her hair and her eyes today**_

_**That just simply take me away**_

_**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver**_

_**But in a good way.**_

Troy leaned back in his chair as he remembered something that had happened just a few hours ago.

_Troy sat and watched as Gabriella sat with her feet curled up in the chair, as she read. Her hair was glowing and reflecting the flames from the fireplace. Gabriella looked up when she felt Troy's eyes on her. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes sparkled and shone in the light of the fire, reflecting happiness and care._

A smile came to Troy's face as he remembered the moment from earlier that day. Gabriella, being the genius that she was, had finished all her science and english work while Troy was still working on math. Gabriella had brought a book along with her and decided to curl up and read, waiting for Troy to finish.

_**All the times I have sat and stared**_

_**As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair**_

_**And she purses her lips,**_

_**Bats her eyes**_

_**And she plays with me,**_

_**Sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say.**_

_Glancing up from his textbook, Troy saw Gabriella, sitting across from him, running her hand through her beautiful, soft hair, while slaving away over her advanced science textbook. _

_"Gabi?" _

_She looked up and smiled at Troy. _

_"Think we should take a break yet?" _

_Gabriella giggled._

_ "We just took a break ten minutes ago, Troy."_

_**Cause I love her with all that I am**_

_**And my voice shakes along with my hands**_

_**Cause she's all that I see**_

_**And she's all that I need**_

_**And I'm out of my league once again.**_

Troy smiled as he typed the first line.

_"Cause I love her with all that I am... That was so easy to type. I always thought I would never fall in love. Boy was I wrong!"_

_**It's a masterful melody**_

_**When she calls out my name to me**_

_**As the world spins around her**_

_**She laughs,**_

_**Close her eyes**_

_**And I feel like I'm falling**_

_**But it's no surprise.**_

Troy thought back to all the times Gabriella had laughed with him... and at him.

_"Troy! Are you okay?"_

_ Gabriella tried to contain her laughter behind her hand, but it became too much for her to bear. She collapsed into a giggle fit. _

_"Hey! It's not funny. The tree just came out of nowhere!" _

_Gabriella didn't stop laughing, causing an agitated Troy to break down and join her. _

_"You just walked into a tree that's been there for years, Troy. It's a pretty old tree." _

_Troy watched Gabriella as she continued to giggle at him. He knew that he liked her and seeing her laugh was making him like her more._

_**Cause I love her with all that I am**_

_**And my voice shakes along with my hands**_

_**Cause it's frightening to be**_

_**Swimming in this strange sea**_

_**But I'd rather be here than on land.**_

_**Yes she's all that I see**_

_**And she's all that I need**_

_**And I'm out of my league once again.**_

Troy leaned back in his chair and read over his work. It was still in progress but he was happy with it. He took his guitar off its stand and started playing around with the chords. He came up with a few progressions that he liked and wrote them down. Without meaning to, Troy started to sing as he played.

_**Cause I love her with all that I am...**_

Troy continued to sing to himself, not noticing his grinning uncle that stood outside his door.

♪

**The song is not mine... Sadly. :( It's called "Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks.**

**Jay**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's Chapter Eighteen! More Troyella fluffiness!**

Monday came quickly for Troy and Gabriella. During lunch, Gabriella walked down the hall, clutching her notebook, heading for the music room. She had asked Troy to meet her there earlier. Troy had to go to practice during free period, so they agreed to meet up at lunch. As Gabriella was walking down towards the music room, three guys came up to her. She recognized them from the basketball team.

Tyler looked at Gabriella, wondering what Troy saw in her.

_"She isn't too hard to look at."_

Vince spoke up.

"You're Gabriella, right?"

Gabriella nodded, not knowing what to say to the three tall guys in front of her.

Charles came toward her, scaring her slightly, causing her to take a step back away from him.

"We've been looking for you, Gabriella."

He took a sudden step forward and grabbed the book from Gabriella's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Tyler, Vince and Charles laughed at her while she tried to reach for the book. They passed it back and forth, playing a game of Monkey in the Middle. Gabriella, however, did not want to play. She could feel the tears start to well in her eyes. They boys stopped throwing the book around and Gabriella looked to see where they were facing. She saw Sharpay and the smirk that graced her face.

"Hello, Gabriella. Thank you, boys."

Tyler handed Sharpay the notebook, and grinned at her. She gave him a fake grin back.

"When can I have that date?"

Sharpay kept herself from snorting and gave him a fake, sweet smile.

"I'll call you later. Right now, I've got some business to tend to."

Sharpay turned to Gabriella and opened the notebook. Gabriella gasped as Sharpay's eyes scanned the pages that were filled with her inner emotions.

"Let's see. Oh, this looks good."

Sharpay looked up at Gabriella and smirked, clearing her throat.

"'I don't know what I'll do if she dies. I need her. If she doesn't get past this, I might not be able to live anymore."

Sharpay stopped and turned to Gabriella, who had tears running down her face.

"Oh, Gabriella! You're not turning suicidal are you? That'd be a shame!"

The three boys laughed with Sharpay, stopping when they noticed a fuming Troy standing behind Gabriella. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella, calming her. He moved his head to her ear, and whispered calming words to her.

"Shh. It's okay, Gabi. Don't cry. That's the reaction they want from you."

Troy felt his heart breaking as he felt her shake from the sobs. He let go of her and turned to face a now angry Sharpay. He stalked over to the blonde and grabbed the book from her hands. He glared at her and turned to his fellow teammates.

"I can't believe you would go along and do something like this. Sharpay I can understand. She's always been like this. But you guys! You're supposed to be my friends!"

Sharpay glared at Troy for his comment, while the three basketball players looked at their captain with shock written all over their faces. Tyler stepped forward.

"You've been different when you started hanging out with that girl. You're not the same anymore, Troy! We had to keep you from making a huge mistake!"

Troy heard Gabriella sob and turned back to look at her. She was sitting against a locker, her head buried in her hands. Troy walked to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. He set the book in her lap and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Being with you has not been a mistake, Gabriella."

Gabriella looked at Troy and saw the truth in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Troy."

Troy shook his head and squeezed her tighter.

"Don't be. You've done nothing wrong."

Vince shook his head at the sight.

"This is what we're talking about, Troy! You've gotten soft. Does this bitch really have that much power over you? What does she do for you to make you stay with her, huh? You're head isn't in the game because of some slut!"

Troy let go of Gabriella and quickly stood up, stalking over to Vince. Troy punched him in the face, breaking his nose and sending him to the floor.

"Never call her that again!"

Troy continued to punch Vince until Tyler and Charles grabbed him, throwing him off their friend. Troy turned and punched Tyler, knocking him to the ground. He turned to Charles and was about to punch him.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Troy and Charles turned to see Principal Matsui, his face red with anger. Troy quickly stood up and looked at his former friends. Charles helped Tyler up, and the two pulled Vince to his feet.

"Tell me what is going on!"

When no one answered his question, Principal Matsui glared at all four boys.

"All four of you are suspended from the next game.

Tyler, Vince and Charles all started to protest, but Troy spoke up first.

"It doesn't matter, because I quit."

He turned and walked over to Gabriella, who was still sitting against the locker, crying. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up. Troy looked back and saw the shocked looks on everyone's face. He ignored them and led Gabriella out the front doors to his truck.

Sharpay watched in shock and anger; Shock that Troy just gave up on basketball and anger because her plan failed, again. The three basketball players watched with regret as their ex-captain walked out of the school. Principal Matsui felt proud of Troy for sticking up for a friend. He inwardly smiled; glad that "Troy the bad boy" was being replaced with a man that had a heart.

♪

Troy helped a sobbing Gabriella into his truck, shutting the passenger door and walking around to the driver's side. Instead of starting the truck, Troy leaned over and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's petite frame.

"Shh. It's okay, Gabriella. You're nothing like he said. You're not a slut. You're a beautiful, smart, talented woman. Don't let him get to you. He doesn't know you."

"I'm sorry, Troy."

"Shh. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Gabriella whimpered.

"But you quit the team because of me! You love basketball!"

"Sure I love basketball, but some things are more important to me."

_"Like you."_

Gabriella stayed in Troy's arms for another half and hour. Troy just held her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her. It hurt him a lot to see her in so much pain. He had done all he could for her. Finally, she pulled away and gave Troy a small, forced, smile.

"Thanks, Troy."

"It's not a problem. I've said it before: I'm here for you."

Gabriella nodded and buried her head into his chest, feeling safe and protected.

"Can you drive me home, Troy?"

Troy nodded and pulled away from Gabriella, pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Sure, Gabi."

Troy drove in silence, glancing occasionally at Gabriella. He felt his heart breaking more and more as she looked out the window, tears still sliding down her cheeks. Troy took one hand off the wheel and took one of her hands. She turned to look at him, surprised. Troy gave her a smile and she gave him a small one back. Troy turned back to the road and drove the rest of the way to Gabriella's house, still holding onto her hand.

♪

**Sharpay was a bitch! She'll be back, but not in the way that ya'll think.**

**Jay**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go!**

Gabriella walked into her house, surprising her mother.

"Gabriella? What are you doing home? Are you okay?"

Gabriella shook her head and went to sit beside her mother on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Gabriella shook her head again and curled up against her mother, placing her head in her mom's lap. Mrs. Montez understood her daughter didn't want to talk and stroked her baby's head, inwardly wondering what had happened to cause her daughter so much pain.

♪

Troy drove home, not wanting to face the entire school. He knew that once word got out that he had quit the team, he would have everybody on his back. Just as he thought this, his cell phone rang. Troy groaned when he saw who was calling.

"Hello, Chad."

"YOU QUIT THE TEAM?"

Troy winced at his best friend's loud outburst.

"I had my reasons, Chad. I don't wanna talk about it."

"I saw what happened. Taylor saw it, too. She said she would call Gabriella tonight. I understand why you did it, man."

"Thanks, Chad."

"Hey, I'm your best friend. It's my job to have your back. I'm gonna quit, too. They want me to be captain."

"You don't have to do that, Chad. I know you've always wanted to be captain. Don't give up on your dream just cause of me."

"No, Troy, my dream was to play basketball with my best buddy. The game's no longer a game. Plus, it'd be weird being captain."

"Thanks, man. I gotta go."

"Kay. See ya later, Troy."

"Bye."

Troy hung up the phone and grinned. The team would be nothing without Chad and him. He was glad his friend supported his decision. Troy parked his truck and went in the back door, going up to his room.

♪

A few hours later, Troy heard his uncle come in.

"Troy? Troy! You home?"

Troy got up and walked to his door.

"In my room!"

Troy went and sat back down at his desk. Uncle Zac appeared at the door with a concerned look on his face.

"The school called my office. They said you got in a fight and left. Care to explain?"

Troy was glad his uncle wasn't extremely upset with him, just concerned. Troy motioned for his uncle to sit on his bed.

"You might wanna sit. It's a long story."

Zac sat down and Troy filled him in on what happened that day.

"So you quit the team?"

Troy nodded, worried about his uncle's reaction.

"Yeah, and I don't regret it."

Zac grinned at Troy.

"You've made your aunt and me very proud, Troy. As long as you don't regret it, we support you."

Troy smiled back at his uncle.

"Thanks, Uncle. It means a lot to me."

♪

Gabriella sat on her bed, reading a novel. She had come up to relax after dinner. She had told both of her parents about what had happened today between Sharpay, the basketball team and Troy. Her parents took it pretty well, knowing Gabriella had a few problem making friends before. Mrs. Montez had been smiling nonstop when Gabriella told her about Troy.

Gabriella smiled, remembering what Troy had done for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone. She set her book down and grabbed the phone off its cradle.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gabs. It's Taylor."

"Hey, Tay. How are you?"

"Not bad. How are you? Are you okay after what happened today?"

Gabriella sighed. Apparently, word traveled fast at East High.

"You heard?"

"No, I saw. Chad and I were around the corner. Chad quit the team, too."

"No way! Chad loves basketball! I'm actually surprised Troy did it."

"Well, Chad said that without Troy, it wouldn't be much fun anymore. So how are you doing?"

"Not bad. I got over it pretty fast... okay not fast, but I got over it. I cried for a few hours."

"Aww, I'm so sorry, Gabs. Sharpay's gonna get it from Kelsi and I."

"No, Taylor, it's okay. You don't have to do anything about it. I'll handle it on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Plus, Troy said he would help me."

Taylor giggled.

"So how are things with you and Troy? You seem pretty cozy."

Gabriella gasped and blushed, glad that Taylor couldn't see.

"You're blushing right now."

"How'd you know?"

Taylor laughed.

"I didn't. You just proved me right."

Gabriella giggled.

"You're one to talk. You seem to be hanging out with Chad Danforth a lot lately. Care to explain what's going on there?"

"N-n-nothing."

"Yeah, sure. Troy and I are just really good friends. He's always there for me, you know?"

"Yeah. Chad's the same way... Except we're going out to dinner this weekend."

Gabriella gasped.

"No way! You just said that there was nothing between you two!"

"Well, I lied."

The two girls burst into giggles.

"Tay, I gotta go. But thanks for calling."

"No prob. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye, Gabs."

Gabriella smirked as she hung up the phone. Taylor and Chad made a really cute couple.

_"Kinda like me and Troy. Whoa! Where'd that come from? I don't like him like that do I? Even if I did, he doesn't feel the same way."_

Gabriella sighed. Being around Troy would be a little more awkward now.

♪

**Nothing exciting.**

**Jay**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty! OMG! I didn't think I would reach this point!**

Ryan Evans watched as his sister glared at Troy and Gabriella from the opposite side of the room. He sighed, knowing why she was so mad at the ex-basketball player and the shy "geek".

"Shar, let it go. He doesn't like you anymore."

Sharpay whirled around to look at her brother, shock clearly visible on her face.

"What? How dare you say that? He still likes me. I know he does."

"But, Shar, he doesn't. He obviously likes Gabriella."

Sharpay glared at her twin.

"Don't you dare say that! What does he see in that geeky Montez girl anyway?"

"Obviously a lot. He quit the basketball team for her. She's not a bad person, Sharpay. Troy's been a better person since he met Gabriella. Don't ruin it for him. If you like him, like you say you do, let him go."

Sharpay fiddled with her hands, pondering what Ryan had just said.

_"Wow. Who knew Ryan was smart?"_

"Sharpay?"

Ryan was worried that he may have gone overboard and had angered his sister more than usual. He was surprised that he had actually stood up to his sister. Sharpay looked up at Ryan.

"Ry, I don't think I like Troy like that. I used him for status. We are the two most popular people in school. It seemed only right that we were together. I guess I just let it get to my head."

Ryan smiled and wrapped his arms around his younger twin.

"At least you see that Troy doesn't like you. Are you gonna apologize to them?"

Sharpay froze in her brother's arms.

_"Apologize? Would I really bring myself down to that level? I do want to be friends with Troy. And Ryan's right: Gabriella isn't a bad person. Maybe I should try to apologize and become friends with them."_

Sharpay pulled away from her brother, looking him in the eye.

"I think I will. They look happy together and I'm not going to get in the way of that."

Ryan smiled.

"I'm proud to call you my sister."

Sharpay smirked.

"I know."

Ryan rolled his eyes. Apparently, some things never change.

♪

Sharpay scanned the cafeteria, looking for Troy Bolton. When her eyes landed on him, she let out a small squeal and quickly made her way over to him. He was sitting with Gabriella, Taylor and Chad, laughing about something Chad had said.

"Troy, Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Everyone at the table looked up, surprised that the Ice Princess wanted to talk to Troy after what had happened just the day before.

"Uh, sure, I guess. I'll be right back, guys."

Troy got up and followed Sharpay to the corner of the cafeteria, feeling Gabriella's eyes on his back. He made sure that he was far enough from Sharpay that if she tried something, he would be able to move quickly.

"What is it, Sharpay?"

Sharpay started to get nervous and played with her jewel encrusted belt. Troy noticed her nervousness and became suspicious.

"Well, Troy, uh... I'm not very good at this. I've never done it before, but... uh... I'm really sorry for everything that I've done to you and Gabriella. You guys didn't deserve it. I know that. I guess I was just jealous that the most popular guy in school wasn't interested in me anymore. Actually, I don't think you ever were... but that's not the point. The point is... You and Gabriella belong together. I see it, Ryan sees it. I think everyone sees it. I want to start again, Troy. Can we be friends?"

Troy stood there, stunned and unable to move. He had expected anything from yelling, slapping, to a forced kiss, but this... this was something he never would have thought of.

"Uh... Well, Sharpay... I, um..."

Troy looked at Sharpay, trying to figure out if this was another one of her tricks. He saw the truthfulness and sincerity in her eyes.

"Sure, we can be friends. But no kissing! Absolutely none!"

Sharpay giggled.

"That's fine by me! Besides, Zeke asked me out to dinner this weekend. I think I'll go. He seems like a nice guy."

"He is. And I think he's liked you for some time now."

"Good to know. You better get back to your table. They keep looking over here. It was nice talking to you. And if you need anything, you know my number."

♪

Gabriella watched as Troy walked away with Sharpay. She felt a pang of jealousy when she saw Sharpay giggle about something Troy said.

_"Maybe they're getting back together again."_

Taylor noticed her friend's distraught face.

"Hey, Gabs. Cheer up. It's probably not how it seems."

Gabriella gave her friend a half-hearted smile.

"You're probably right."

Gabriella continued to stare at her lunch, not feeling hungry anymore.

_"Why am I feeling like this? I know Troy doesn't like me that way! Why does it hurt to see him with another girl?"_

Gabriella looked up to see Troy sitting back down, a large grin on his face. She pushed her tray towards Chad, knowing he would eat it.

"You're not hungry, Gabi?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and noticed the concern on his face.

"No, I had a big breakfast."

"Oh, okay."

Troy nodded his head, not fully believing her.

♪

Troy lay in his bed, thinking about Gabriella. She had been really distant with him since lunch and he couldn't place his finger on why.

_"Did I say something wrong to her?"_

Troy picked up the phone and dialed a number he hadn't in a long time. A bubbly voice answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sharpay."

♪

**Okay, you can shoot me now.**

**Jay**


	21. Chapter 21

**What is Troy up to?**

The next morning, Troy walked into the school feeling proud and confident. He walked towards Gabriella's locker and waited for her. After a couple minutes, he sat down, wondering where she was.

_"That's funny. She's usually here by now."_

Just as he thought this, Gabriella walked around the corner, surprised to see Troy sitting against her locker.

"Good morning, Gabi."

"Hey, Troy."

"How are you today?"

Gabriella looked questioningly at Troy.

"Good... Why?"

Troy shrugged.

"Just wondering."

"Oh."

Troy watched as Gabriella opened her locker and placed her things neatly inside.

_"It's now or never, Bolton."_

"Uh, Gabriella, can you meet me up in the garden during free?"

"Um, sure. What's up, Troy?"

"Oh, nothing. Just meet me up there, okay?"

"Okay."

♪

Troy waited patiently for Gabriella to appear at the top of the stairs. He played with his hands nervously as he sat on his usual stool. He looked around and made sure he had everything. The flowers were on the bench and the little note was attached to them. Troy heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked up to see Gabriella. He smiled and pointed towards the bench.

"What is it, Troy?"

Troy shrugged, trying to keep the grin off his face.

"Open it and see."

Gabriella eyed the note, wondering what was in it. Curiosity won out and she took the note in her hands, carefully opening it. Her eyes skimmed the note that Troy had obviously handwritten.

_Gabi,_

_Please accompany me to dinner this Friday at 5:30._

_Troy_

Troy watched Gabriella intently, getting nervous when she didn't say anything. He looked at her face, trying to read her expression, but found it emotionless. Troy felt his palms sweat as his heart sunk lower and lower. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"I'm sorry, Troy."

Troy felt his heart reach the bottom of the pit. Sorry? What does sorry mean?

"I can't go."

Troy looked at the ground.

"Oh."

Gabriella noticed his downcast look and put the note back on the bench, walking closer to where Troy sat. She placed her hand on his arm, causing him to look up.

"I want to, Troy. But I can't."

Troy's hopes were brought back up. She had said that she wanted to.

"Then why can't you?"

Gabriella sighed.

"My dad has specific rules when it comes to guys. He already told me that I wasn't allowed to date you."

Troy looked back down.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Troy. I really am."

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and forced out a small smile.

"It's okay, Gabriella. It's not your fault."

Gabriella winced when he called her "Gabriella". She knew he was upset and hurt.

♪

During lunch, Troy walked out to his truck, driving towards Gabriella's house, hoping to find Mr. Montez. Troy sighed with relief when he saw Mr. Montez's car in the driveway. Troy parked across the street and ran across the road, and up to the front porch. He quickly knocked on the door, feeling more nervous than before. Mr. Montez was very intimidating and he was very protective of his only daughter.

The door swung open and Troy was faced with Greg Montez.

"Hello, Troy. What brings you here... during school?"

"Hi, Mr. Montez. Um, it's lunch right now so I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Well, come in."

Troy followed Mr. Montez into the living room and saw Mrs. Montez on the couch.

"Hello, Mrs. Montez."

"Oh! Hi, Troy. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you."

Troy took a seat in a rocking chair while Mr. Montez sat beside his wife on the couch. Gabriella's parents looked at Troy, waiting for him to speak.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Montez, I asked Gabriella out to dinner on Friday."

Mr. Montez looked shocked while Mrs. Montez was beaming. Mr. Montez looked slightly angry, remembering that he had specifically told Gabriella that she couldn't date Troy. She usually never disobeyed him. Mrs. Montez was almost jumping on the couch, trying to contain her excitement.

"Well, what did she say?"

Troy sighed.

"She said no."

Mrs. Montez's face fell.

"Oh."

"She said that she wasn't allowed. I understand, Mr. Montez, that you are worried about Gabriella, but... I really like her and would like to take her to dinner. Please reconsider."

Gina turned to her husband, waiting for him to allow Troy to take their daughter out. His face remained expressionless.

"Come on, Greg. You know that Troy is a good guy. Gabriella likes him, you know."

Mrs. Montez had whispered these things to her husband, so Troy wouldn't hear, but he had heard anyway and was blushing.

"Greg... You need to give our daughter more freedom. She's seventeen and she knows what's right and wrong. Trust her."

"I do trust her. It's him I don't trust."

"Greg! That was uncalled for."

Troy watched uncomfortably as Gabriella's parents argued in front of him.

"With all due respect, Sir, my only intention is taking Gabriella out for a nice, quiet dinner. I wouldn't do anything that she, or you, would disapprove of."

Mrs. Montez smiled at Troy.

"You're a good guy, Troy."

Troy smiled his thanks to Mrs. Montez and turned to look at Mr. Montez.

"Fine. She can go. But if you hurt her..."

"I wouldn't even think of it, Sir. Thank you."

♪

**I am a diehard, extreme Troyella fan. I absolutely hate Troypay!**

**Jay**


	22. Chapter 22

**The big date!**

On Friday night, Gabriella stood in front of her mirror, fidgeting with the strap of her dress. She was wearing a navy blue spaghetti strap dress that went just below her knees. Her naturally curly hair was pulled up into a half ponytail, with the rest left down. She wore a little eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Gabriella couldn't stop fidgeting because she was so nervous. She didn't notice her mother standing at the door.

"You look beautiful, Gabriella. Stop fidgeting!"

Gabriella stopped fiddling with her dress and turned to look at her mother, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I'm just really nervous, Mama. I can't believe he asked you and Dad!"

Mrs. Montez smiled.

"He likes you, dear. I can tell you like him, too. Just have fun tonight."

"Thanks, Mama."

Gabriella hugged her mother as the doorbell rang. Mrs. Montez let go and pushed her daughter out of her bedroom.

"Let's go. Troy's here."

Gabriella took a deep breath and descended the staircase. She saw her father talking to Troy in the foyer, obviously waiting for her. Gabriella gave Troy a small smile and pulled her black heels on. Troy looked ridiculously cute in his black dress pants and a royal blue button up shirt with a black blazer on top. The colour of the shirt brought out his eyes.

Troy held his breath as Gabriella made her way down the stairs. She looked absolutely beautiful. He felt his heart melt when she smiled at him. He suddenly felt underdressed standing next to her. When she reached the bottom of the steps, he handed her the wild flowers that he had brought. Gabriella gave her dad a hug and took Troy's extended hand.

"Bye, Mama, Daddy."

"I'll have her home by eleven, Mr. Montez. Bye."

Troy led Gabriella out to his truck and helped her into the passenger seat. She smiled gratefully at him and carefully buckled her seatbelt. Troy went around the truck and got into the driver's seat, starting the truck.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Troy looked over at Gabriella and saw her pouting.

"Oh, don't do that, Gabi! It'll ruin the surprise."

Gabriella stuck her lip out for more effect, causing Troy to groan.

"I'm not going to give in. You'll just have to wait."

Gabriella pretended to sulk and turned away from him, looking out the window.

"You look beautiful tonight, Gabi."

Gabriella felt the heat rise in her cheeks at Troy's comment. She turned to face him again.

"Thank you. You look really good, too."

"Thanks."

After ten minutes of a comfortable silence, Troy turned into a dirt road, confusing Gabriella.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I thought we already went through this?"

Gabriella pouted again as Troy chuckled. He pulled up into a clearing and Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw where they were.

"Oh, wow! It's beautiful, Troy!"

Troy parked his truck and got out, walking around to Gabriella's side to open her door. He helped her step out of the truck and she turned to look out at the sandy beach. Her eyes widened when she saw a clear tent that covered a picnic blanket. She turned to Troy who just grinned at her.

"You like it?"

Gabriella gave him a large smile.

"I love it!"

Gabriella giggled as she took off her heels and ran to the tent. She stepped inside and placed her heels in a corner. She looked out at the calming water, glad that it was a warm sunny day. The sun was still shining brightly because of the time of year. She felt Troy sit down beside her and turned to face him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

"This is amazing. Thank you."

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella also.

"Not as amazing as you."

Gabriella pulled away, blushing. She heard a car pull up and was surprised to see Sharpay step out of the driver's seat. She turned to Troy, silently asking why Sharpay was there. Troy got up and pulled Gabriella up with him, leading her out to Sharpay's car.

"Hey, Shar."

Gabriella looked at Troy, surprised that he was talking to Sharpay Evans.

"Hey, Troy, Gabriella. I brought the stuff for you, Troy."

She pulled put a large basket and Troy's guitar case. She handed them to Troy, who smiled his thanks to her.

"Thanks."

Gabriella watched, utterly confused, as Troy and Sharpay casually talked to each other.

_"What is going on?"_

Troy turned to Gabriella, noticing her confusion.

"You okay, Gabi?"

Gabriella nodded, still confused.

"I'm fine. Confused, but fine."

Sharpay giggled.

"You might wanna explain this one, Troy."

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Sharpay and I are friends now. She apologized about everything and we agreed that we are better as just friends. She's just helping me set this all up."

Gabriella turned to Sharpay and smiled. Sharpay smiled back, seeing as Gabriella obviously had accepted Troy's explanation.

"I want to say sorry to you, too, Gabriella. What I did to you was wrong and extremely mean. I would like to be friends with you as well."

Gabriella smiled and shocked the blonde by hugging her.

"We're friends."

Troy watched as Gabriella accepted Sharpay's apology and hugged her, accepting her as a friend as well. Sharpay squeezed her new friend back before letting go.

"Well, I gotta go. I have a date of my own. Have fun, you two!

"Bye, Sharpay."

"Bye, Shar. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. I owe you."

Sharpay got into the driver's seat of her black BMW and drove off, leaving Troy and Gabriella on the beach. Troy walked back to the tent and Gabriella followed him. Troy set the basket and his guitar in the tent and sat down on the blanket. Gabriella joined him and looked out at the water again. She felt Troy's eyes on her and turned her head to look at him.

"What?"

Troy smiled.

"You're amazing, you know?"

Gabriella blushed and played with her hands in her lap.

"Um, thanks."

"I don't understand how you can be so forgiving. You forgave me after all the crap I put you through. You forgave Sharpay after everything she's done to hurt you. You are something special, Gabi."

Gabriella smiled at Troy, looking into his blue eyes.

"Thanks, Troy."

Troy smiled back and reached for the basket.

"You hungry?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Extremely."

Troy laughed and started pulling containers out of the large picnic basket. Gabriella smiled when she saw all the food in front of her. Troy handed her a paper plate.

"Dig in."

Gabriella giggled and filled her plate with little sandwiches, fruit and cookies. Troy handed her a juice box and she accepted it, flashing him a smile.

"Thanks, Troy. This is amazing."

"It wasn't just me. Sharpay and my aunt helped. Zeke baked the cookies. He's an amazing baker. I just cut up the fruit. I haven't quite mastered the art of cooking yet."

Gabriella giggled and Troy joined her with his own chuckles. The two sat and ate their dinner, occasionally talking and laughing. When they had finished eating, Troy packed all of the containers and garbage back into the basket. He placed his guitar case beside him and popped open the latches. Gabriella looked at him with interest as he pulled his guitar out. He played with the tuning pegs until it sounded right.

"Um, Gabi, I wrote this for you a while ago. I know I'm not that great a singer but... Here it goes."

Troy cleared his throat and started playing the beginning of his song.

_**It's her hair and her eyes today**_

_**That just simply take me away**_

_**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver**_

_**But in a good way.**_

_**All the times I have sat and stared**_

_**As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair**_

_**And she purses her lips,**_

_**Bats her eyes**_

_**And she plays with me,**_

_**Sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say.**_

_**Cause I love her with all that I am**_

_**And my voice shakes along with my hands**_

_**Cause she's all that I see**_

_**And she's all that I need**_

_**And I'm out of my league once again.**_

_**It's a masterful melody**_

_**When she calls out my name to me**_

_**As the world spins around her**_

_**She laughs,**_

_**Close her eyes**_

_**And I feel like I'm falling**_

_**But it's no surprise.**_

_**Cause I love her with all that I am**_

_**And my voice shakes along with my hands**_

_**Cause it's frightening to be**_

_**Swimming in this strange sea**_

_**But I'd rather be here than on land.**_

_**Yes she's all that I see**_

_**And she's all that I need**_

_**And I'm out of my league once again.**_

Troy couldn't find the courage to look at Gabriella the whole time he sang, but when he finished, he took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"I love you, Gabi."

Gabriella looked at Troy as he finished his song. He was smiling at her but his face fell when he saw the look on hers.

_"She didn't like it. I knew it was a bad idea."_

"Gabriella?"

"You promised."

Gabriella had said it so quietly that he didn't hear her.

"What?"

Gabriella looked him in the eye, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You promised. You promised me, Troy that you wouldn't fall in love with me."

Troy watched helplessly as Gabriella's tears fell onto the blanket.

"But, why? Why did you make me promise you that?"

_"What is going on? Why is she crying? Why did I make that promise in the first place?"_

Gabriella could no longer look at Troy, so she turned away.

"I'm sorry you broke your promise, Troy."

She got up walked out of the tent, leaving a confused and heartbroken Troy behind.

"Why, Gabi? Why?"

A single tear rolled down Troy's cheek.

_"I opened up and gave my heart away and I get it back broken and stomped on."_

♪

**I almost cried! So close! I'm not really an emotional person...**

**Jay**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, guys, I am absolutely blown away by the reviews! You guys are AMAZING! Thank you so much for reading this and there is more to come. At the end, I 'll try to make a list of my reviewers, thanking them for all their support. Again, thank you so much.**

**The after-date!**

Gabriella could hear Troy running behind her, trying to catch up to her. She continued to run until she felt Troy wrap his arms around her waste, trying to hold her still. She pulled away and turned to face him, tears running down her face. Her heart broke more when she saw the look of hurt on Troy's face.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I can't do this with you."

She turned and ran back to the truck, opened the passenger door and grabbed her purse. She pulled out her cell phone and called her mother.

"Mama? Can you please come pick me up?"

♪

Gabriella stayed in her room the whole weekend, lying in her bed. She had spent the last two nights crying herself to sleep. She only came out to eat dinner, but remained quiet, causing her parents to worry. On Sunday afternoon, Gabriella walked down to get a glass of water. She heard her parents in the living room.

"I told you it was a bad idea to let that boy take her out!"

"We don't know if it was his fault! You can't blame him until you have the facts, Greg!"

Gabriella cringed when she heard her parents argue. They were never like this. The Montez home had always been so full of love.

"I warned that boy. I told him if he hurt her..."

"He didn't hurt me."

Mr. and Mrs. Montez turned to see their daughter standing a few feet behind the couch. Mr. Montez was red, obviously angry at Troy for hurting his daughter.

"Dad, he didn't do anything to me. I hurt him."

Mrs. Montez went around the couch and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Oh, honey. Do you want to talk about it?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"No. I'm going back upstairs. Just don't be mad at Troy. He did nothing wrong."

Gabriella walked back up the stairs, leaving her worried parents standing in the living room.

♪

Monday morning came too quickly in Troy's opinion. He sat through his math class, not paying attention to the teacher. His mind was on Gabriella, as it had been all weekend.

_"I can't believe she turned me down like that. I poured my heart and soul out to her."_

Chad watched his buddy and noticed the permanent scowl on his face. All Chad knew was that before class, he had been with Troy while Taylor was walking with Gabriella. When they passed each other, Troy had only said hi to Taylor and Gabriella had only said hi to Chad.

_"What happened this weekend?"_

♪

"Pop quiz!"

Gabriella groaned as the science teacher started to hand out the quiz papers. When Gabriella received hers, she looked at it and scribbled down the first answer. She found her mind wandering to Troy and Friday night. It had been amazing. She had had a wonderful time until he sang her his song. It was a great song, but what it represented...

"Time's up!"

Gabriella looked down at her sheet and noticed she had written her name and one answer. The teacher picked it up and gave Gabriella a strange look.

"Meet me after class, Ms. Montez."

Gabriella just nodded. Taylor looked at her friend in disbelief. What had gotten into her?

♪

"Ms. Montez, please explain the meaning of this. One answer! You had fifteen minutes and you only wrote down one answer. Are you feeling okay, Gabriella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep this weekend. I'm sorry, Ms. Fitzpatrick."

Ms. Fitzpatrick sighed.

"It's okay, Gabriella. Try to get more sleep tonight. You can rewrite the quiz tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

♪

Taylor waited outside the science room for Gabriella. She saw the shorter brunette step out of the classroom and walked up to her.

"Gabriella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Taylor."

Gabriella walked to her locker, leaving a very confused and concerned Taylor by the science room.

♪

Chad watched in disbelief as Troy missed his seventh basket. It was gym class and Troy had only shot seven.

"Troy, man, what's up? I've never seen you miss so many shots in your entire life!"

Troy didn't turn to his best friend. Instead, he took another shot from the foul line and completely missed the net. He groaned as he saw the gym teacher giving him a disapproving look.

"What happened this weekend? You were fine on Friday. And you didn't even talk to Gabriella today."

"Leave it alone, Chad."

Troy took another shot that bounced off the rim.

"It's Gabriella, isn't it?"

"Leave it, Chad."

"What did she do? Or did you do something?"

Troy turned and glared at his big haired friend.

"I'm warning you, Chad. Just drop it!"

Chad gave Troy a hard chest pass.

"No! Something happened between you and Gabriella. It's making you play like shit!"

Troy threw the ball back at Chad, the force pushing his friend back a foot.

"It doesn't concern you! What happened between Gabriella and I is none of your business! And it really doesn't matter that I'm playing like shit because I quit the team!"

Chad was about to throw the ball back at Troy when it was intercepted by Mr. Scott, the gym teacher.

"I don't know what is going on here, but you two better straighten it out. Showers! Now!"

Troy and Chad shot each other one last glare and left the gym, heading to the locker room. Troy grabbed a towel out of his locker and slammed it shut. Chad sighed.

"I'm sorry, Troy. You're right, it doesn't concern me. It's just... Taylor and I are really worried about you and Gabriella."

Troy sat down on the bench.

"I'm sorry for blowing up. I know you're just worried."

Chad sat down beside Troy and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Troy sighed and turned to look at his best friends before looking at the floor in front of him.

"I asked her out to dinner on Friday..."

♪

"So you just left him there?"

Taylor and Kelsi were sitting with Gabriella in the music room, trying to understand why she was acting so depressed. They were skipping english to discuss why Gabriella was so down and distant.

"I didn't know what else to do! He just sang me an amazing song, told me he loved me, and sat there! What was I supposed to do?"

Taylor and Kelsi looked at each other before turning back to face Gabriella. Kelsi took one of Gabriella's hands.

"Don't you love him? Or at least like him?"

Gabriella sighed before a few tears streamed down her cheeks. Taylor took her other hand and waited patiently for her to answer.

"I can't love Troy. He's not supposed to love me."

Taylor looked confused.

"Why not? If he loves you, he loves you. And I know that you love him."

"I do love Troy, but he can't love me. He promised that he wouldn't."

Kelsi now shared Taylor's look of confusion.

"When and why?"

"At the start of out music project. We were only supposed to work together and he was supposed to merely put up with me. It was surprising that we even became friends. Now... It's just really confusing!"

Taylor and Kelsi shared another glance, talking with their eyes. Gabriella looked at them and rolled her eyes.

_"I hate when they do that. I'm right here, you know! They're just like my parents."_

Taylor and Kelsi pulled Gabriella into a hug, yanking Gabriella out of her thoughts."He loves you, Gabs. Give him a chance."

Gabriella murmured into Taylor's shoulder.

"I can't."

_"I don't want to hurt him."_

♪

"Wow, man. That's harsh. She just left you there?"

Troy nodded and put his head in his hands.

"Yup."

"Wow. No wonder you guys aren't talking."

Troy groaned and shook his head.

"I told her that I loved her and she brought up a stupid promise that I'd made when we first met."

"What promise?"

"I told her that I wouldn't fall in love with her."

Chad shook his head.

"Why would you make a stupid promise like that? You've done a lot of stupid things before, Troy, but this is a whole new level."

I dunno, Chad! She just shot it out of nowhere and I agreed! I didn't think I would actually fall for her!"

Chad felt truly sorry for his best bud. He had had his heart ripped out. Chad and Taylor had gone to an amazing restaurant on Saturday and it made him feel guilty that he had had so much fun when Troy obviously didn't.

♪

**Yuppers! Chaylor got together! That's for all of the Chaylor fans out there!**

**Jay**


	24. Chapter 24

**Holy crap, guys! 250 reviews! That's awesome. I'm so thankful for your support. I can't do this without you!**

**Beware of the fluffiness!**

The next morning, Sharpay found Troy sitting against his locker, doing absolutely nothing. She took a seat beside him, causing him to turn and look at her. She gave him a small smile but he ignored it and looked back to a spot on the ground.

"You wanna talk?"

Troy shook his head.

"Okay, then you can listen. I know your date with Gabriella didn't go as planned. Ryan could even tell. You guys didn't even talk or look at each other yesterday. Music class was brutal. Did you see all the looks Ms. Darbus shot at you? Not the point. Okay, I know that you love Gabriella. I also know that you were planning to tell her. Is that what this is about? Did she say that she didn't love you?"

Troy turned and looked at Sharpay.

"I told her I loved her and she ran. She reminded me of a stupid promise not to fall in love with her and ran! You happy?"

Sharpay placed a comforting hand on Troy's shoulder, surprised when he didn't brush her off.

"No, I'm not. You're my friend, Troy, and I hate seeing you like this. But, Gabriella is also my friend so I have to try to understand it from her point of view, too."

♪

After school, at four thirty, Sharpay's black BMW pulled into the Montez driveway. She quickly checked her makeup in the mirror and strutted up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently until Gabriella opened the door.

"Hey, Gabriella. I was hoping we could talk for a while?"

Gabriella nodded and allowed Sharpay in.

"Mama! I have a friend over!"

Mrs. Montez came out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice. She handed it to Gabriella.

"Here, honey. Hello. Would you like something to drink?"

Sharpay shook her head.

"No thank you, Mrs. Montez. I just need to talk to Gabriella for a little bit."

Mrs. Montez smiled and nodded.

"Mama, this is Sharpay."

"Hello, Sharpay. It's nice to meet you."

Sharpay shook Mrs. Montez's outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you as well."

Sharpay followed Gabriella up to her bedroom, where she took a seat in the desk chair. Gabriella made herself comfortable on the edge of her bed. Sharpay leaned forward slightly and took one of Gabriella's hands, surprising her.

"Troy told me what happened after I left."

Gabriella swallowed and nodded, already knowing the reason for Sharpay's visit.

"Gabriella, do you love Troy?"

Gabriella looked into Sharpay's eyes and didn't see the Ice Princess she once was. Instead, she saw a mixture of confusion and concern. In Gabriella's eyes, Sharpay saw the truth. Gabriella did love Troy. Gabriella took her hand away from Sharpay and played with her fingers.

"I do... But I'm not supposed to!"

Sharpay was calm and patient with Gabriella, something that surprised the brunette greatly.

"Why not? You know Troy loves you."

Gabriella sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I know. That's what makes this so hard and complicated."

"But it doesn't have to be! You and Troy can get together and everything would be fine! Even perfect! Look, Gabriella, I've known Troy Bolton forever and he has never been this way with anyone except you. If you don't want to be with him, although I don't know why, at least talk to him. Try to save your friendship before there's nothing left to save."

Sharpay stopped and gave Gabriella a small smirk.

"You will never hear me say anything like that again. Don't get used to it."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and saw the amusement on her face. She giggled quietly and returned Sharpay's smirk.

"That was definitely a moment to remember."

♪

Troy opened his bedroom door and found Gabriella standing there. He looked at her with shock and confusion.

"Your aunt let me in."

Troy nodded and opened the door wider, allowing Gabriella entry into his room. Troy remembered everything that had happened between him and Gabriella and a scowl appeared on his face, hiding his excitement that she had come to see him.

"What do you want, Gabriella?"

Gabriella winced at his harsh tone. She stood by the door and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I overreacted on Friday. You didn't keep your promise, but... can you really keep yourself from falling in love? I realized that I got upset at you for something you had no control over. And the thing is, Troy, I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love with you, that I wouldn't hurt you by being with you. I broke my promise, too, because I do love you. It took Sharpay coming over and knocking some sense into me, but I do."

Troy sat on his bed, shocked by Gabriella's confession and confused by her rejection.

"So... If you love me, why can't we be together? Am I not good enough for you?"

Gabriella gasped and took a few steps towards Troy, taking his hand in hers.

"No! Troy, you are amazing! Any girl would be lucky and blessed to have you. I'm just afraid that I might hurt you."

Troy stood up and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's small waist.

"But the only girl I want is you, Gabi. It hurts more to not be able to have you."

Gabriella felt tears rolling down her cheeks and moved to wipe them away, but found Troy's hands already there.

"I love you, Gabi."

Troy leaned towards Gabriella, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. He looked into her eyes and found them full of love. As there lips met, Troy felt a jolt shoot down his spine. Gabriella brought her arms up and wrapped them around Troy's neck, pulling him closer. She ran her hand through his soft hair and felt him shiver. When the lack of oxygen became too prominent to ignore, Troy pulled away, his arms still wrapped tightly around Gabriella. Troy leaned his forehead against Gabriella's, closing his eyes to catch his breath.

"I love you, too, Troy."

Troy opened his eyes and saw Gabriella looking at him, a content smile on her face.

♪

**They're finally together! (In the tune of "We're All in This Together) :)**

**Jay**


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty Five! The Music Project!**

Wednesday morning, Troy and Gabriella walked into East High hand in hand. They found Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason and Kelsi standing in a group by Troy's locker. Chad spotted the new couple first.

"Hey! It's about time, you two!"

Taylor hit her boyfriend on the back of the head.

"Don't be so insensitive! Hey, Gabs, Troy. Congratulations!"

Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and walked over to Taylor, giving her a small hug. Kelsi and Sharpay joined the hug as the boys did their little high fives. When they pulled back, Kelsi spoke up.

"So, are you guys ready for the music presentations?"

Everyone nodded except for Gabriella, who turned and stared at her, eyes wide.

"That's today?"

Sharpay glanced at Troy and turned back to Gabriella.

"Yeah... Did you forget?"

Gabriella sighed.

"I guess with everything going on, it slipped my mind."

Taylor looked concerned.

"Are you okay, Gabs? Are you ready for it?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and he took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous, is all. I'll get over it."

♪

"Kelsi? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Troy. What's up?"

Troy played nervously with his hands.

"Well... Gabriella is really nervous about the whole singing thing so... I was wondering if we could do your song. That way, I'd be singing with her. Maybe it will help calm her or something, knowing she isn't the only up there."

Kelsi looked confused.

"What song?"

"Uh, Gabriella was working on a song called _Breaking Free_?

"Oh... Sure, go for it. It's for next year's Spring Musicale but it could debut now"

"Thank you so much, Kels.

"No problem, Troy. Anything for you and Gabriella. You're a good boyfriend. Now let's go eat! I'm hungry!"

Troy laughed and followed Kelsi to the table the gang usually occupied at lunch. Troy took his seat beside Gabriella and took her hand under the table. She leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"What was that?"

"I was just asking Kelsi something."

Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush. The other girls at the table giggled while the boys rolled their eyes.

"Dude! I'm eating here!"

"Shut it, Chad."

Taylor smacked Chad on the arm, causing the whole table to erupt into laughter. Chad sat there, rubbing his arm.

"Ow! That hurt! You are so mean."

Taylor stuck out her tongue.

"I know."

"And very immature, too."

Troy's eyebrow rose.

"You're one to talk, buddy."

♪

Gabriella sat at her desk, trying to pay attention to the presentations that were going on in front of her, but not succeeding. She was nervous, anyone could see that. She absent mindedly clapped when a guy named James and his partner, Haley, had finished. Haley packed up her guitar while James placed his bongos back into their case. Ms. Darbus consulted her list.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez."

Troy stood with his guitar in hand, giving his hand for Gabriella to take. She timidly took it and stood, walking slowly to the front of the classroom. She sat on a stool that was placed there and looked at all the awaiting faces. She almost fainted right there, but Troy took her hand and squeezed it. She gave him a small smile. He took a seat on the stool next to Gabriella and spoke into the mic.

"Hey, guys. Um... sorry about this, but, you're gonna have to put up with my singing."

Gabriella looked at Troy, confused but still nervous. Troy just smiled at her and she instantly knew she could trust him.

"This song was written by a good friend of ours, Kelsi Neilson, and Gabriella. Hope you enjoy it."

Gabriella smiled as Troy started to play, instantly recognizing the tune that floated throughout the classroom. Troy took a deep breath and sang into the mic.

_**We're soaring**_

_**Flying**_

_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

Gabriella closed her eyes, and sang her line, imagining it was just her and Troy.

_**If we're trying**_

_**So we're breaking free**_

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at Troy as he sang his part, completely captivated by his voice.

_**You know the world can see us**_

_**In a way that's different than who we are**_

Gabriella felt more comfortable and got into the song, singing with all the emotion she could muster. Troy smiled as he listened to Gabriella. He couldn't help feeling proud that she was able to overcome her fears.

_**Creating space between us**_

_**'Til we're separate hearts**_

Gabriella and Troy sang together, staring into each other's eyes, forgetting the rest of the class was watching them.

_**But your faith**_

_**It gives me strength**_

_**Strength to believe**_

_**We're breaking free**_

The couple didn't notice when people started clapping along, amazed that they sounded so good.

_**We're soaring**_

_**Flying**_

_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying**_

_**Yeah we're breaking free (Ohh we're breaking free, Ooh)**_

_**Can you feel it building?**_

_**Like a wave the ocean just can't control**_

_**Connected by a feeling ooh in our very souls (Very souls, ooh)**_

Gabriella felt like she was breaking free, breaking free for the few moments when nothing mattered but her and Troy. She didn't feel the pain of possibly losing her mother or that she herself could leave the earth soon. All she felt was the joy and freedom of being with Troy.

_**Rising 'till it lifts us up**_

_**So everyone can see**_

_**We're breaking free**_

_**We're soaring**_

_**Flying**_

_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying**_

_**Yeah were breaking free**_

_**Oh we're breaking free (Ooh)**_

_**Running**_

_**Climbing**_

_**To get to the place**_

_**To be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time**_

_**So were breaking free**_

_**We're breaking free (Ooh, Yeah)**_

_**More than hope, more than faith**_

_**This is truth, this is fate**_

_**And together we see it coming**_

_**More than you, more than me**_

_**Not a want, but a need**_

_**Both of us breaking free...**_

_**Soaring**_

_**Flying**_

_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

_**If were trying**_

_**Yeah we're breaking free (Breaking free)**_

_**We're running**_

_**Ooh climbing**_

_**To get to the place to be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time (Now's the time)**_

_**So we're breaking free (Ohh, We're breaking free, Ooh)**_

Troy looked at Gabriella and felt a wave of intense emotion rush over him. He felt the love he had for her and the love that she had for him.

_**You know the world can see us**_

_**In a way that's different than who we are**_

Troy and Gabriella continued to look at each other, completely lost in each other's gazes. They were broken out of their trance when the whole class erupted into applause and cheers. Even Ms. Darbus was cheering and clapping her hands.

"Bravo! Brava!"

Gabriella looked nervously as the class stood, giving them a standing ovation. She looked over at Taylor, who had tears in her eyes. Beside Taylor was Kelsi, who gave her a thumbs up and a large smile. Sharpay was just beaming. She clapped her hands together and was squealing. Zeke was holding her down, preventing her from running up to the front to hug Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella giggled; glad she had the support of her best friends.

Troy placed his guitar back in its case and stood beside Gabriella, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She instantly turned red as the class erupted into hoots and hollers. Ms. Darbus looked amused, but had to regain control of her wild class.

"That's enough, Mr. Bolton! No PDA in school!"

Troy chuckled and took Gabriella's hand, leading her back to their seats.

♪

**I don't own the song... Although I really wish I did. (Sigh)**

**Jay**


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't hurt me!**

The week went by fast for Troy and Gabriella. It was filled with movies and dinners. They also spent a lot of time with their friends. Sharpay still couldn't get over how cute they were and one day, she was shut up by Zeke's lips on hers. Chad had gotten down on his knees and bowed to him, thanking him for shutting her up.

"You are my hero! Thank you. Thank you."

The whole group had laughed except for Sharpay, who glared at Chad. She pouted and turned to Zeke, who gave her another kiss. She smiled and quickly got over being upset. Gabriella had giggled, thinking Sharpay and Zeke made a cute couple as well. She just wasn't as verbal about it as the blonde.

Troy and Gabriella stood on her porch, saying their goodbyes after a night of watching movies at Troy's. The whole gang had been there, laughing and eating popcorn, but had left around eight, allowing Troy and Gabriella to have an hour to themselves. Gabriella had helped Troy clean up and just talked about random things, like how cute Kelsi and Jason would be together, while sitting on the couch. Troy had offered to drive Gabriella home and she gratefully accepted.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, giving Troy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yup. Are you coming to pick me up?"

"You bet. And this is a real kiss..."

Troy leaned forward and held Gabriella's waist, pulling her closer until their lips met. They pulled apart and Troy lazily grinned at Gabriella.

"Bye, Gabi. Good night."

"Good night, Troy."

Gabriella turned around and unlocked the door, gently pushing it open. She turned back and gave Troy a wave as he pulled out of the driveway. He waved back and took off down the street. Gabriella sighed with happiness and went inside. She walked through the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water to drink with her pills. She felt guilty about keeping her sickness from Troy, but felt it was best that he didn't know. Gabriella walked into the living room, hoping to find her mom reading on the couch, but gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Mama!"

Gabriella dropped her water bottle and ran over to her mother, who was lying on the floor. Gabriella dropped to her knees beside her mother and gently shook her.

"Mama! Wake up!"

When Gabriella got no response, she panicked and picked up the phone, quickly dialing 911.

"Hello? My mother has a brain tumor and I just found her on the floor... Yes, she has been to the doctor's... My dad isn't home right now... Gabriella Montez... Okay. Please Hurry!"

Gabriella rolled her mother onto her side and quickly dialed the church.

"Daddy? You have to come home quick. Mama collapsed and an ambulance is coming. Can you meet us at the hospital? I hear sirens... I love you, too, Daddy. Hurry!

Gabriella went to open the door, surprised that the ambulance had made it so quickly. Two men carrying a stretcher came in.

"Where is she?"

Gabriella pointed towards the living room.

"In there."

One of the guys nodded and they went into the living room, Gabriella trailing at a distance behind. She didn't want to get in their way. Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes as her mother was strapped onto the gurney. One of the men rolled her mother out as the other came up to her.

"I'm Nathan. That is Jake. What's your name?"

"Gabriella."

"Okay, Gabriella. We need to get your mom to the hospital fast, okay? Do you want to ride in the back or the front?"

"In the back, please."

Nathan nodded and led Gabriella to the ambulance, climbing in after her and closing the door. Jake sat behind the wheel and quickly drove through the traffic to get to the hospital. Gabriella took her mother's hand and squeezed it, praying that she would be fine. She watched as Nathan hooked her mother up to a whole bunch of machines, not really seeing what he was doing. Gabriella looked at Mrs. Montez's pale face and cried.

"It'll be okay, Gabriella. You need to be calm for your mom."

Gabriella nodded and tried to dry her tears, but new ones replaced those that had been wiped away.

♪

Greg drove as quickly as he could to the hospital, and pulled into the parking lot. He rushed into the ER and walked straight up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where my wife and daughter are? The name's Montez."

The young redhead typed on the keyboard and stared at the screen.

"Room 275, Sir."

"Thank you."

Greg rushed to the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently as he began to rise slowly. When he finally heard the "ding", he ran down the hall, looking for the right room. When he came to room 275, he walked in and saw his wife lying in the uncomfortable hospital bed. She was still unconscious but he could hear the steady beep of the machines she was currently hooked up to.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella had been sitting on her mother's left side, clutching onto her hand. She looked up and saw her father rush over and wrapped her in a warm and desperate embrace. He let go of her and wiped the tears that were still on her pale cheeks.

"Shh. It'll be okay, sweetie."

Gabriella nodded and turned back to her mother, swaying a little.

"Gabriella, dear, are you okay? Did you take your medication yet?"

Gabriella's eyes widened as she remembered dropping her water bottle and never taking her pills.

"I forgot because I walked into the living room and found Mama on the floor."

She burst into tears again as her father pulled her close to him.

"Shh. I'm going to find a doctor to get you some medicine, okay? I'll be right back."

Gabriella nodded and sat back in her chair, still holding onto Mrs. Montez's hand tightly.

"You've got to be okay, Mama."

Gabriella felt herself nodding off but woke instantly when she heard her mother cough.

"Mama?"

Mrs. Montez opened her eyes and saw her daughter standing over her, worry written on her face. She gave Gabriella a small smile and Gabriella pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You had me and Dad really scared."

Mr. Montez came back into the room holding a little cup and a bottle of water.

"I got your pills, Gabriella."

"Daddy! Mom's up."

Mr. Montez quickly set the cup on the table and went to take his wife's hand.

"Gabriella, you should call Troy. Tell him what's going on."

Gabriella looked at her father confused. He handed her his cell phone.

"He called after he went by the house and to drop off your sweater. He found the door unlocked and nobody home. He called me."

"Oh. I'll be right back."

Gabriella gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek and chugged down her pills before she walked out the door. She took the elevator to the ground floor and walked outside. The cool breeze felt good against her skin and she sighed, happy her mother had woken up. She quickly dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Troy. My dad said you called."

"Yeah. You left your sweater so I went over to give it to you. The door was unlocked and nobody was home so I got worried. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

Gabriella smiled at his caring tone.  
"I'm fine, Troy. My mother just gave us a bit of a scare. I don't know how's she's doing."

"Okay, hang on, Gabi. I'll be right there."

"No, you don't ha..."

Troy cut her off.

"I'm coming, Gabi. That's final. I'm almost there anyways."

"What? How?"

"I move fast."

Gabriella giggled.

"Fine. I'm waiting outside."

"Okay, see you in a few. I love you."  
"I love you, too."

Gabriella smiled as she hung up the phone. She loved when Troy told her he loved her. She sat on a bench outside the door and waited for Troy. Ten minutes later, Troy walked over to her, a couple things in his hands. She stood and met him part way.

"Hey. You didn't have to come but I appreciate it. Thank you, Troy."

Troy leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"No problem. Anything for my gorgeous girlfriend."

Gabriella giggled but stopped when a gust of wind blew through her thin shirt. Troy noticed and handed her one of the things he was holding.

"Here, you left this at my place."

Gabriella gratefully took the sweater and put it on.

"What else do you got there?"

Troy handed her a book.

"I thought you might get bored so I brought you something to read. It's from my own personal collection."

Gabriella looked at him with shock.

"You read? Who knew?"

"Hey! I have my smart moments."

Troy looked at his watch.

"Visiting hours are over at eight so I can't come in, but here... These are for your mom. Tell her to get well soon."

Troy handed Gabriella the flowers he had been holding. She smiled thankfully at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you, Troy. She'll love them."

Troy nodded and wrapped Gabriella in a hug, gently kissing her temple.

"I love you. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Gabriella nodded into his chest.

"I love you, too, Troy. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. I have to go. My uncle wants me home by eleven."

Gabriella nodded again and pulled away. She watched as Troy walked down the path to the parking lot. She smiled and turned, walking back into the hospital.

♪

**I just want you all to know I really appreciate you reading this. It's my first post so it means a lot. Thankies.**

**Jay**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it took so long guys. Exams, work, wedding, stuff... I know, I have excuses for everything. But I'm really sorry. I also appreciate all the reviews from you guys. I've made some pretty cool friends. Well, here it is...**

Gabriella sat next to her mother's bed. She looked up from her book as Gina stirred.

"Mama?"

Gina turned to her daughter and gave her a weak smile.

"Hi, honey. How long have you been here?"

Gabriella smiled back.

"Not long. Dad just looked like he needed a break. He went to get some coffee."

Gina nodded.

"Okay. How is Troy?"

Gabriella blushed at the mention of her boyfriend.

"He's fine. He came earlier and brought you some flowers."

Gina looked over to the table that her daughter pointed at and saw the beautiful bouquet of daisies and sunflowers.

"That's very kind of him. I'll have to remember to thank him next time he comes over."

Gina looked at her daughter's smiling face.

"You love him, don't you?"

Gabriella blushed, causing her mother to smile.

"I love him so much."

Gina nodded, understandingly.

"He's the one?"

Gabriella smiled and looked at her mother.

"Mama, I really believe he is."

"Well then, don't you think he deserves to know?"

Gabriella gasped. She looked at her mother, the smile from a few seconds ago, vanished.

"Mama! I can't do that to him! And what if he decides he can't deal with it? What if he leaves me?"

Gina shook her head, slightly.

"If he left you, he wouldn't be the 'one' for you."

Gabriella didn't say anything. Instead, she looked down at her hands, fidgeting with them.

"Gabriella, he deserves to know. He needs to make the decision whether or not he wants to stay with you. From what I see, he loves you dearly. You need to have a little faith in him."

Gabriella sighed.

"I know, Mama. But I can't help but think that he'll leave me once he finds out. I was never upset about being sick until I met Troy. He makes me want to live, Mom. I don't want to tell him. If he leaves me..."

"Gabriella, have faith in Troy. He is a good guy. Don't give up on him. I think you should tell him, and soon. But it is not up to me to tell you what to do. You have to make this decision yourself."

Gabriella looked back up to her mother, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know, Mama. But it's so hard. I want to tell him, because I feel guilty hiding it from him. But at the same time, I can't."

"Honey, do what you think is best. You are a very smart girl. I know you will make the right choice."

Gabriella stood up and hugged her mother.

"Thank you, Mama."

Gina wrapped her arms around her daughter's petite form.

"I love you, Gabriella. And no matter what you decide to do, I will still love you."

Gabriella continued to hug her mother as a couple tears rolled down her cheek, falling onto her mother's back.

"I love you, too, Mama."

"You should go home and sleep. It's nearly morning. Take the car and go home. Sleep for a while and call Troy after school. You're going to rest, not go to school, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and took the keys from her father when he came back in.

♪

Gabriella woke up and looked at her clock, groaning when it read 2:17. She rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, taking a shower to wake herself up. She had had a long night. She had stayed at the hospital until nearly four in the morning. Gabriella walked out of her bathroom twenty minutes later, wrapped in a towel. After getting dressed, Gabriella went downstairs and made herself a turkey sandwich. She sat in front of the TV, eating and waiting for three o'clock to roll around.

Gabriella polished off her sandwich, surprised at how hungry she was, and put her dishes in the sink. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was a few minutes after three. She went back into the living room and grabbed the phone, sitting on the couch. She quickly dialed Troy's cell phone number and waited. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Troy. It's Gabi."

"Good afternoon, gorgeous."

Gabriella giggled.

"Thank you."

"I called around noon and no one picked up. I figured you'd still be at the hospital so I called your dad's phone. He said you were at home in bed. Did you just get up?"

"About an hour ago. I had a shower and a late lunch."

"Good. You must have been exhausted. How long did you stay at the hospital?"

"I left at around four this morning. I got home and went straight to bed. What'd I miss today?"

"Not much. Um... Oh! Jason and Kelsi are officially dating and Ryan Evans has a date with the new girl in his history class."

"Wow! I missed a lot in one day."

"Not really. So how's your mom?"

Gabriella sighed.

"I'm not sure. The doctors are still running tests on her. That's why I'm not there right now. Dad said I would get too bored."

"Oh, okay. So what are you gonna do today?"

Gabriella remembered what her mom had said in the morning and took a deep breath.

"Actually, Troy, I was hoping to talk to you. Can you come over?"

Troy heard the nervousness in her voice and instantly became worried.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair and walked up to her bedroom. She picked up her pajamas and made her bed. She walked back downstairs and sat at the kitchen counter, trying to figure out how to tell Troy the truth. She heard the doorbell ring and started to panic. She slid off the stool and walked to the front door, opening it to allow Troy in.

"Hey, Gabi. Are you okay?"  
Instead of answering, Gabriella took Troy's hand and pulled him up to her bedroom. Troy followed, very confused and worried. He decided to wait until Gabriella was ready to tell him whatever she had to. She led him to her bed and sat down on the edge, pulling him down with her.

Gabriella looked everywhere but at Troy. She let go of his hand once they sat down and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Seeing her like this also made Troy nervous. He gently took both of her hands in his and tilted his head to look her in the eye.

"What's wrong, Gabi?"

Gabriella looked into Troy's blue orbs, and melted when she saw the genuine concern he held for her. She tried to pull her hands away, but Troy gripped them a little tighter, but not enough to hurt her.

"Talk to me, Gabi."  
Troy's eyes pleaded with her. She had to look away or she would lose all self control. She was on the verge of tears and didn't want to let them out, in fear that Troy would find her more pitiful.

"Troy... I haven't been completely honest with you."

Troy loosened his grip on her hands, but didn't completely pull away. His eyes slightly darkened, causing Gabriella to almost lose her nerve again.

"What is it? There's someone else, isn't there?"

Gabriella head snapped up to look Troy in the eye.

"No! How could you think that?"

Troy calmed down slightly.

"Sorry. You're just making me nervous. So, what is it, Gabi? You know you can talk to me about anything and everything."

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. She opened her eyes and looked intently at Troy.

"Troy, you know I love you right?"

Troy slowly nodded.

"And you know I love you."

Gabriella gave him a very small smile, so small that he wouldn't even consider it a smile.

"Troy, I lied to you. That time I fainted? I forgot to take my pills. You remember that?"

Troy nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. They were for your migraines."

Gabriella felt a tear slide down her cheek and quickly brushed it away, beating Troy to it.

"They weren't for migraines. Sure, I get migraines very once in a while but... The pills were for something else entirely."

Troy's eyebrows bunched up in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Troy, that I'm sick."

Troy's grip loosened again and Gabriella felt her heart fall.

"What do you mean by 'sick'?"

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore and clutched his hands tightly, afraid to let go.

"I have leukemia, Troy."

Troy's eyes widened and he stood up abruptly, yanking his hands away from Gabriella. Gabriella stood and tried to take his hand again but he pulled away. Tears flowed freely down Gabriella's face.

"I'm sorry, Troy! I didn't know how to tell you!"

Troy looked at Gabriella and felt hurt and betrayed. He turned and left, leaving Gabriella sobbing in her room. He ran out the front door, slamming the door behind him. He quickly got behind the wheel of his truck and sat there shocked. After a few minutes, Troy started his truck and drove home. He passed Mr. Montez's car as he sped down the street.

♪

**Ahh! I've hid behind everything I could think of. Garbage cans, desks, bookcases. I'm sorry, guys, but it had to be done!**

**Jay**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight! I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews and support!**

Gabriella heard the front door slam and slumped on her bed, crying her heart out. She didn't hear the front door open again and the footsteps that came up the stairs. She barely felt arms wrap around her in a tight embrace.

"Shh. It'll be okay, Gabriella. If he loves you, he'll come back."

Gabriella turned in her father's arms and cried into his chest and shoulder, feeling like an eight year old again.

"I just love him so much, Daddy!"

"I know, sweetie. I know."

Greg knew that Gabriella had told Troy her secret. His wife had filled him in on the conversation they had had while he was getting coffee. He looked down at the girl in his arms and rubbed her back gently, feeling like he was comforting his seventeen year old daughter with a broken heart instead of his little eight year old girl.

♪

Troy walked into his bedroom and fell on the bed, hiding his face in his hands. He looked up to see his Uncle Zac standing at the door.

"What happened?"

Troy stared ahead emotionlessly. Gabriella's words hit him hard. Tears began to fall down his face.

"She's sick. She has leukemia."

Uncle Zac walked over to his bed and sat down next to his nephew. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and let him cry on his shoulder.

"Oh, Troy. It'll be okay. Everything will turn out right in the end."

Troy pulled away from his uncle's embrace and stood. He was hysterical.

"How could you say that? How do you know? Huh? Are you God? Can you really make Gabriella live?"

Zac watched in pain as his nephew ranted on and on.

"How do you know if everything will be fine? You can't make her live!"

Troy's tears wouldn't stop flowing and he didn't feel ashamed that he was crying in front of his uncle. He grabbed his lamp and chucked it across the room in pure anger and heartbreak. Zac pulled Troy back down to the bed, holding him down.

"Stop it, Troy! Get a hold of yourself. Gabriella obviously needs you right now. You need to be strong. Not only for yourself but for her."

Troy sobbed as his uncle pulled him closer. He leaned into his uncle's strong chest and let it all out.

"I love her. She can't just leave me here."

"She's not gone, Troy. She's still here. Who knows? Maybe she'll beat it. But she needs the support of the people she loves."

Troy pulled away from his uncle, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"I can't. She lied to me. She kept me in the dark for the whole time we knew each other."

♪

Sharpay watched from across the room as Troy and Gabriella avoided each other again. She sighed and pulled Taylor over to her table.

"Look at them! It's depressing!"

Taylor nodded and sighed.

"I know. Lunch was so awkward. They didn't even say hi to each other. Did you see the way Gabriella kept looking at Troy? It's like she was trying to catch his gaze. He looked away every time."

"I know. I'm so confused."

Kelsi walked over to them and saw who they were looking at.

"Do you know what's up with Troy and Gabriella?"

Taylor and Sharpay shook their heads.

"No clue. It's very disturbing seeing them like this."

Taylor nodded in agreement with Sharpay.

"We should try to talk to Gabriella."

Kelsi nodded.

"I'll go ask Darbus."

Kelsi walked over to the music teacher and whispered something in her ear. Taylor and Sharpay watched with interest as Ms. Darbus seemed to ponder whatever Kelsi had asked her. They saw the music teacher nod to Kelsi. Kelsi came back with a smile on her face as Sharpay and Taylor gave her questioning looks.

"What was that?"

"Well, Tay, you said we should talk to Gabriella, so I asked Ms. Darbus if we could go to the spare music room and work on the Spring Musicale for next year."

Sharpay quickly hugged the little auburn haired girl.

"You are amazing, Kels!"

♪

Gabriella followed her friends silently as they dragged her to the spare music room. It was the room where they kept all the instruments, including the piano Gabriella had used before. Once the four girls got there, they all took a chair and sat in a small group. Gabriella felt three pairs of eyes on her and looked around confused.

"What are you doing, guys?"

Sharpay was the first to speak up.

"We know something happened between you and Troy."

Taylor cut in.

"And as your best friends, we feel that we could help you if you tell us what is going on."

Kelsi decided to contribute to the conversation next.

"We are only doing this because we're worried about you, Gabriella."

Gabriella looked at all of her friends in shock and slight annoyance.

"Guys, I appreciate what you're trying to do but what happened between Troy and I is none of your business."

Sharpay sighed and took a deep breath, ready to go into Ice Princess Mode.

"Gabriella Montez, we are trying to help you here! So you better tell us what's up or we will never leave you alone!"

Kelsi took hold of Sharpay's arms to hold her down. Gabriella looked at Sharpay with fear in her eyes. Taylor saw this and quickly explained.

"What she means to say is: We're your best friends. If anyone can help you, it's us."

Sharpay gave Gabriella an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that. It's just that you and Troy are so frustrating! You guys are the cutest couple in the world but you two are just really stubborn."

Gabriella felt a few tears slide down her cheek.

"I'm not sure we're a couple anymore."

Everyone's head swiveled to look at her. Sharpay's eyes were wide.

"What do you mean?"

"I think Troy and I are over. I made a huge mistake and I don't think he'll ever forgive me. I don't blame him either."

Taylor wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl.

"What'd you do? I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

Gabriella shook her head.

"No, it's bad. I lied to him. I kept a huge secret from him."

Kelsi looked at Sharpay with worry in her eyes.

"What was the secret?"

The three girls waited patiently as Gabriella told them about her illness and how she told Troy. She also told them of his reaction and how he had been ignoring her all day.

"Oh, Gabs! I am so sorry!"

Taylor wrapped her arms around her best friend again, in hopes of comforting her. All four girls had tears in their eyes as they sat there hugging each other until the period was over.

"We're always here for you, Gabs."

Gabriella smiled thankfully at Sharpay.

"Thanks, guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kelsi leaned in for another comforting hug.

"Troy will come around. He'll forgive you. He really loves you, Gabs."

Gabriella felt calmed by her words. She still had her doubts, but there was new hope in her heart.

_"I hope you're right, Kels."_

♪

Chad and Troy were sitting on the bench in the locker room, taking a break from the intense run they had just taken for gym class. Chad watched Troy as he stared at the floor ahead of him. He had been quiet and moody all day. Chad also noticed that Troy and Gabriella seemed to be mad at each other again.

"What's up, Troy?"

Troy looked up, startled.

"What do you mean?"

Chad gave Troy a "You know what I mean" look. Troy groaned.

"Nothing, Chad."

"Troy..."

"Have you ever seen 'A Walk to Remember'?"

Chad looked at Troy, confused.

_"That was random."_

"Uh... Is that the one with Mandy Moore in it?"

Troy nodded.

"Yeah. You've seen it?"

Chad blushed.

"Taylor made me watch it with her."

Troy rolled his eyes.

"Anyways... Do you remember Jamie? She made the guy promise to not fall in love with her."

"Yeah. The guy's name was Landon."

"Whatever. Landon fell in love with her anyways. Why did she make him promise her that?"

Chad looked so lost and confused.

"She was sick?"

"Exactly!"

"So..."

Troy sighed.

"Gabriella made me make her that promise when we first met, remember?"

Chad slowly nodded.

"Yeah... No way! She doesn't have... Does she?"

Troy nodded and felt tears well up in his eyes but he pushed them back, too proud to cry in front of his best friend.

"She does. And she didn't tell me until yesterday."

Chad sat down beside Troy.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry. How'd you take it?"

"Not good. I just left. She was crying and I just left her there."

Troy felt guilty that he had just left her without offering her comfort first. He started getting angry with himself.

"I was such a jerk, Chad! She tried so hard, so hard to get me to talk to her and I just ignored her. I'm an asshole."

"No you're not, Troy. You were just shocked about it all. It hadn't quite sunk in yet. You just needed time. Are you okay now?"

"I don't know, Chad. Am I still upset with her about lying? Yes. Do I still love her? Yes. Am I scared shitless that she might leave me here? Hell yes!"

Chad looked at his friend sympathetically.

"I can't tell you what to do, Troy. I can't even start to imagine the position you're in. But you should talk to her. You said so yourself: You still love her."

Troy ran his hand through his hair.

"I know, Chad. I know."

_"I just don't know if I can face her."_

♪

**He has to talk to her! I'm sorry. I'm getting emotional over my own story! LOL. So... please review. My goal was like 200, but you guys have surpassed that so much. New goal: 400! Please help me reach it. Thankies. BTW, I finished all my exams, so... SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER!!! Yupperz! Now I just have work. :( Okay, I won't be updating until Sunday or Monday because I'm going out of town. Anyone heard of the Big Ticket Festival?**

**Jay**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine! I'm thinking this story will be around 35 chapters, give or take a few. So yeah... Thanks to everyone who has supported me! **

Troy stood outside Room 275 with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He had woken up at seven on a Saturday morning and now he was having second thoughts about visiting Mrs. Montez. It felt awkward for Troy because he and Gabriella weren't exactly on solid ground.

_"All the more reason to talk to her mom."_

Troy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door frame and looked in, seeing Gina reading in her hospital bed. She looked up and saw Troy standing in the doorway. She gave him a smile and motioned for him to come in. Troy forced a smile and walked further into the room, taking a seat in one of the chairs by Mrs. Montez's bed.

"What brings you here so early, Troy?"

"Uh... I just wanted to see how you were doing. Here, I brought these for you. They're from my aunt and uncle."

Troy handed over the flowers that he had had in his hand.

"They're beautiful. Be sure to thank your aunt and uncle for me."

"I will."

Troy watched as Mrs. Montez placed the flowers into the vase that Troy's flowers were occupying. She rearranged them to her satisfaction before leaning back on the bed.

"Oh, and thank you for the lovely flowers as well."

"No problem."

Gina looked intently at Troy, noticing how awkward he looked.

"So how are you and Gabriella?"

Troy stared at the heart monitor, not being able to find the courage to look at Mrs. Montez.

"Not so good."

"She told you, right?"

Troy glanced at Mrs. Montez and returned his gaze to the monitor.

"Yup."  
Gina looked at Troy with sympathy in her eyes.

"I guess it didn't go well?"  
Troy scoffed and clenched his fists.

"That's an understatement. I was a complete jerk to her. I just ran off, even when she tried to explain."

Gina reached out and unclenched Troy's hand.

"Troy, it was Gabriella's choice to keep it from you for this long. Please understand that she was scared. She didn't want to lose you."

Troy hung his head.

"I know. I think I may have lost her though. I handled it the wrong way. I know that. I was just so scared and for a while, I felt betrayed. She lied to me about her pills and it hurts that she felt she couldn't come to me. I guess I just proved her point by running away from her."

Gina smiled caringly at her daughter's boyfriend.

"Talk to her, Troy. I'm sure she understands that you were scared and didn't know how to deal with it. Her father and I still don't know how to deal with it. It frightens us to think that our daughter may be gone before we are. But we do everything we can to support her. Up until now, she accepted that she was ill. She didn't blame anyone and just lived her life. She has you now. And I think she is fighting harder. Please just talk to her. Don't give up in her."

Troy smiled at Mrs. Montez.

"Thanks. I needed that. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I truly love your daughter and I'm gonna keep her as long as I can."

Mrs. Montez smiled.

"You're a good guy, Troy. Gabriella made a great choice."

"Thanks, Mrs. Montez. Is she home right now? I think I should talk to her."

"I think you should, too. Go ahead. She said she wouldn't come by until around three."

Troy stood and smiled at Mrs. Montez.

"Thank you. I hope you feel better soon."

"I already feel better, Troy. Thank you."

Troy waved and walked out the door, leaving Gina with a few tears of happiness in her eyes.

♪

Troy walked around the house, letting himself in through the gate. He crept over to the tree and quickly climbed up, landing softly on the balcony. He peered inside and saw Gabriella lying in bed. Troy, thinking she was asleep, was about to leave when he saw her reach over to her night table for the glass of water that sat there. Troy quickly brought his hand up and tapped on the window. Gabriella looked up with slight fear in her eyes. Fear quickly turned to shock when she saw who it was.

"Troy."

Gabriella quickly swung her legs over the side of the bed, and took a few steps over t the balcony door. She unlocked it and opened the door, closing it after Troy stepped in. Gabriella turned to Troy, confusion and hope decorating her features. She gasped slightly when Troy took her hand in both of his.

"I'm sorry, Gabi. I shouldn't have run off the way I did. I'm sorry if I showed you that I didn't care. Because I did. I do. I love you, Gabi, and I promise I'm gonna be here for you. And this is a promise I don't intend to break."

Gabriella stood in front of Troy in her pajamas, staring intently into his blue orbs. She was too shocked to say anything. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"Gabi? Please say something!"

Gabriella shook her head lightly and gave Troy a warm smile.

"I love you, too, Troy."

Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. Gabriella tilted her head and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. His arms tightened around her waist as she snaked her arms around his neck. She pulled away and rested her head on Troy's shoulder, afraid to let go. Troy ran one hand through her dark, curly hair.

"I love you, Gabi. I'm not going anywhere."

♪

Gabriella and Troy went to visit Mrs. Montez at around two thirty. They had stopped at a café and bought some soup and sandwiches. Gabriella knocked on the door of her mother's hospital room.

"Hey, Mama. We come bearing food!"

Gina looked over at the door and smiled, happy to see that Troy and Gabriella were back to normal.

"Hey, guys. Back to normal, I see?"

Gabriella flushed with embarrassment.

"Yup. Troy came over."

"I know. He came here first."

Gabriella turned to look at her boyfriend.

"You did?"

Troy's hand went up to rub the back of his neck. He flashed Gabriella a sheepish grin.

"Yeah... I needed some advice."

Gabriella giggled and turned back to her mother, who was shaking her head, obviously amused by the two teens. Gabriella and Troy pulled up two chairs and sat by Mrs. Montes's bed. Troy passed out the sandwiches while Gabriella gave out the styrofoam bowls of chicken noodle soup. They ate and talked. Gabriella smiled as she saw her mother and boyfriend laughing and getting along so well.

After an hour of laughter, a doctor in a lab coat came in.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Montez. Hey, kids. I'm Dr. Harold Abbott. I have good news."

Everyone's attention turned to the grey haired doctor walking into the room.

"Mrs. Montez, I am a surgeon from New York. They called me in to see if I could help you. I've read over your charts and I truly believe I can help. There is a possibility that the surgery won't work, but I am confident that it will go smoothly..."

Gina looked at her daughter and smiled. She turned back to Dr. Abbott.

"The doctors here have recommended you. My husband and I have discussed it and we are willing to try the surgery."

Dr. Abbott smiled and handed Mrs. Montez a clipboard. Gina accepted the board and turned to Troy and Gabriella.

"Gabriella, why don't you go call your father. See if he can make it here."

Gabriella nodded and stood from her seat, leaning over to kiss her mother on the cheek. She took Troy's hand and led him out the door, allowing her mother to speak to Dr. Abbott.

"Now, Mrs. Montez, there are a few risks..."

♪

**Please review! I really appreciate it.**

**Jay**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Big Three - Oh! Chapter Thirty! Hope you enjoy it. And thanks for the reviews!**

The next morning, Gina Montez was being prepped for surgery at ten. She still wore the tacky hospital gown, but had her hair pulled together in a bun. She smiled at her husband and daughter as she was wheeled into surgery.

"Gabriella and Troy watched as she disappeared through heavy metal doors. Mr. Montez turned to Gabriella.

"Why don't you and Troy get out of here for awhile? I'll call your cell when she's out. I don't think you can see her right away anyways. It'll be a long wait."

Gabriella nodded and took Troy's hand.

"Sure. Call us if anything comes up."

Mr. Montez nodded and watched as his daughter and her boyfriend left the hospital. He sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and waited.

♪

Troy and Gabriella sat in a booth, eating their ice cream cones. Troy finished off his vanilla cone as Gabriella worked on her second scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough.

"You're boring, you know?"

Troy swallowed the last of his cone and looked at Gabriella, a confused expression on his face.

"What?"

"Vanilla. Who gets a plain vanilla cone? That's boring."

Troy chuckled and motioned to Gabriella's cone.

"Maybe I should have some of yours if mine was so boring."

Gabriella quickly moved her cone out of Troy's reach.

"Too bad! You finished yours already!"

Troy leaned over the table and took a bite of her ice cream.

"Troy!"

He gave her an innocent look.

"What?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

Gabriella passed the rest of her cone to Troy, who happily accepted it.

"I'm at the ice cream shop with Troy."

Troy gave her a questioning look and she held up a finger, indicating that she'd tell him in a minute. Troy watched as her expression turned fearful.

"We'll be there in a second."

Gabriella hung up and stood, grabbing her jacket.

"We gotta go."

Troy followed suit and went out the shop door, hearing the jingle of the little bell above it. Troy opened his truck door for Gabriella and went around to his. He started the truck and pulled out of the little parking space.

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital."

Gabriella's eyes focussed straight ahead, fear and worry evident on her face. Troy drove towards the hospital, glancing over at his silent girlfriend. He reached over and took her hand. He gave it a squeeze, causing her to look at him. He flashed her a comforting smile.

"It'll be okay, Gabi."

Gabriella nodded and gave him a small smile back. Her gaze returned to the road ahead.

_"She's gotta be okay."_

Once Troy pulled into the hospital parking lot, Gabriella didn't even wait for Troy to open her door. She ran through the parked cars, leaving Troy to catch up to her.

"Wait up, Gabi!"

Troy locked his truck and ran in the hospital, finding Gabriella holding the elevator door open.

"Hurry, Troy!"

"I'm coming."

Troy and Gabriella reached Mrs. Montez's floor and ran into her room. Gabriella ran up to her father and he wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella looked over to her mother's bed and gasped when she saw her pale faced mother hooked up to many different machines. Mr. Montez set Gabriella down into one of the chairs and sat in front of her.

"Gabriella, they ran into some complications during the surgery. She lost too much blood and part of her brain doesn't function properly. They tried everything they could."

Gabriella shook her head wildly as tears poured down her face.

"No! She's fine!"

Greg shook his head, his own eyes moist.

"We have to let her go, Gabriella. She's suffered long enough."

"She's not gone! They can still save her!"

Gabriella jumped out of the chair and collapsed beside her mother's still form.

"Wake up, Mama! You're fine! You can't die before me!"

Mr. Montez pulled his daughter into a tight embrace, trying to stop her thrashing.

"Gabriella! Stop! You have to let her go!"

Gabriella stopped moving at her father's raised voice. She collapsed into her father's arms as she sobbed.

_"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be the first to go."_

Troy watched from the door, feeling his heart wretch at the site of his girlfriend in so much pain. Dr. Abbott had come in with a nurse, hearing all the commotion. The elderly nurse watched the scene with tears in her eyes. She looked up at Dr. Abbott and saw his face was emotionless.

Greg looked over at the door at the door and noticed everyone there. He slowly stood, pulling Gabriella up with him. Dr. Abbott walked further into the room and placed a hand on Greg's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Ms. Montez, but we have to let her go soon. Would you like to say your goodbyes?"

Greg nodded and led Gabriella to the bed. Gabriella turned from her father's arms to face her mother. Gabriella took one of Gina's hands, surprised by how cold it already was. Gabriella sobbed as she held on tightly.

"I love you, Mama. I'll never forget you. Rest in peace."

Gabriella placed a kiss on her mother's pale cheek. She quickly turned away and ran out of the room. She passed Troy on her way out the door but didn't acknowledge his presence. She ran down the white halls, not hearing her father shout after her.

"Gabriella!"

Troy ran out after her.

"I'll go with her."

Mr. Montez nodded and turned to his wife, his eyes shining with tears. He took a hold of one of her cold hands and said his goodbyes.

"...I'll try my best with her... But it won't be the same without you here. I'm going to miss you..."

Dr. Abbott and Nurse Rose waited patiently as Mr. Montez said goodbye to his wife forever. When he finished, Greg leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead.

"I'll always love you, Gina Montez."

Greg stepped backward and nodded to the doctor. Dr. Abbott flicked a switch on one of the machined. The heart machine beeped for a few seconds and the line went flat.

"Time of death: 3:27 pm."

♪

**I cried when I reread this. Okay, so I didn't cry, but I was sniffling. That's as close to crying as I get, so it's a big deal! Anywayz, many people are asking about a sequel. I'm not sure. I don't think there can be one. I've started writing another story, though. It's One Tree Hill for all who like that show. It's going to be a Naley fic. Thank you so much for all the support. It might take a few days to get the next chapter up. I have four 8.5 hour shifts in a row. Joy! Please review.**

**Jay**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One! Sorry about the wait. I had a long line of shifts at DQ. I hope you find this chapter to your satisfaction. (LOL, I've been talking to too many customers.) Enjoy!**

Troy ran after Gabriella as she tore down the halls. She pushed through the doors, escaping into the sunshine. Troy was tired. His legs screamed for him to stop but he continued to run. He chased Gabriella, continually calling out her name, to the garden behind the hospital.

"Gabi! Slow down!"

Troy's legs burned as he wove through the trees that surrounded the garden.

_"Why aren't her legs hurting? I'm a freaking basketball player and I'm tired!"_

Finally, Troy caught up to Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to a stop. He saw the tears streaming down her face and used his thumb to wipe them away. He felt his heart break when fresh ones replaced them. Gabriella buried her head in Troy's chest, sobbing into his jean jacket. Troy ran his arms up and down her back, trying his best to soothe her.

"I'm so sorry, Gabi. No one should have to go through that."

Troy felt Gabriella nod. He rested his chin on top of her head, holding her close to his body, He had no idea how to help or calm her. Troy's blue eyes scanned the garden, noticing two elderly women watching them from their wheelchairs. Two nurses were standing behind them, ready to push them around the garden.

_"This must be the garden for patients to visit."_

Troy looked around and saw a bench sitting under a large oak tree. Troy slowly pulled away from Gabriella and took her hand, leading her over to the lonely bench.

"Come sit over here, Gabi."

Gabriella just nodded and allowed Troy to lead her to the bench. She was no longer crying, having no tears them to cry. She used her sleeve to wipe the tear stains from her cheeks. She sat down on the bench and felt Troy sitting beside her. Troy turned hi body to face Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

"I'm here for you, Gabi. I'll always be here for you. I love you."

Gabriella nodded and stood.

"I'm gonna go, Troy. I just need to be alone."

Troy nodded, understanding why she wanted to be alone. He hid his hurt as he gave her a hug and a small smile. He watched as she walked back towards the hospital, searching for her dad. Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sat under the tree for a few minutes and walked back to the parking lot.

♪

Wednesday morning, Troy walked into the office and presented the secretary a note from his uncle, dismissing him from yesterday's class.

"Okay, Mr. Bolton, you're all set."

Troy nodded and walked to homeroom. He took his seat before the bell rang and pulled out his iPod. Leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the desk, he listened to his music fir fifteen minutes until the bell rang. Troy watched as the other students filed into class, not surprised that Gabriella was not among them.

_"Her mother just died yesterday! Of course she wouldn't be here."_

Troy watched as Chad and Taylor walked in, hands linked. Behind them came Sharpay and Zeke. She was giggling as he whispered something in her ear. Kelsi and Jason walked in together, hand in hand and grinning like fools. Ryan came in last by himself, smiling as he blew a kiss out the door to the girl in the hall.

Troy couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that he and Gabriella couldn't be like that. He had tried to call her the night before, but she didn't answer her phone. Troy had tried Mr. Montez's cell.

_"Just give her some time, Troy. She'll come around when she's ready."_

Mr. Montez's words rang in Troy's head. Troy sighed as everyone made their way towards his desk. Chad punched his arm.

"Hey, Troy! Sup, man? Haven't seen you in a while."

Troy forced a smile as he looked at his gang of friends.

"Not much, Chad. I was with Gabi yesterday."

Chad's eyebrow rose.

"You and Gabriella skipped to be together?"

"No! Something cam up and I needed to be there for her."

The girls immediately bombarded Troy with questions.

"Is she okay?"

"Is she sick again?"

"Is she gonna die?"

Troy sighed.

"She's not okay, Taylor. Kelsi, she's sick but that's not it. And Sharpay, she's not gonna die."

"THEN WHAT IS IT!?!"

Troy was startled at everyone's outburst. It was funny how they were all in sync.

"I'm not in the position to say anything. I'll ask Gabi if I can tell you, though."

Their conversation was interrupted when Principal Matsui's voice blared through the PA system.

"Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nielson and Ryan Evans, please report to the office."

They gang looked at one another before glancing at the teacher. She nodded her head and the group of close friends rushed out the door. The gang burst into the office, startling Ms. Mary, the secretary. She smiled when she got over the shock.

"Mr. Matsui is waiting in his office."

Troy knocked on the principal's door.

"Come in."

The gang filed into the fairly large office, not sitting because of the lack of seats. Troy saw that Mr. Montez occupied one of the two chairs in front of Mr. Matsui's desk. Principal Matsui looked at the group of kids standing in his office.

"I understand that you are all friends with Ms. Montez. Her father wanted to discuss some issues with you."

Mr. Matsui nodded at Mr. Montez, motioning him to start. Greg cleared his throat, causing the eight friends to become nervous.

"As you all know, Gabriella has leukemia."

Everyone slowly nodded, fearing the worst. Troy was the only one to know that it wasn't the "issue".

"Something has happened to our family recently, causing Gabriella to go through a lot of stress. This isn't good for her, already weak, body."

Sharpay became impatient.

"Well, what happened?"

Sharpay shrank back after she received a glare from the principal. Mr. Montez gave Sharpay a tired smile, thankful that Gabriella had found such caring friends, even if they were impatient.

"Her mother died this weekend. She had developed a tumor in her brain a few weeks ago. She died after surgery."

Everyone but Troy and Mr. Matsui gasped. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi had tears in their eyes. Chad looked pretty emotional, something that surprised everyone.

"Is there anything we could do for you?"

Greg smiled at the big haired boy.

"If you could just be there for Gabriella, that'd be great. She needs her friends right now, even if she won't admit it."

Everyone nodded and Mr. Matsui stood and walked to the door, opening it.

"You can return to class now. Ms. Mary will give you all admit slips. Thank you."

Mr. Montez stood also, placing a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Can you stay for a minute, Troy? I'd like to talk to you."

Troy nodded and sat in the chair beside Mr. Montez. They waited until everyone left. Mr. Matsui walked out, closing the door behind him to give them privacy.

"Troy, Gabriella is not dealing with this well. She has spent the day in her room. She came out to get an orange for breakfast but went back in her room. She won't talk to me. I think if anyone could get through to her, it's you."

Troy nodded, feeling his heart ache because of the pain Gabriella was going through.

"I'll try my best, Sir. I love your daughter and I want to be there for her."

Mr. Montez placed his hand on Troy's shoulder again.

"I know, Troy, and I appreciate it. Gabriella appreciates it, too.

♪

**And there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. This story is gonna come to a close soon; maybe a few more chapters. I just want to know if you all want a final chapter that has a list of all the reviewers. I noticed that some stories have them, so I'm wondering if you guys want one. Another thing, I don't think I'm going to make a sequel. I may come back to this story in the future, but I don't think I have the time to right now. I'm not even sure I'm going to start posting another story. I think I'll just write one in my spare time and post when I feel it's ready. Thank you so much for all of your support. Please review.**

**Jay**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two! Sorry about the long wait, guys. I've been really busy lately. I have work, my sister's soccer games, and to top things off, my parents are getting a divorce. Again. My parents already split and now my Mom and Step Dad are calling it quits. Funny thing is, I'm staying with my Step Dad. I get along with him better. So yeah, now that I've told you my life story... I hope you guys like this chapter. It's short but emotional.**

After school, Troy found himself at Gabriella's doorstep again.

"Come in, Troy. She's up in her room."

Troy followed Mr. Montez into the house, surprised that the man was allowing him to go up to Gabriella's room.

_"I guess the circumstances have changed."_

Troy walked up the stairs and down the hall, mentally preparing himself to be there for his girlfriend. Troy knocked quietly on the door. After a few seconds of shuffling, the door opened, revealing a pale and weak Gabriella.

"Troy? What are you doing here?"

Troy stepped into her room and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella was taken by surprise, but after a few seconds, she placed her hands on Troy's chest and gently pushed him away. Troy took a step back, giving Gabriela a confused look.

"Are you okay, Gabi?"

Troy mentally cursed himself.

_"Okay, Bolton. That was a stupid question. Of course she's not okay!"_

Gabriella sat on the edge of her bed, tucking her knees beneath her chin.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired."

Troy nodded hesitantly, not fully believing her.

"I think... you should go, Troy. I need more time to myself."

"But, Gab..."

Gabriella shook her head violently.

"No, Troy! I have to deal with this my way! I need to do this alone."

"But you don't have to do this alone, Gabi! You have our friends, your father... you have me. We want to help you."

Gabriella shook her head sadly, tears starting to well up in her tired eyes.

"This is something you can't help me with, Troy. Please leave."

Troy let out an exasperated sigh, but turned to walk out the door. He paused and turned back to face Gabriella.

"I love you. You don't have to push me away."

Troy closed the door and walked downstairs while Gabriella sobbed on her bed. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She crawled under the covers, clutching her pillow tightly.

_"I've just pushed away the man I love; the only one that could really help me through this. How could I be so stupid?"_

Despite the grades on her report card, Gabriella felt like the most stupid person in the entire world.

♪

Troy walked into the living room and found Mr. Montez reading his Bible. When Troy walked in, Greg placed a bookmark in the old book and closed it, setting it on the table beside him.

"I take it she was stubborn?"

Troy sat on the couch and nodded, running his hands through his hair.

"I tried, Mr. Montez, I really tried. She thinks that this is something she has to deal with herself. That's not true. Our friends and I want to be there for her. I would do anything for her, but she won't let me in."

"I know, Troy. Gabriella was always independent. She never liked to depend on others to do things for her. She even pushed her mother and me away when we tried to cut her food. And she was two! But, Troy, she always came back and asked for help when she couldn't do it."

Troy sighed but he nodded.

"I'll be there when she needs me. I promise you, Mr. Montez."

Greg smiled.

"You're a good man, Troy. I now know what me wife saw in you... what Gabriella sees in you."

♪

Gabriella lay in bed on Saturday morning. She hadn't been out of the house in days. Troy had come by a few times, but he never stayed long. Gabriella would always push him out, only to regret it a few moments later. She didn't answer her phone, so none of her friends could talk to her. Gabriella found herself getting weaker and weaker.

_"Did I take my pills last night?"_

Gabriella rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She heard her father outside her door, calling her down for breakfast.

"Gabriella! Come eat!"

Gabriella opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She felt herself collapse on the cold bathroom floor. The last thing she heard was her bedroom door opening.

♪

"Gabi... Wake up... I need you... Our friends need you... Wake up, Gabriella..."

Gabriella looked around her, trying to find the voice.

_"I know that voice! Troy!"_

"Troy! I'm right here!"

"Please, Gabi... Don't leave me... I love you..."

Gabriella ran around the darkness frantically, trying to find her boyfriend.

"Troy! Where are you?"

Gabriella wandered around, trying to find anything that would bring her back to Troy. In the distance, Gabriella saw a bright light coming from a closed door. It emitted light, but didn't light up any of her surroundings. She ran towards it.

"Gabi! You can't leave me here!"

Gabriella stopped. Troy's voice was fading. She turned around and saw a faded figure of Troy standing at the end of the dark tunnel.

"Troy!"

Gabriella ran as fast as she could towards Troy. She saw the tears in his eyes and launched herself into his arms.

♪

"Gabi! You can't leave me here!"

Troy couldn't stop the flow of tears that poured down his face. He gripped Gabriella's hand tightly.

_"She has to live. I can't live without her."_

"Troy!"

Troy glanced down at Gabriella, startled. His eyes widened when she flew into his arms, almost knocking him off his chair.

"Gabi?"

Gabriella let go of Troy, using her thumbs to wipe his tears.

"I love you."

Troy's face broke out in a grin.

"I love you, too, Gabi. More than anything."

Gabriella buried her head in Troy's chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.

"I'm so sorry, Troy."

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, gently rubbing her back, and rested his chin on top of her brown curls.

"For what?"

Gabriella tilted her head to look into Troy's eyes. A few tears slipped down her face and Troy kissed them away.

"For everything. For pushing you and our friends away. For ignoring your calls. The truth is, Troy, I need you. I love you so much."

Troy planted a gentle, but firm, kiss on her forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Gabi. You are going through a rough time. The gang understands that and so do I. I love you, Gabi. I will always be here for you. Remember that."

Gabriella nodded.

"I will."

♪

**There you go, guys. I hope you weren't disappointed. I'm thinking one or two more chapters and an epilogue. I would like to thank my 400****th**** reviewer. You know who you are. And I'd also like to thank everyone that's helped me get where I am today. (I feel like I'm receiving a Grammy or something.) A note to people looking for jobs: If you want to have a life, don't work at an ice cream place in the summer! It is excruciatingly time consuming! There. I'm finished my rant. Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter of **_**A Broken Promise of Love**_**. This is chapter Thirty Three! Wow! I'm surprised I surpassed 20! I made this one really long for you guys. And to all the reviewers: Thank you so much. You guys have shown so much support. I'm kinda depressed that this story is coming to a close soon. Just a quick question to all the readers: This story is not being edited by anyone. How is my grammar and spelling? **

Troy and Gabriella looked over at the door when a knock echoed through the room. Dr. Brown walked in and picked up the clipboard that hung on the end of Gabriella's hospital bed.

"Good to see you awake, Ms. Montez. You gave us quite a scare."

Gabriella ducked her head shamefully.

"Sorry."

Dr. Brown chuckled.

"It's alright, Ms. Montez."

"Please, call me Gabriella."

"Okay, Gabriella, do you remember what happened this morning?"

Gabriella pulled away from Troy and sat up straight.

"I spent a lot of time in bed the past few days. When I got out of bed this morning, I realized I may have forgotten to take my pills last night. I was going to the bathroom to get a drink of water. I heard my dad call me and that was it."

Dr. Brown nodded as he took down notes.

"Okay, Gabriella, we're going to keep you here for awhile. We're not sure the pills are strong enough anymore."

Troy and Gabriella looked confused and worried as Gabriella held tightly to Troy's hand.

"Why aren't they strong enough?"

Dr. Brown sighed and pulled up a chair.

"Do you want Troy here with you?"

Gabriella nodded furiously and clutched Troy's hand tighter, causing both Troy and Dr. Brown to smile. Dr. Brown's face, however, turned serious.

"Gabriella, you have been very stressed lately, which is completely understandable. But your body is getting weaker. I'm afraid after your mother passed, your will hasn't been strong as it used to be. Now, I've discussed this with your father ad we've decided to let you live as long as you can. Gabriella, dear, I'm not sure how long that will be. But it is almost completely up to you. You've lived this long because you wanted to. It is mostly you willpower."

Troy gripped Gabriella's hand in both of his as Dr. Brown continued.

_"I can't let her die. She would just leave me here, would she? Her will to live has gone down. How can I make her see that I need her here? I'm being selfish. I can't just force her to live if she really doesn't want to. But then I can't live without her..."_

Troy looked down at Gabriella when she placed her hand on his cheek. She noticed the expression on his face and knew what he was thinking. She leaned up and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, Troy. Not if I can help it."

Troy let out a sigh of relief and buried his face in her luscious brown locks.

"Thank you."

Dr. Brown watched the young couple in front of him and smiled. He stood and walked out the door, giving Troy and Gabriella some time alone.

♪

After receiving a call from his uncle, Troy reluctantly left Gabriella at the hospital to eat dinner. Troy had spent all day with her and it was nearly seven o'clock.

"I'll bring you something when I come back. Hospital food tastes like crap."

He leaned down to kiss Gabriella on the forehead. She giggled and pushed him away.

"Go, Troy! Eat! And shower, too. You stink!"

Troy gasped dramatically.

"I do not! I smell like hospital and so do you!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Troy."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady."

Gabriella giggled again.

"Go, Troy!"

Troy put his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Fine! I can tell when I'm not wanted."

Troy pouted and Gabriella pulled on his hand until he was leaning over the bed. She placed a kiss on his lips and whispered in his ear.

"I love you. Now go, Troy."

Troy grinned.

"I love you, too. Be back later."

"You don't have to come back, you know? Go sleep on your own comfortable bed."

"Nuh uh! I've already asked the nurse if I could stay."

Gabriella's eyes widened.

"You didn't!"

Troy smirked.

"I did."

Gabriella watched, amused, as Troy waltzed out of her hospital room.

_"I'm going to live... for Troy."_

♪

Zac watched as Troy used the leftover chicken to make a sandwich. Troy had told him about Gabriella and her mother. It was nice to see Troy running around the kitchen, preparing a basket of food for his girlfriend.

"There are juice boxes in the fridge."

Troy looked up from the counter and flashed his uncle a grin.

"Thanks, Uncle. I'm gonna take a couple, okay?"

Zac nodded.

"Sure. Nessa just bought them for Ashley's lunches. She won't need them all."

Troy chuckled when he opened the fridge and saw the six cases of various juice boxes.

"On sale?"

Zac rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

Troy grabbed an apple and a strawberry kiwi and placed them in the already full basket.

"I'm gonna go back to the hospital now. I have my overnight bag so I probably won't be back 'til tomorrow sometime."

Zac nodded.

"Sure, Troy. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Zac watched Troy jog to his truck and carefully place the basket in the passenger seat. Troy gave his uncle a small wave and took off down the road. Zac turned from the window and walked to his office. He shuffled through the drawers of his desk and pulled out a black address book.

"What are you up to, honey?"

Zac looked up and saw Vanessa standing at the door.

"I'm gonna try to help Troy and Gabriella. He's found a good thing in her and I'm not about to let him lose it."

Vanessa smiled and walked over to her husband's desk, leaning over to kiss him.

"Good luck."

Zac had a large grin plastered on his face as Vanessa left the office. He shook his head and returned to the address book. He flipped through it until he came to the page he was looking for. Zac reached for the phone. After dialing, he placed the phone to his ear and waited. Someone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello. Lucas Grabeel here."

"Hey, Luke. It's Zac."

"Zac! Hey, buddy. Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, it's been too long. How are you?"

"I'm good, man, you?"

"Been better. Listen, Lucas, I need your help."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"Troy has a girlfriend..."

♪

"Hey, Gabi."

Gabriella looked up and saw her boyfriend with a large basket in his hands.

"Troy! I didn't expect to see you until later!"

Troy chuckled and shrugged.

"I ate fast."

Gabriella giggled.

"So, what'd you bring me?"

Troy set the basket in the little table and started taking things out.

"Well, I have chicken sandwiches, fruit salad, cookies and juice boxes."

"Wow, Troy, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Troy gave her a confused look.

"What, bringing food?"

Gabriella giggled, noticing how cute Troy looked with his nose scrunched up.

"No, bringing fruit!"

"Hey! I can eat healthy! I just prefer other things. Things higher in the food pyramid."

Gabriella took Troy's hand and stroked it gently, as if she was about to tell him something serious.

"Honey, I'm sorry but... sugar isn't on the food pyramid."

Troy's face was filled with horror. His blue eyes were wide with mock shock. Gabriella couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, causing Troy to join her.

"Your... face was so... funny!"

Troy rolled his eyes and opened the basket. He handed Gabriella her sandwich and unwrapped his own. Gabriella looked at him confused.

"Hey, didn't you already eat?"

Troy took a bite of his sandwich and nodded.

"Yeah."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her sandwich. They ate mostly in silence, giving each other smiles every so often.

♪

Gabriella and Troy were sitting in the hospital a couple days later. Gabriella's health had gotten worse, but her spirit was as strong as ever. Troy was more worried than Gabriella herself. They sat in a comfortable silence, each reading something. Gabriella was reading a romance novel while Troy occupied himself with a sports magazine.

A knock at the door caused both heads to swivel to the figures standing by the door.

"Uncle?"

Zac walked in, followed by a tall, young blond.

"Hey, Troy, Gabriella. This is Dr. Grabeel. He's an old friend of mine."

Gabriella smiled at the doctor.

"Hi, Dr. I'm Gabriella and this is Troy."

Dr. Grabeel shook both Gabriella and Troy's hands.

"Please, call me Lucas."

Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Lucas."

Troy looked at his uncle.

"What's up?"

Zac had a smile on his face.

"Well, Lucas has agreed to perform surgery on Gabriella. I think he can really help her."

Lucas flipped through Gabriella's charts.

"I've spoken to Dr. Brown and he agrees that I can at least prolong your life. You and your father have to agree, but this could put you in remission."

♪

Thursday morning, three days after meeting Lucas Grabeel, Gabriella was being prepped for surgery. Troy stood by her as she waited for nine o'clock to come.

_"Another seven minutes."_

Troy, noticing how nervous Gabriella was, took her hand and kissed her palm.

"It'll be fine, Gabi. Uncle Zac said this guy is good. He's one of the best in New York."

Gabriella nodded, trying to take what Troy said to heart. She smiled. Troy just being there was making her less nervous.

_"Imagine if he wasn't here. I'd be a complete wreck."_

"I love you, Gabi. It'll be fine."

Gabriella clutched his hand tighter.

"I know, Troy. I love you, too."

"Gabriella, it's time to get you into the OR."

Gabriella smiled politely at the nurse and nodded. Troy stood and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I love you. See you when you get out."

Gabriella nodded and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, pulling him down into a tight hug.

"I love you, too, Troy."

When Troy pulled back, he winked at her as the nurse wheeled the bed out of the room. Troy walked with them to the doors of the OR and kissed Gabriella's forehead again.

"See ya, Gabi. I'll be here when you get out."

"Bye, Troy."

Troy watched as Gabriella was wheeled through the heavy metal doors. He sighed and sat down in a hard, plastic chair, running his hand through his hair. He mentally said a pray to keep Gabriella safe.

"Thank you for being there for her, Troy."

Troy looked up to see Mr. Montez looking down at him.

"I wanted to be."

Greg smiled and nodded, taking a seat next to Troy.

♪

Five hours, forty five minutes and eleven cups of coffee later, Dr. Lucas Grabeel pushed through the heavy metal doors. Zac nudged Mr. Montez, who had fallen asleep a couple hours earlier. He stirred awake and saw Lucas standing before him and Zac with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well?"  
"Mr. Montez, Zac, Ms. Montez is currently in a comatose state. She lost a lot of blood on the table and with her body weight... that could be fatal..."

♪

**And I'm being gay and ending it there! Sorry guys. You'll have to wait to see if she ends up dying or not. For those of you who have watched **_**A Walk to Remember**_**, you know that Jamie dies in the end. At first, I was upset with the writer for making it that way, but after writing my own story, I learned that it is hard not to kill off the girl. I mean, she's already dying. It would be really awkward and totally unrealistic if she all of a sudden got better. Right? So... I haven't quite decided if Gabriella dies or not. I have two endings written. I'm gonna read through them and see which one fits better. Thanks for all the support.**

**Jay**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the final installment in my story! It's all in Troy's POV. It is kinda short and I apologize for that. I want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys have been so supportive. I'm thinking that I can make a sequel out of this story. I'll think about it. My life has been hectic lately. **

Epilogue

♫

My name is Troy Bolton. My life has been a roller coaster. Gabi and I have spent the last seven years together; seven wonderful, glorious years; years that I have been truly thankful for. Gabi became my fiancée on graduation night. It was once of the best nights of my life. Gabi looked gorgeous in her long white gown, the dress contrasting with her dark skin.

It was fast, I realize, but we both knew it was what we wanted. We were ready for it and her father agreed, along with my aunt and uncle. I remember watching Gabriella as she removed a few strand of loose hair as we sat on her porch after graduation. We didn't want to go to any of the after parties because of Gabi's condition. It was that and the fact that her father didn't want her to go.

I will always remember the look on her face when I asked her if she could see us together in the future. She had looked me in the eye and told me she couldn't imagine it any other way. I remember the soft gasp that came from her lips as a got down on one knee, revealing the small box I had hidden in my pocket. I remember seeing a few tears roll down her cheeks and I reached up to wipe them away. She said yes to me that night. It was the start of a beautiful life together.

Two years later, we were married by her father in his small church. Chad was my best man while Taylor was Gabriella's maid of honour. My little cousin, Ashley, then five years old, walked down the isle with one of Gabriella's cousins, James. She smiled brightly as she threw little flowers everywhere, her little pink dress matching her blonde hair.

I watched as Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason walked down the isle, arm in arm. I stood at he alter, frozen, as Gabriella walked after them with her father. Dressed in white, with a veil over her face, I saw my angel walk to me. We were wed that day, and I couldn't have been happier.

The years have been really good to Gabi and I. We bought a dog three months after our marriage. She was a yellow lab puppy when we got her. Lady has grown so much and Gabi has grown much attached to her. Sometimes I think she loves the dog more than me. I gazed down at the dog at my feet. She lifted her head and looked at me. She dropped her head and went back to sleep when she saw nothing was wrong.

I got out of bed when I heard our three year old son cry out. I walked across the hall and went to calm him down. "Hey, Buddy. It's okay. Daddy's here." Jordan Zachary Bolton looked up at me with his big blue eyes. He had inherited my eyes, but had gotten Gabi's dark brown hair. He wore it in a shaggy mop like mine. Gabi used to say that we looked identical except for the hair colour.

I turned when I heard someone at the door. I smiled as a gorgeous brunette walked towards me, with a tired smile gracing her lips.

"Hey, Gabi. It's okay. I have him. You go back to bed."

Gabi smiled at me and walked to Jordan's bed. She picked him up and gave him a squeeze.

"It's okay, Troy, I got him. You have to work tomorrow."

I smiled appreciatively at my wife of almost five years.

"Thanks, honey. I love you."

I turned to my son, kissing his forehead.

"I love you, too, Buddy."

"'Night, Daddy."

I walked out of my son's basketball themed room and headed to the bedroom Gabi and I shared. I climbed in bed, falling asleep instantly with a smile on my face.

I woke a few moments later when Gabriella climbed into bed.

"Is he asleep?"

Gabi turned to me and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Yes, he is. You should be, too. Good night, Troy."

I kissed her again.

"Good Night, Gabi. I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you, too."

She turned off her light and snuggled into my chest.

Seven years ago, I met the love of my life. She made me promise not to fall in love with her. I broke that promise. It is the only promise I don't regret breaking. Who would have thought that seven years later, at the age of twenty five, I would have a family that I loved dearly. I did not see this for myself before I met Gabi. She changed my life and I am forever grateful.

♪

**And it's over! Pretty sappy, I know, but I don't care! I love sappy stuff! Anyways, a big thank you to you guys. You are truly amazing. Here is my idea for a sequel. Tell me what you think, although I might be slow with it. I have a lot on my plate right now.**

_**Troy and Gabriella are happily married and they have a son. What happens when he is diagnosed with the same disease that almost killed his mother? Will Gabriella blame herself for everything that Troy and Jordan have to go through?**_

**Just an idea. I have to get a story outline/plot going. Tell me what you think! Luv you all!**

**Jay**


End file.
